MUÑEQUITA
by sandra32321
Summary: La vida en Forks no era lo que Bella pensaba que sería, con un pasado triste llegó a vivir a ese pueblo encontrando crueldad, engaños y mentiras, el autor de todo eso : Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**MUÑEQUITA**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a S. M, la historia es de mi imaginación.**

**SUMMARY**

La vida en Forks no era lo que Bella pensaba que sería, con un pasado triste llegó a vivir a ese pueblo encontrando crueldad, engaños y mentiras, el autor de todo eso : Edward Cullen.

**PRÓLOGO**

Promételo

No, nunca

Maldición niña, tienes que prometerlo, tienes que vivir

Sin ti nunca, por favor no me dejes James, te necesito, te quiero

Y yo a ti mi niña, por eso tienes que dejarme, sálvate, corre, corre

No te voy a dejar, él te va a matar y si eso pasa me muero contigo, ya no quiero seguir escapando, estoy cansada

Carajo, tú eres fuerte, eres mejor que cualquier persona, tienes que sobrevivir, ya es tiempo que vivas como te corresponde, anda corre que ese hijo de puta se está acercando, corre maldición, sálvate, yo lo detendré para que te salves

Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario James, te esperaré siempre

Cuando acabe con ese bastardo te iré a buscar mi niña

Bésame James

No, tú primer beso no debe ser así, cuando te vaya a buscar te pediré ser mi novia y te besaré, yo te robaré tu primer beso y el último

No me voy si no me besas ahora

Niña testaruda ven acá

Te quiero

Y yo a ti, ahora vete

Bip, bip, bip

Mierda

Desperté como todos los días, sudada, alterada y con este dolor en el pecho, la pérdida de James no la he podido superar, pero le prometí salir adelante, sobrevivir y eso estoy haciendo, a costa de la vida del único chico que me ha robado el corazón y mi primer y único beso.

Me llamo Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años y hace tres meses que James murió en ese maldito bosque para salvarme, entregó su vida para que yo viviera, pero en el fondo esto no es vivir, por que el maldito que me persigue sigue vivo, encarcelado, pero vivo y mi James muerto y yo sigo escapando como la cobarde en la que me convertí gracias a ese degenerado que se obsesionó conmigo.

Ahora a seguir la maldita rutina, hace 1 mes que llegué a vivir a este pueblito llamado Forks, estoy en la secundaria cursando mi último año, me costó retomar el ritmo normal de una adolescente, pero lo logré, aunque a veces es más duro de lo que imaginan, no tengo familia, no tengo amigos y no tengo pasado, ese pasado lo borré desde que salí del hospital en el que estuve internada 1 mes en coma.

Cuando salí de allí la policía me entregó la documentación necesaria para mi nueva vida : nuevo nombre, apellido, pasado, en fin vida nueva lejos de ese país, de ese ambiente, lejos de ese hombre.

Ahora mi nombre es Annie Holmes y soy la persona más desgraciada del planeta, en la secundaria soy menos que escoria, la mayoría me detesta, pero les digo la verdad me vale mierda, y saben por qué, porque no me importa lo que digan de mi, no me importa, ellos no me interesan, es más desde el día que perdí a James perdí parte de mi alma, tengo media vida y no confío en nadie, todos se pueden ir al carajo y no me importa, no tengo nada que perder, todas las personas que quería y me querían murieron, mis padres, mi hermano y James, todos a manos de ese desgraciado.

**Chicas acá les dejó el prólogo de mi nueva historia, espero les guste. La historia será publicada los días lunes, no olviden dejar sus reviews**

**Con cariño Sandra.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MUÑEQUITA**

**SUMMARY**

La vida en Forks no era lo que Bella pensaba que sería, con un pasado triste llegó a vivir a ese pueblo encontrando crueldad, engaños y mentiras, el autor de todo eso : Edward Cullen.

CAPÍTULO I.-

BELLA POV

- Bella, es importante que prestes atención, ¿James te entregó la documentación para tu nueva identidad?, es importante que la utilices para que estés a salvo, te irás al país que escogimos para ti, ahí estarás segura

- Se equivoca, James no alcanzó a entregarme nada, no pudo, no tengo nada – él si me había entregado los documentos y la información, pero no confiaba en ellos, en nadie, ¿cómo confiar? Si la misma compañera de James lo traicionó y lo entregó.

- Mierda, pensé que estaba todo listo, James arregló tu nueva vida, nadie más sabía tu próximo destino, ese chico tenía sus contactos libres de fuga de información, pero no te preocupes, personalmente pasado mañana tendrás la nueva identidad y lo necesario para tu nueva vida, te reubicaremos y sólo tendrás contacto conmigo y con el agente Smith

- Ok – esa fue mi brillante respuesta

- Hasta mañana Bella, por favor descansa

- Ja, llevo tres malditos meses descansando postrada en este maldito hospital.

- Por favor cálmate, te estás recién recuperando, lo que pasaste fue traumático y debes recuperarte y sacar fuerzas

- No se si podré

- Si podrás, se lo debes a James, por él sale adelante Bella, se que se querían

- ¿lo sabía?

- Por supuesto, aunque no era prudente, por tu edad y por la labor que James estaba desarrollando

- No veo nada de malo que una chica de 16 se enamore de un hombre de 20, James era especial, y desde que lo conocí siempre me protegió, incluso con su vida

- Lo se Bella, sólo por eso lo dejé a cargo de ti, por que era un excelente agente y un excelente amigo y se perfectamente que te duele su pérdida

- Así es, antes de irme quisiera saber donde…. Donde está enterrado, yo quiero ir a su tumba

- Bella no es prudente

- Por favor Jake, tú eras su mejor amigo, por favor quiero despedirme de él, quiero llorar su muerte

- Ok Bella, cuando salgas de acá yo mismo te acompaño

- Gracias Jake

Cuando salí Jake cumplió su promesa y me llevó al cementerio donde descansaba James, no pude evitarlo y lloré hasta que mis ojos se secaron, hace dos semanas que desperté del coma y me enteré que James había muerto, no podía creerlo, él me dijo que siempre estaría conmigo, otra persona más que perdía, otro ser querido que moría, me sentía vacía, la que debería estar muerta era yo, yo ocasioné toda esta desgracia.

Un año escapando, un año me cuidó James para que perdiera su vida por mi, de nada sirvió, todo estaba perdido ¡mierda! Por qué no morí ese maldito día, por qué me tuve que salvar ¿qué mierda tengo de especial para que siga viviendo cuando todos a mi alrededor mueran?, nada, no soy nada y sigo viva.

Después del cementerio Jake me entregó la nueva documentación y me dio todas las recomendaciones para seguir adelante, dos nuevos agentes estarían encargados de cuidarme hasta que enjuiciaran al culpable.

Antes de irnos a mi nuevo destino le pedí a los agentes ir al lugar exacto donde ocurrieron los hechos, por supuesto no accedieron, era peligroso, además era la escena del crimen y la investigación seguía abierta, pero como la condenada testaruda que soy convencí a Jake para que me llevaran, era mi vida, era mi historia y tenía mis motivos para querer revivir ese día.

Al llegar hice el mismo recorrido de ese día cuando tratábamos de escapar, todo seguía claro en mi cabeza, las lágrimas no tardaron en inundar mis ojos y mejillas, los árboles en los que nos habíamos apoyado para descansar un momento seguían ahí testigos de la desesperación y la angustia, seguí caminando hasta que llegué al punto donde me separé de James y ahí estaba aún los rastros de sangre de mi amor, mucha sangre esparcida en ese árbol. Cuando llegamos ahí él ya estaba herido y se apoyó a descansar un momento, llevábamos corriendo como 1 hora y él debía descansar, me acerqué al árbol y toqué la sangre seca, recorrí mis dedos por el tronco del árbol como queriendo recabar los últimos segundos de su vida, sus últimas respiraciones, sus últimos latidos del corazón.

Seguí caminando, hice el recorrido que hice yo después de dejar a James, no fueron muchos los minutos que recorrí, porque cuando escuché los disparos y a ese hombre llamándome y acercándose supe aunque lo traté de negar que James ya no estaría conmigo, así que escondí en la base de un árbol bajo una piedra grande los documentos que me entregó James, no se por que lo hice en ese momento, no actuaba coherentemente, lo único que sabía es que sin James no quería vivir, no volvería a dejar que ese hombre me atrapara y me encerrara, prefería morir y eso haría, cuando el desgraciado se acercó agarré la navaja que James me había entregado para que me defendiera, pero estaba tan cansada, no podía luchar, ese hombre era demasiado fuerte y llevaba una pistola, así que agarré la navaja con fuerza y corté mis muñecas en forma vertical abriendo mis venas, el desgraciado gritaba que no lo hiciera, así riéndome en forma descontrolada di el toque final y corté mi cuello de lado a lado, después todo se volvió oscuro.

Encontré el sobre que James me había entregado y yo había ocultado, los agentes se encontraban unos metros alejados para darme unos momentos para estar sola, así que a espaldas de ellos recogí el sobre y lo escondí entre mis ropas y me despedí de mi vida.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto pedí ir a los sanitarios y desde allí me escapé de los agentes, pensé que no lo lograría pero lo hice, corrí en sentido contrario, en el sobre había documentos de identidad, dinero en efectivo, una cuenta bancaria indetectable a nombre de Annie, el dinero de esa cuenta era mío, meses antes de la desgracia había sacado el dinero de varias de mis cuentas bancarias y James lo había depositado en una sola cuenta nueva a nombre de Annie, con sus contactos había logrado que esa cuenta no fuera rastreada, así que tenía mis buenos millones, ya que mis padres eran empresarios de una conocida discográfica, además de tener otros negocios, así que me habían dejado forrada en dinero antes de ser asesinados.

Tomé el pasaje en blanco y me subí al primer vuelo que encontré y así anduve vagando de ciudad en ciudad hasta estar segura que no seguían mi pista. Cuando estuve segura tomé un vuelo varios vuelos hasta llegar a Forks, ahí James había comprado una casa y se encontraba totalmente amoblada, hasta contenía ropa y todas las cosas que necesitara para poder vivir, claro que fue bastante duro al llegar, ya que se suponía que él vendría conmigo por lo que sus cosas también se encontraban allí.

Desde el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Forks una sola vez había entrado en la habitación que él ocuparía, me dolía mucho recordarlo, aún en las noches lo lloraba, no era justo que hubiera muerto, era tan bueno, tan valiente, tan hombre.

Dejé mis cavilaciones a un lado, tenía que arreglarme para ir a clases, después de bañarme me dispuse a vestirme, en eso no me demoraba tanto, sólo debía agarrar la primera sudadera que encontrara, cualquier pantalón, una chaqueta cómoda con capucha y mis converse y estaba lista, lo que más me demoraba eran las fajas que usaba en el cuerpo, desde que adopté mi nueva vida me cubro bastante, casi ni yo me reconozco cuando me miro en el espejo. Ya no me cuesta tanto ocultar mi cuerpo con las vendas o fajas que uso, es incómodo, pero es lo mejor, además con la enorme ropa que me pongo mi cuerpo queda completamente oculto y mi cara siempre la oculto con la capucha de la chaqueta o con el gorro de las sudaderas, además mi cabello es largo y también me sirve para tratar de ser invisible, no quiero que nunca más un hombre se fije en mi, no es que tenga el tremendo cuerpo de modelo, pero si es bastante tentador, tengo bastantes curvas para ser delgada y pequeña de estatura, eso es gracias a mi madre que era latina, así que por mis venas corre esa sangre y heredé el cuerpo latino, mierda, como extraño mi país, aunque nací en Estados Unidos viví toda mi vida en Chile y lo extraño bastante.

Después de arreglarme tomé el skate y me fui al colegio, espero no toparme tan pronto con los idiotas que me molestan, ya me están hartando sus abusos y hay veces que me dan ganas de golpearlos y puedo hacerlo se los aseguro, James me enseñó bastante a defenderme en distintas disciplinas, primero empezamos con defensa personal, pero después fue abarcando más técnicas y debo decir que soy bastante buena con los puños, si esos idiotas supieran que por no querer llamar la atención me dejo fastidiar, pero algún día, algún día me hartarán y ellos caerán.

Al llegar al colegio me encuentro con los idiotas, carajo, tan temprano y me los tengo que encontrar.

EDWARD POV

Estábamos en el estacionamiento esperando que tocaran el timbre para entrar a clases cuando vi venir a la freaki del colegio, es tan rara y común esa estúpida que se ha vuelto nuestra mascota para torturar. Siempre la miro, tiene algo que me llama a mirarla y me da rabia, desde el primer día que la vi me llamó la atención, pero la muy tonta se ganó solita ser humillada, esa ropa espantosa que viste y esos colores negros y grises puaj, siempre viste los mismos colores horribles, ropa endemoniadamente ancha, fea y fuera de moda, el rostro siempre oculto en esos gorros o con su pelo, nunca le he visto el rostro de cerca debe ser tan fea para ocultarse de esa manera jajaja y ese cuerpo tan sin forma bajo ese revoltijo que ella llama ropa, definitivamente es la persona más repulsivamente fea y sin personalidad que he conocido.

- ey, Cullen ahí viene la feita

- ya la vi Ángela, con esa horrible ropa quién no la vería jajaja

- puaj, hoy viene peor que nunca la poca cosa – esa es mi hermanita querida Alice

- ey Annie, linda ropa, deberías ser consultora de belleza, te iría bien

- no Jess, no digas esas cosas, con lo tonta que es capaz que se lo crea la pobre y se de aires de belleza que jamás poseerá jajaja – era inevitable molestarla, me encantaba matar el tiempo molestando a esa niña. Para poder entrar al colegio tenía que pasar delante de nosotros, así eran todos los días, todos los días la esperábamos para empezar el día feliz, cuando se estaba acercando bajó la cabeza como siempre y pasó mirando el suelo, ¡por qué mierda hace eso!, me encabrona que sea tan poca cosa, que oculte su rostro, que no me de la cara. Cuando estaba justo pasando frente a nosotros Rosalie la empujó y calló de rodillas al suelo.

- Jajajaja y no te atrevas a levantarte hasta que nosotros entremos poca cosa – reía Rosalie y todos la imitamos. El timbre sonó y entramos a clases dejando a esa cosa ahí tirada.

- Vieron como cayó jajajaja, esa estúpida acaba de alegrar mi día – reía a todo pulmón Félix

Al entrar a la sala nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos habituales, el profesor Masson entró y cerró la puerta, Annie no llegó a tiempo, siempre atrasada jajaja, a los 5 minutos de empezar la clase entró ella y el idiota del profesor la dejó entrar, como siempre los profesores la adoran porque es buena estudiante, es más es excelente, siempre las mejores notas, los mejores ensayos, las mejores exposiciones y por eso también la odiaba, antes de que ella llegara yo era el mejor en todo y tenía que llegar ella a quitarme mi primer lugar, maldita poca cosa.

Se sentó en el primer asiento sola como siempre, no lo entiendo, varios compañeros trataron de entablar conversación el primer día de clases, pero ella rechazó todo contacto, así que ella se buscó solita estar tan marginada.

Los días seguían pasando y nuestra diversión seguía siendo la freaki Annie, golpes, burlas, insultos y nunca, nunca se defendía.

El día jueves nos tocaba biología y el profesor anunció que trabajaríamos en grupo y obvio yo lo haría con Félix, siempre éramos compañeros en los trabajos, pero el puto profesor dijo que él pensaba juntar las parejas para el trabajo y adivinen qué, me tocó con la freaki, carajo todos se burlaban de mi en clases por tener que acercarme a esa loca, mierda, traté de conversar con el profesor y cambiar compañero, pero el muy maldito dijo que no aceptaba cambios. Salí de la sala furioso, no quería ver a nadie. Empecé a golpear las taquillas con mi puño hasta que me hice daño, la vida no podía ser tan injusta, por qué de todas las personas me tenía que tocar a mi trabajar con la poca cosa esa, era definitivo, la odiaba y más le valía que no se acercara o lo lamentaría, di un último golpe y me senté en el suelo lleno de impotencia.

- Mmmm, ¿Edward? ¿te sientes mal?– mierda, esa voz

- Lárgate anormal

- Lo siento, de verdad es que yo….

- Dije que te largaras, aparte de anormal eres sorda

- Ok, perdón, si quieres yo puedo hacer sola el trabajo y pongo tu nombre, así no trabajamos juntos y te ahorras acercarte a mi.

- Por que mierda me sigues hablando –

me paré de un salto y no me pude controlar y la cogí del cuello, la levanté hasta mi altura y la estampé contra la taquilla, ella sólo soltó un jadeo de la impresión y yo la presionaba cada vez más, ella con una de sus manos trató se soltarse del agarre, pero no podía contra mi fuerza.

- levanta tu maldita cara y mírame – le grité y ella lo hizo, levantó su cara y me miró fijamente a los ojos, mierda, en ese mismo momento perdí el aliento, la freaki era verdaderamente hermosa, piel blanca y tersa, mejillas sonrojadas y esos ojos, eran los ojos más puramente hermosos que había visto en mi vida, eran de color chocolate, limpios, transparentes, inocentes. Solté un poco el agarre del cuello y sin darme cuenta lo acaricié y me encontré con la triste sorpresa, ella tenía una larga cicatriz alrededor de su cuello, casi no se podía ver, pero ahí estaba, qué mierda había pasado, pasé un dedo por toda su cicatriz y ella volvió a bajar la vista, estaba avergonzada se le notaba, la solté y casi cae al suelo como costal y la agarré fuertemente de la muñeca, volvió a jadear pero en ningún momento me miró y eso me volvió loco, yo quería volver a ver esos ojos, no se que mierda me pasaba, pero quería que me mirara otra vez

- mírame – volví a gritar y la empecé a zamarrear de la muñeca

- no, por favor, no

- mírame, maldita sea – y me volvió a mirar y sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas, se veía tan rota, tan triste, sentí que algo dentro de mi se quebró

- qué… qué te pasó en el cuello – pregunté

- no es tu problema, no te incumbe - y yo me quedé como el idiota que soy mirándola como si ella fuera la luz que ilumina mi vida, era como mirar el sol por primera vez, no pude hacer ni decir nada, ella solamente salió corriendo y la perdí de vista. Mierda que había hecho, la había maltratado, es cierto que soy un maldito patán y siempre la molesto, pero nunca, nunca había golpeado a una mujer, carajo qué mierda me estaba pasando y qué le había pasado en el cuello, ¿sería ella una suicida?.

Me sentía una mierda, no se cuanto rato estuve como estatua en el pasillo, pero cuando reaccioné ya había tocado el timbre y me dirigí hacia la cafetería. Al llegar a la mesa que habitualmente ocupábamos con mi grupo me encontré vagando la mirada para ver si veía a Annie por algún lado, pero nunca llegó a la cafetería y cada minuto que pasaba me sentía más angustiado, no se de qué mierda hablaban mis amigos, y la verdad no me importaba, sólo escuchaba a lo lejos sus risas, seguramente aún se burlaban de mi por que me tocó trabajar con Annie

- ey, alguien sabe qué le pasó a la mascotita – preguntaba Rosalie

- no, no la he visto – decía Alice y ahí presté atención

- y no la vas a ver, por lo menos hoy, algo le pasó porque cuando salí de la sala unos minutos antes de que tocara el timbre pasó por delante de mí y corría como si la persiguiera el diablo, además iba llorando jajaja, la hubieran visto se veía fatal

- más de lo normal, no lo creo

- si Alice, de verdad, por lo menos sabemos que tiene emociones, nunca demuestra nada, nunca se queja ni nada, ya pensaba que esa cosa no sentía nada jajajaja

- raro en verdad, pero si llora, mañana podemos hacerla llorar de nuevo, será tan divertido, ya casi ni puedo esperar a que sea mañana – decía Ángela riendo y aplaudiendo.

BELLA POV

Llegué a casa llorando, no por dolor, no por vergüenza, lloraba de impotencia, lloraba de pena, porque el maldito de Edward me había visto la cicatriz y los recuerdos se arremolinaban en mi mente, ya no quería pensar, ya no quería que me dañaran más, nunca les he hecho nada y siempre se burlan de mi, lo acepto porque nunca me ha afectado lo que dicen los demás, pero Edward Cullen me afectó, nunca había estado tan cerca del enemigo y de verdad siento odio, lo odio con todo mi corazón, es un maldito patán y ahora seguramente se ha de estar vanagloriando con la banda de zorras y putos lo que me hizo y de su descubrimiento, mañana será más duro.

Me acerco al espejo del baño a revisar los daños ¡mierda! El cuello lo tengo completamente dañado, soy tan blanca que estas manchas rojas mañana serán de un atractivo púrpura (nótese el sarcasmo), sus dedos están marcados por todo el contorno, me aplicaré crema, pero es imposible que no me salgan moretones. El brazo uf, me arde al igual que el cuello, pero ahí puso más presión y al zarandearme sentí que mi brazo se desprendería, también lo tengo rojo, con sus dedos marcados y además está toda la zona inflamada, maldito Cullen, maricón, poco hombre, ¿por qué diablos no se lo dije a la cara?, ah si, soy una maldita y patética cobarde.

Esa noche no pude dormir, pensaba lo que me pasaría mañana, que nueva burla o agresión recibiría.

Me levanté ojerosa y cansada, por lo menos al no dormir no tuve mis habituales pesadillas, me vestí. Mis moretones eran bastantes visibles, horribles, pero qué iba a hacer, no iba a faltar a clases por eso, me trataría de tapar lo mejor posible, además nadie se acerca demasiado como para notarlo ¿cierto?, lo de ayer con Edward fue un caso fortuito y fue mi culpa por acercarme a hablarle, en fin, el trabajo lo haría sola y lo incluiría, nada del otro mundo.

Llegué temprano, así no me los encontraba en la entrada, entré a la sala de clases y esperé que el salón se fuera llenando. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de la silla al lado mío había sido ocupada. La clase empezó y sentía una mirada fija en mi, me giré disimuladamente para ver quien se había sentado a mi lado, ¡mierda, mierda, mierda! Edward Cullen estaba sentado junto a mi y me estaba mirando detenidamente, oculté mi mirada como siempre lo hago, no se vaya a enojar nuevamente y me Agreda como ayer, seguramente lo castigaron y lo mandaron a sentarse con la freaki, no podía negarlo estaba nerviosa y traté de concentrarme en la profesora que estaba dictando la clase, pero sentía constantemente la mirada de Edward en mi, qué carajo quería, por qué me miraba, quería que cayera un puto meteorito y le partiera su bella cara, no, no, no, no acabo de decir que él es bello, no se confundan, él es un patán, un abusador, no es lindo, es horrible ¿ok?.

Estaba haciendo un poco de calor en la sala y al estar tan abrigada me estaba sofocando, pero no me quería arriesgar a que se me vieran los moretones. La clase terminó y todos fueron saliendo del aula, hice tiempo hasta que todos salieran y me saqué la chaqueta, bajé la capucha de la sudadera y de la mochila saqué el frasco de crema para aplicarme en el cuello y en la mano, me ardían como el demonio, en el cuello me había enrollado un pañuelo, así que también lo saqué, esparcí con cuidado la crema, primero en el cuello y cuando la estaba aplicando en la muñeca escuché un jadeo proveniente desde mi espalda, me sobresalté y al girar mi cara me encontré de lleno con Edward, su mirada era de horror. Mierda mascullé en tono muy bajito, las manos me temblaron y el pote de crema cayó al piso

- Annie, yo…yo, lo lamento tanto..yo…

- No te preocupes, no es nada – lo interrumpí, como pude tomé mi mochila para irme enseguida, no quería que me siguiera mirando, tomé mi chaqueta, bajé la manga de la sudadera para taparme la muñeca y tomé apresuradamente el pañuelo que había dejado encima de la mesa, mejor terminaba de arreglarme en el baño, subí la capucha de la sudadera y me disponía a irme cuando sentí el agarre de Edward que me detenía

- Annie, espera, deja ver lo que te hice

- No es necesario, ya me voy

- No espera – y no se por qué no me pude mover, seguramente por miedo a que me golpeara otra vez, pero me quedé quieta, él bajó la capucha de la sudadera y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver los moretones en el cuello, acercó lentamente la mano para tocarme, pero enseguida la cerró en un puño y la bajó, no quería mirarlo, pero sentía su mirada alternándola entre mi cuello y mi cara, no pude evitar sonrojarme y enseguida me percaté que hace tanto tiempo que no me pasaba esa reacción involuntaria y ayer y hoy nuevamente lo hice al sentir que él me miraba y tocaba. Después lentamente volvió a acercar su mano, pero esta vez tomó delicadamente mi muñeca lastimada y levantó la manga de la sudadera y cerró los ojos al ver los moretones, su respiración se volvió agitada y delicadamente acarició los moretones, sisee de dolor e inmediatamente soltó mi mano

- Annie, de verdad lo lamento, se que no soy la mejor persona pero nunca había agredido a ninguna mujer, prometo que nunca te lastimaré nuevamente

- Ya dije que no te preocupes no soy ninguna mujer, soy escoria para ustedes, así que no vale – y me fui corriendo antes de que siguiera con sus mentiras, por que apenas tuviera oportunidad me volvería a lastimar o a hacerme la vida a cuadritos con sus amiguitos.

Las clases siguieron normales hasta cierto punto, Cullen me seguía con la vista por donde me encontrara, en dos oportunidades trató de volver a acercarse, claro que lo hizo cuando nadie lo miraba, pero no le di oportunidad y me escabullí deprisa.

Por fin las clases terminaron y me pude ir a mi encierro en mi casa, a mi soledad. Hoy haría algo que sólo una vez he hecho, hoy quería entrar en el cuarto que él ocuparía cuando viniera a vivir conmigo, no habían muchas cosas que fueran de él, casi todas eran nuevas para la nueva vida que tendríamos que adoptar, pero aún así su estilo, su esencia estaba grabada en cada centímetros de su cuarto, al entrar lo primero que veo son las fotografías que estaban por todo el cuarto y al mirarlas era imposible recordar cuando nos las sacamos, la verdad es que lo hicimos para que pareciera que llevábamos una vida normal, pero eso no quita que fue bastante entretenido y que nos reíamos hasta quedar agotados tirados en el piso, a pesar de las edades James era bastante divertido e inmaduro para algunas cosas en cambio yo era de personalidad fuerte y madura, pero él siempre supo sacar la niña que en verdad era.

Muchos se preguntarán sobre quién era James a parte de ser un agente y mi amor. A James lo conocí cuando llegamos a vivir a Chile cuando tenía aproximadamente 5 años, su familia vivía en la casa de al lado y cuando fueron a darnos la bienvenida al vecindario lo conocí, era un chico de 9 años y era el niño más hermoso que había conocido, su cabello era rubio como el sol y sus ojos celestes, pero el niño era bastante pesado y no quería ir a conocer a sus nuevos vecinos, se notaba su molestia y cuando me miró me sacó la lengua y yo me puse a llorar, desde ese día siempre que me veía me molestaba y cuando tenía oportunidad me tiraba las coletas, un día estaba con mi mamá jugando en el parque que estaba cruzando la calle y me caí del columpio en el que estaba jugando, mi madre Renne estaba conversando con la madre de James y no se dio cuenta que me caí, mis rodillas me dolían y me puse a llorar y James se percató del pequeño accidente y corrió a mi lado, yo pensé que se burlaría, pero en cambio me ayudó a pararme y limpió mis lágrimas y dijo que los ángeles no debían llorar porque cuando los ángeles lloraban el cielo llovía, no le entendí mucho, pero me hizo sentir mejor y me dedicó una sonrisa amplia, desde ese día siempre me cuidaba y cuando entré a estudiar era mi custodio personal, siempre andábamos juntos y él nunca se molestó por andar en mi compañía, nunca incluso cuando sus compañeros le decían que andaba de niñero de una bebita, nunca dejaba que nadie me molestara y así fueron pasando los años y nuestra amistad fue creciendo día a día, año a año. Cuando él salió del colegio fue bastante duro ya que lo habían aceptado en una universidad en Londres y se tuvo que marchar, pero siempre manteníamos contacto por Internet, yo seguí estudiando hasta que también nos marchamos a Londres con mi familia ya que papá tenía negocios que atender en esa ciudad y nos quedaríamos bastante tiempo, así que nos volvimos a encontrar, él tenía novia y era bastante hermosa, se llamaba Victoria y era muy simpática y siempre salíamos los tres, yo aún era menor de edad pero no era problema James siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerme entrar a las discotheques y los pubs a los que me invitaban, en compañía de ellos bebí mis primeros tragos, fumé los primeros cigarrillos y ellos me acompañaron a hacerme los piercing y los tatuajes, todos los fines de semana llegábamos casi borrachos a la casa, pero nunca me pasó nada malo en su compañía, ellos eran tan geniales, nunca me quiso contar qué estaba estudiando, se las daba de misterioso y cambiaba el tema cuando le preguntaba, en cambio yo estudiaba música desde los 4 años, era así como una niña genio y desde pequeña tomé clase de piano, guitarra, violín y cuanto instrumento musical me pusieran por delante, era una maldita privilegiada musical como me decía James. Como mi padre trabajaba directamente con varios cantantes y famosos siempre me vi envuelta en ese mundo, y cuando cumplí los 14 me invitaron a dar un concierto de piano en una gala de beneficencia y ahí se desató la locura, mi nombre empezó a estar de boca en boca y cada vez me invitaban más a distintas fiestas y espectáculos. Un día papá me preguntó si quería ser una artista y le dije por supuesto que si, estaba tan contenta y varios cantantes me empezaron a invitar a tocar o cantar con ellos en sus presentaciones y así me fui haciendo conocida. Cada vez que podía James me acompañaba, era mi mejor amigo y me cuidaba como siempre. A los 15 años grabé mi propio disco y fue un boom en ventas, ya para ese entonces era toda una chica rockera y cada vez salíamos más de juerga con James y mis nuevos amigos, casi todos cantantes, actores y hasta modelos, mi vida era perfecta, perfecta hasta ese día.

Ese día iba a tocar y cantar en un concierto como invitada de un grupo amigo y el estadio estaba lleno, estaba un poco nerviosa porque James no había podido asistir a acompañarme, él ya estaba trabajando, aunque no me decía en qué, así que estaba un poco triste, pero el concierto fue magnífico. Después de la presentación nos fuimos a celebrar a un conocido pub, pero me seguía sintiendo nerviosa y extraña, ya estaba un poco pasada de copas y avisé que iba al baño, cuando salía de éste alguien me puso un trapo en la boca y todo se volvió negro y cuando al fin pude despertar estaba en un lugar que no conocía, estaba encerrada en un cuarto grande con espejos en todas las paredes, era una habitación, estaba llenas de cosas para mi, ropa, instrumentos musicales, zapatos, libros, etc. traté de romper uno de los espejos y no cedió, estaba tan desorientada y un tanto mareada, llamé, grité y lloré, pero nadie me escuchaba, nadie me atendía, estuve varias horas así hasta que el cansancio me venció y me recosté en la cama que allí se encontraba, no se cuanto tiempo transcurrió desde que me dormí pero desperté cuando sentí ruido y al sentarme en la cama lo vi.

- Buenos días mi muñequita, espero te guste tu nueva casa

- Noooooooooooo, grité.

**Chicas acá les dejo el primer capítulo de este nuevo fics, espero les guste, es un poquito complicado, pero de a poco todo va tomando forma, espero de todo corazón les guste y dejen sus reviews**

**Con cariño Sandra.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a S.M, la historia es de mi imaginación y espero les guste.**

**Gracias chicas por los reviews y la alertas**

**MUÑEQUITA**

**SUMMARY**

La vida en Forks no era lo que Bella pensaba que sería, con un pasado triste llegó a vivir a ese pueblo encontrando crueldad, engaños y mentiras, el autor de todo eso : Edward Cullen.

**CAPÍTULO II**

**EDWARD POV**

Mierda, mierda, mierda, me sentía fatal, lo que le había hecho a la freaki no tenía perdón, tenía todo el cuello marcado y la muñeca igual, mierda era tan blanca su piel que se le notaba desde lejos, cuando la toqué me sentí raro, su piel era tan suave y sedosa, joder qué mierda estoy pensando, es la freaki, no es nadie, es basura, debo estar cansado o estresado, yo Edward Cullen pensando en la piel de la freaki jajaja, nah, necesito un porro y un buen polvo con alguna de las zorras que abundan en el colegio, si, eso es lo que me falta.

Cuando en el pasillo me encontré con Ángela, sin dudarlo la agarré y me la lleve al cuartucho del conserje, no era muy buena follando, pero era la mejor mamadora del colegio, la estampé en la pared y rápidamente le saqué la ropa, dejándola completamente desnuda, no era la primera vez que me la cogía, pero estaba apurado y no quería buscar a otra zorra si esta estaba a mano. Ella me rodeó con las piernas las caderas y me llevé un pezón a la boca y con una mano y estrujaba el otro

- Ahhhh, Eddy, más, quiero más – mierda odiaba cuando me decían Eddy

- Cállate zorra, no me digas así y cierra la boca, no quiero escucharte

- ¿estamos de mala? – joder, le acabo de decir que se calle y no lo hace, así que la bajé y le arrojé la ropa

- Lárgate, si no te vas a quedar callada

- No, no diré nada más

- Ok, sigamos - idiota, todas lo son, zorras que les gusta que las humillen, bah, todas son iguales

Seguimos en donde estábamos y la verdad es que no estaba gozando nada, esta zorra estaba ya muy usada y como que me estaba dando asco, pero en fin, ya estábamos a la mitad de algo que se suponía que me desconectaría por un momento de esta mierda de vida que llevo y acá estoy pensando y pensando en mierda y más mierda, ¡ joder! Soy un maldito emo, lo que faltaba, mi vida cada día es peor y nadie se da cuenta, de qué mierda me sirve ser el más popular, follarme a todas las zorras que quiera y cuando quiera, tener dinero, libertad, lujos, ser guapo, si al fin y al cabo nadie en este jodido planeta me conoce realmente, todos ven el envase y no el contenido, mierda estoy jodidamente podrido, hueco por dentro, la verdad es que hace tiempo que estoy así y no se por qué mierda tiene que ser justamente hoy que me cae toda esta mierda encima, maldición no quiero pensar más, estoy reventado y no se bien por que, bueno lo se, pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora, se supone que estoy follando y no se qué mierda estoy haciendo, capaz que ya haya hasta terminado y no me he dado cuenta. Abro los ojos y presto atención a lo que estoy haciendo, mierda no he terminado, todavía me la estoy follando, carajo esta zorra si que grita, le pongo una mano en la boca para que se calle de una puta vez y sigo embistiendo con fuerza, joder esta zorra está tan usada que no me causa ningún maldito placer y la perra estaba por correrse, si dos estocadas más y se corrió y yo no estoy ni cerca.

- maldita zorra acabaste y yo no, así que agáchate y ocupa tu boca en algo productivo de una maldita vez – Ángela se agachó y se dedicó a mamármela y por fin sentí algo de placer, mierda si que era buena en las mamadas, la mejor en este trabajo, trato de concentrarme para poder correrme, pero otra vez mi mente se pone a vagar, mierda cierro los ojos y me vuelvo a desconectar y a mi mente me llegan las imágenes de los moretones que le dejé a la freaki, la freaki de piel tan suave, tan blanca y sedosa, de ojos tan profundos e inocentes, joder ¿cómo sería la freaki para follar?, ¿sería tan apetecible como su hermosa piel?, ¿me perdería en la profundidad de sus ojos mientras llego al ansiado orgasmo?, ¡joder, joder, joder!, esta mierda no me puede estar pasando, maldita freaki con sus malditos moretones, qué mierda me tiene que importar a mi lo qué le pase, no me interesa, no me interesa saber como mierda sería follarla, jamás lo haría, me gustan las mujeres hermosas no anormales, feas y poca cosa como ella.

- Mmmm, Edward, tienes la mejor polla de todas – mierda verdad que la zorra me la está mamando

- Sigue así nena, lo estás haciendo bien, más rápido, más fuerte, - joder me estoy sintiendo bien, ya casi, empiezo a marcar yo el ritmo y la cojo del pelo fuertemente y le empiezo a follar la boca con rudeza, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, tres embistes más y por fin me corro y la verdad es que no siento nada, esta perra pasó al olvido, ya no se siente como antes. Me subo el pantalón, arreglo un poco mi ropa y salgo rápidamente de ese lugar dejando a Ángela ahí sin dirigirle una sola palabra, bueno no debe extrañarse siempre hago lo mismo, recibo lo que busco y las dejo sin más, total saben que conmigo no conseguirán nada.

Mientras salgo del colegio miro la hora, hora de volver al hogar, dulce hogar (nótese el sarcasmo). Si, las cosas en casa van de mal en peor y la culpa la tiene el maldito de Carlisle ¿por qué se preguntarán?, simple los hombres somos mierda.

Carlisle y Esme son en realidad mis Tíos, mis padres biológicos era Edward y Elizabeth Masen y murieron cuando tenía 10 años. Edward Masen, o sea mi padre tenía una aventura con una mujerzuela más joven y cuando mi madre se enteró lo enfrentó, por supuesto él en un principio lo negó, pero mi madre era astuta y tenía las pruebas y ante eso él no se pudo negar más a enfrentar la realidad y admitió que tenía una amante, ante el dolor de la traición mi madre se suicidó arrojándose de un acantilado, mi padre se sumió en un depresión antes los hechos y se perdió en el alcohol y las drogas, al parecer se hizo amigo de tipejos de mala calaña y a los cinco meses de haber muerto mi madre lo encontraron asesinado de tres balazos y botado en la calle, la verdad es que no lo sentí, era un maldito bastardo, por su culpa mi madre se mató, lo bueno es que Carlisle y Esme me llevaron a vivir con ellos y me aceptaron y quisieron como yo a ellos, eran una familia tan linda y unida y Alice, mi pequeña prima, casi hermana formábamos la familia perfecta, esas de cuentos de hadas y finales felices y toda esa mierda romántica, pero los finales felices no existen en mi mundo y hace un par de meses descubrí que Carlisle tenía una amante joven, tan joven que es de mi edad, si el jodido don perfecto Carlisle Cullen tiene una amante jovencita y lo peor es que Esme lo sabe y se queda callada. Cómo lo descubrí, bueno, Carlisle había viajado a Londres a dar un seminario, por cierto él es doctor, el mejor cirujano del país. Llevaba una semana allá cuando llamó para decirle a Esme que se quedaría unos días más, pues un amigo doctor le había pedido ayuda para una cirugía, así que se quedaría más tiempo, Esme no estaba muy contenta y quería viajar para estar con él, pero Carlisle se negó, pues según él estaría casi todo el tiempo en el hospital para atender a ese paciente, puesto decía era muy complicada su intervención y había latas posibilidades de que muriera y debía estar concentrado, Esme por supuesto aceptó como la excelente persona que es, los días fueron pasando y nos empezamos a preocupar, ya que Carlisle llamaba poco y cuando le llamábamos nosotros siempre tenía el móvil apagado. Pasó otra semana más cuando al fin llegó, se le notaba cansado y triste, extremadamente triste, cuando le preguntamos no quiso decir nada al respecto, ese mismo día en la noche no podía dormir y entonces quise bajar a la cocina a tomarme un vaso de leche tibia para conciliar el sueño, al llegar a la cocina me sorprendí de ver la luz encendida y terminé de bajar silenciosamente y quedé pasmado cuando vi a Carlisle llorando desconsoladamente y balbuceaba : _mi pobre niña cómo estarás, espero que bien, te voy a extrañar tanto mi dulce niña. _

Quedé casi en estado de shock, de quién mierda hablaba Carlisle, no comprendí en ese momento, más cuando pasaron tres días más se me aclaró todo, sin querer escuché una conversación entre Carlisle y Esme, me preocupé por que Esme estaba llorando y ella nunca lloraba, así que me quedé a escuchar de qué se trataba la cosa.

- Esme, en serio ya me encuentro mejor, no llores

- Cómo no voy a llorar, si todas las noches te despiertas llorando, gritando y llamando a esa niña

- Esme, ya te expliqué lo que pasó con ella, pensé que había quedado claro ese asunto

- Pues no ha quedado claro, prometiste olvidarla, no sufrir más por ella y no lo has cumplido ¿quieres que nuestros hijos se enteren de lo que te pasa?

- No, por supuesto que no, esto es entre tu y yo y así debe quedar

- Pues intenta olvidar que la conociste, sácala de tu vida de una vez, tienes que olvidarla

- Si, lo se, pero no es tan fácil como pensé al principio, ella me atormenta, no puedo olvidarla, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza Esme, debes comprenderme, te conté todo lo que pasó y dijiste que comprendías mi situación, por favor amor

- Creo que deberías ir a terapia, eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no la olvidarás sin terapia, creo que te puedo acompañar, al fin y al cabo esto nos está afectando a los dos y si no le pones remedio en un futuro cercano afectará a los niños y no aceptaré que mi familia se destruya por una adolescente que en un par de meses saldrá adelante y se olvidará del sufrimiento por el que está pasando

- No hable así de ella, ella está muy mal, no tiene a nadie, ha perdido todo y a todos, jamás hables así de Isabella, ella no lo merece.

Salí corriendo a mi habitación no quería escuchar más, Carlisle tenía una amante adolescente igual como la tuvo mi padre cuando era niño, mierda por que tenía que dañar la familia, por que tenía que herir de esa manera a Esme, ella era tan tierna y dulce, por qué tenía que buscarse una amante, maldito Carlisle. Desde ese jodido día las cosas cambiaron, perdí el respeto hacia Carlisle, yo ya tenía mi personalidad formada, desde hace años que soy una mierda de persona, lo tengo asumido, pero en casa con mis padres adoptivos era distinto, con ellos era realmente yo, simplemente Edward, pero las circunstancias cambiaron y ahora no me preocupo de medir mis palabras o actos delante de ellos, a Carlisle simplemente lo odio por ser un jodido caliente y enfermo que le gustan las pendejas y a Esme, bueno no la odio, pero me decepcionó al perdonarlo y aceptar tan tranquilamente la cagada que se mandó su esposo, ellos no saben que se su sucio secreto y no entienden el cambio, pero ya no pueden hacer nada, ya estoy jodido, estoy hecho mierda y lo único que me calma a veces es el sexo con las zorras calientes, el alcohol y por supuesto las drogas, éstas últimas no las consumo tanto, pero drogas son drogas y dañan y por último odio intensamente a esa jodida zorra adolescente llamada Isabella, ella destruyó mi nuevo hogar, destruyó la familia que tanto necesitaba para olvidar mi familia biológica.

Los días siguieron pasando y el aburrimiento era cada vez peor, todo me parecía gris, pero hoy todo cambió, si cambió. Estábamos con el grupo en la cafetería del colegio bromeando y tonteando cuando escuché una risa melodiosa, esa simplemente hermosa, pura, una risa sincera entre tanta hipocresía, seguí el sonido y quedé paralizado, era ella, la freaki Annie estaba dos mesas atrás de nosotros y reía, ella reía y se veía hermosa, si esa era la palabra, hermosa, pura y al mismo tiempo tan ¿sexy?, mierda, ella estaba sentada y la acompañaba un chico, él estaba de espalda a mi, así que no sabía de quien se trataba, pero algo él había hecho o dicho, por que ella se reía, luego de unos segundos él también comenzó a reír, me quedé embobado mirándola y al parecer ella se dio cuenta, por que dirigió su mirada en mi dirección y nos quedamos mirando fijamente unos segundos, pero para mi fue más, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y todos hubieran desaparecido y sólo quedáramos nosotros dos, ella dejó de sonreír y me sentí tan desgraciado, era una jodida egoísta al privarme de su sonrisa. Dejó me mirarme y se concentró nuevamente en su amiguito idiota.

- ey, quién es el imbécil que está sentado con la freaki – pregunté a mis amigos y todos dirigieron la mirada hacia aquella mesa

- oh, él es Seth, va en tercero – dijo Alice, al parecer todos quedaron sorprendidos, ya que la freaki nunca, pero nunca conversaba con nadie y menos sonreía

- ¿ y quién mierda es Seth? – pregunté tratando de sonar desenfadado

- Bueno ya te dije va en tercero y es bastante popular entre las chicas, es guapo y divertido – volvió a decir Alice

- Oh, y además tiene tatuajes y piercing, además es skater y toca en una banda en la Push – dijo Ángela – además tiene un cuerpo de dios griego – mierda así que el idiota ese era bien parecido y tenía aceptación entre las mujeres, joder y por qué mierda me molestaba eso, bah, no me interesaba para nada, dejé de mirarlos porque me daba rabia y quería moler a golpes al pendejo ese.

- Bueno, bueno, miren nada más, que bien calladito se lo tenía la anormal esa, chicos tenemos material nuevo para joder a la poca cosa esa – dijo Rosalie, ella le tenía un odio casi desmedido a Annie.

- Vamos, no vale la pena, me aburrí de estar acá- les dije para sacarme esa imagen de la freaki con ese chico que desde ahora lo odiaba.

Nos fuimos a clases, pero antes nos fuimos a unos arbustos en el jardín trasero a drogarnos un poco antes de volver a clases. Las chicas estaban ansiosas ya que se había corrido el rumor de que llegaba un alumno nuevo, al parecer las chicas decían era un modelo de Calvin Klein llamado Emmett Jones, o algo así, la verdad es que nunca me he fijado en esas mierdas de moda o la vida de los famosos, pero ellas estaban vueltas locas y ya decían que él sería el nuevo miembro del grupo, zorras ya se lo querían tirar.

Cuando entramos a clases íbamos tan encendidos que nos carcajeábamos de puras mierdas, poco antes de entrar Rosalie chocó con algo y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y todos nos matamos de la risa, pero ella se enfureció, oh, mierda, había chocado con la freaki y ella también había quedado tirada en el piso, Rosalie estaba enojadísima y agarró a la freaki del pelo y la levantó de un porrazo y la estampó contra la pared produciendo un sonido estridente al chocar la cabeza contra en cemento de la pared. La freaki en ningún momento levantó la vista, pero era obvio que le había dolido el golpe.

- maldita freaki, mira lo que me hiciste

- lo siento, iba apurada y no te vi

- no me interesa, perra, no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino, por que para la otra te mato – le dijo Rose golpeándola más fuerte y todos se reían, la verdad es que yo también reía, total estábamos drogados y así todo vale ¿no?, después la lanzó al piso y nos fuimos a clases como si nada hubiera pasado, de la freaki no supimos nada más, no apareció por el salón.

Pasaron dos días más y ya era lunes, supuestamente hoy ingresaba el tal Emmett y lo sabía porque todas las zorras no dejaban de hablar del tema. Estábamos en el estacionamiento cuando llega un jeep colosal y lujoso, todos se voltearon a verlo y se bajó un tipo grande, bien grande, era alto, supongo que bien parecido porque todas las mujeres que estaban cerca empezaron a suspirar y a silbar, como decía era alto, musculoso, cabello negro o algo así, no se me dan bien las descripciones, no me culpen soy hombre no me fijo en esas mierdas, bueno la cosa es que Rosalie y Alice se le acercaron, algo le conversaron y el tipo sonrió y se acercó a nosotros, las zorras estaban jubilosas por el logro de llevarlo al grupo nuestro. Después de las presentaciones confirmamos que el tipo era el modelo Emmett, en verdad era simpático y Rosalie se le pegó como lapa al cuerpo de él, pobre tipo Rosalie no descansaría hasta follárselo y la verdad es que ella era hermosa y sexy, pero esa personalidad que tenía, mierda a veces hasta a mi me daba miedo. Faltaba poco para entrar a clases cuando la vi, venía apresuradamente hacia nosotros, claro, estábamos en el lugar de siempre y para entrar a clases tenía que pasar delante de nosotros, cuando nos vió agachó la cabeza como siempre hacía y trató de pasar desapercibida y rápido por nuestro lado, pero Rosalie no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, además creo que se quería lucir con Emmett por que cuando la freaki pasó por delante Rose sin disimular la empujó tirándola al piso, todos estallaron en carcajadas y la freaki trataba de recoger sus cosas apresuradamente, lo que sorprendió a todos fue la reacción de Emmett, puesto que se agachó rápidamente y ayudó a la freaki a recoger sus cosas y le tendió la mano para que se parara, ella un poco tímida y reacia no le pasaba la mano, pero el idiota le sonrió y parece que a ella le gustó el gesto o él y su enorme cuerpo porque le dio la mano y se levantó

- mmmm, gracias – dijo ella tímidamente y se fue

- de nada – dijo Emmett y se quedó como imbécil mirando por donde se había ido la freaki, me tenía de los nervios, qué mierda le pasaba, ella era la freaki del colegio, nadie la miraba, nadie la ayudaba, a nadie le gustaba, pero lo que susurró a continuación nos dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

- Hermosa – dijo

- ¿qué? Gritaron casi todos los que escucharon, Rosalie estaba indignada

- Hermosa dije ¿quién es ella? ¿cómo se llama? – preguntó Emmett mirándome directamente

- Mmmm, ella es Annie y es la freaki del colegio

- Es una anormal, una perdedora, nadie habla con ella, es invisible – dijo Rose desesperada por el comentario de Emmett

- Bueno, la verdad no me parece invisible y definitivamente es la chica más hermosa que he conocido jamás y eso que me codeo con modelos, wow, esa niña definitivamente me dejó colgado, ¿le han visto alguna vez bien?, digo sus ojos wow son hermosos y cuando me sonrió casi pierdo la respiración, definitivamente la quiero conocer, y ¿Rosalie, así te llamas cierto? No quiero que nunca más hagas algo tan atroz con ella, fue muy feo lo que hiciste y ustedes no deberían gozar con hacerle bulling a Annie

- Acabas de llegar, no vengas a darnos órdenes a nosotros, somos los que mandamos acá y no te permito que nos alces la voz – Rose estaba que echaba chispas

- No me importa quines crean que sean, esa niña ni nadie merece ser tratado de esa forma, además voy a tratar de que acepte mi amistad y si la tengo que defender de ustedes lo haré, y es una pena porque me parecieron simpáticos, pero no acepto ni apruebo la violencia, menos a las mujeres y ahora mejor me voy, ustedes sabrán lo que hacen, adiós – mierda estaba realmente enojado, después que se fue estallamos en risas, excluyendo a Rose por supuesto, ella estaba que quería matar a alguien

- Joder Rose parece que la freaki te acaba de quitar el modelito y ahora le va a modelar la ropa interior a ella jajajaja – como siempre Félix tenía que cagarla, Rose le mandó un puñetazo y yo quería patearlo hasta cansarme.

- Ya vamos que las clases van a empezar – traté de conservar la paz, aunque sabía bien que se había declarado la guerra y era Rose versus freaki

Por qué mierda tenía que notar lo hermosa que era la freaki, porque no la había ignorado como todos, acaso ella le haría caso a él, le gustaría, no era de extrañarse si fuera así, él era simpático y amable, acababa de llegar y la había ayudado, yo llevaba más tiempo y en vez de ayudarla la atormentaba día a día y más encima la había golpeado y le había marcado el cuerpo, obvio que se iba a enamorar de Emmett ¿por qué mierda tenía que haber venido a Forks? Y ¿por qué mierda tenía ganas de llorar y me dolía el pecho?.

**Chicas acá les dejo otro capítulo, espero les guste y dejen sus reviews para que me digan qué les pareció**

**Muchos cariños sandra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a S.M, la historia es de mi imaginación y espero les guste.**

**Gracias chicas por los reviews y la alertas**

**MUÑEQUITA**

**SUMMARY**

La vida en Forks no era lo que Bella pensaba que sería, con un pasado triste llegó a vivir a ese pueblo encontrando crueldad, engaños y mentiras, el autor de todo eso : Edward Cullen.

**CAPÍTULO III**

**BELLA POV**

Iban pasando los días y cada vez me aburría más, las pesadillas seguían y las agresiones de las zorras y los putos seguían también, pero me daba igual, afortunadamente Cullen no trató de volver a conversar conmigo, de verdad no lo soportaba, cada vez sentía que lo odiaba más.

Joder, estaba tan aburrida así que salí de casa y me fui a la playa a dar una vuelta, por supuesto llevaba mi skate. Al llegar me senté en la arena y contemplé el mar, hacía tiempo que no iba a la playa y ahora me daba cuenta de cuanto la extrañaba, tenía el efecto de tranquilizarme, de darme cierta paz, la mis pies se hundían en la arena y mis manos jugueteaban con unas pequeñas conchitas de mar, el olor a sal llegaba a mis pulmones y el sonido de las olas que bramaban furiosas me tenían completamente embobada, antes cuando vivía en Chile iba a menudo a la playa con mis padres, con los padres de James y con el mismo James, a veces se nos unía su hermano, pero no era siempre, él era más reservado, era menor que James, pero un año mayor que yo, cuando tenía 12 años tomó la decisión de irse a estudiar al extranjero, no se muy bien dónde fue, pero supe por James que se había ido a una escuela militar, le gustaba esa onda y por lo que recuerdo de él le venía esa decisión.

Estaba metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que algo duro venía directamente hacia mi cabeza, cuando sentí el impacto tenía ganas de llorar de dolor, mierda si que dolió, no me quería voltear a ver, tenía pavor de saber a ciencia cierta quien había sido ¿qué tal si era el idiota de Cullen y su ejército que querían seguir molestándome?, así que me quedé tranquila sin mirar hacia atrás.

- Oh, perdón chica, de verdad no fue mi intención, estaba con mis amigos y no nos dimos cuenta, por favor perdóname

- No te preocupes, no fue nada – dije pausadamente y sin mirarlo

- Mírame por favor, quiero saber si de verdad te encuentras bien –

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con un joven bastante apuesto, era moreno, cabello corto y a la moda, al menos eso creo, era alto, musculoso, pero no en exceso, ojos negros y una radiante y hermosa sonrisa, era de esas personas que de sólo mirarlo te apetecía sonreír de vuelta, al parecer era agradable, pero qué podía saber yo, todas las personas que ahora conocía eran crueles, egoístas y sin vergüenzas.

- ey, ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?, fue un golpe bastante duro – al terminar de hablar varios jóvenes se iban acercando a nuestro lado y me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, era mucha gente alrededor y empecé a temblar, quizás se venían a burlar de mi, tenía que salir rápidamente de este embrollo, tenía que huir

- ehh, si, ya dije que no te preocuparas, estoy bien, yo… me tengo que ir, adiós – antes de darme la vuelta el joven me tomó de la muñeca para impedir que me fuera, ya estaba más que asustada, traté de quitar mi mano de manera brusca y el joven se dio cuenta

- lo siento, no te asustes, no te voy a lastimar, sólo quiero que un médico te revise, como dije anteriormente el golpe fue duro y si te vas sola te podrías desmayar, acá cerca hay un médico, por favor deja ayudarte

- no es necesario, tengo que irme – ya me estaba aburriendo esta ilógica conversación

- eres tan terca muchacha

- a quién le dices muchacha en ese tono despectivo, al parecer soy mayor que tú, así que no me molestes más – definitivamente me tenía cabreada, se que no debí desquitarme con él, pero era tan terco como una mula, porque simplemente no me ignoraba y me dejaba en paz, los otros chicos que ya habían llegado a nuestro lado estallaron en carcajadas

- oh, por fin alguien que te deja callado y es una chica jajajaja – reía estruendosamente uno de los muchachos

- oh cállate Paul, no me ha dejado callado

- hay por favor, todos vieron tu cara de terror cuando la chica te increpó jajaja

- cállate idiota, que no fue así – ellos estaban riéndose de lo que yo dije, pero no burlándose de mi, se burlaban del chico terco, no pude evitar sonreír, hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacía y me sentía bien

- oh lo que faltaba, ahora tú también te ríes de mi, por cierto me llamo Seth, mucho gusto

- mmm Annie – le dije nerviosamente

- hola Annie, hola Annie, Hola Annie – empezaron todos a saludarme con una sonrisa en los labios, al parecer todos eran agradables, eran cinco chicos y tres chicas, Paul, Seth, Jared, Embry y Quil, las chicas eran Claire, Rebecca y Leah.

Después que vi al médico y me diera unas pastillas para el dolor y determinara que sólo había sido un golpe salí de la consulta, los chicos me estaban esperando y Seth me llevó a recorrer la playa, era una reserva indígena y ellos pertenecían a la tribu, eran chicos realmente simpáticos, Seth me mostró su casa y mientras caminábamos me contó varias cosas entre ellas que estudiaba en el mismo colegio donde estudiaba yo. Se hizo el ofendido cuando le dije que no me había percatado de él en el colegio

- Oh por favor, no digas que no me habías visto nunca, soy bien popular con las chicas

- Que presumido eres, pero la verdad es que nunca te había visto, nunca veo a nadie – lo último lo dije más para mi misma, pero él me escuchó

- Hablando en serio, no me extraña que nunca notes nada, siempre estás mirando hacia el suelo o estás con la mirada perdida, nunca te he visto conversar con nadie, siempre estás sola Annie ¿por qué?

- Soy la freaki ¿recuerdas? , además me gusta estar sola

- Pero nadie puede vivir en soledad extrema ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga?

- No acepto caridad, no estoy necesitada

- No es caridad, me agradas de verdad, cuando prestas atención eres graciosa, apuesto a que ni tú te habías dado cuenta de que eres muy simpática

- Oh, por dios me quieres seducir para llevarme a la cama – dije con cara de horror, pero irónicamente

- ¿ves?, eres divertida e irónica al mismo tiempo, me caes bien Annie

- Mmm

- Eso ¿qué significa?, ¿seremos amigos?

- Tal vez chico, tal vez

- Ya verás que nos divertiremos, con los demás chicos la pasamos súper bien y las chicas son muy buenas personas y les has caído bien, seremos un grupo muy divertido

- Eso creo – no estaba muy convencida, se que nunca iba a encajar en la vida normal de adolescente, además mañana en clases seguramente me evitaría, a nadie le gustaría ser visto con la freaki, era ganarse problemas con los idiotas

- Ven, vamos, los demás están esperando, te quiero mostrar algo

Cuando fuimos donde estaban los demás chicos quedé impresionada, ya no estábamos a orilla de la playa, estábamos en una pista improvisada de skate y todos llevaban uno, wow, esto no me lo esperaba, ellos sentían la misma pasión que yo por la adrenalina, me quedé observándolos, eran muy buenos en lo que hacían, hasta las chicas hacían sus maniobras, cada vez me agradaban más estos muchachos.

Cuando por fin llegué a casa preparé algo para comer, estaba realmente hambrienta, no es que fuera una gran cocinera, la verdad es que se me daba fatal la cocina, pero no podía comprar todos los días comida preparada, así que me preparé unas hamburguesas y una ensalada, quedaron pasables para una persona hambrienta que no se fija mucho en lo que come.

Estaba caminando en el pasillo hacia la cafetería cuando escuchó que me llaman, desconcertada miro en dirección de esa voz conocida y me encuentro con Seth que corría apresuradamente hasta llegar a mi lado

- hola pequeña, vamos a comer algo

- Seth ¿qué haces? No te pueden ver conmigo

- ¿por qué?, eres mi amiga y dije que te buscaría para comer juntos

- Ya, yo pensé que era por cortesía, además no estás obligado a hablarme en público

- Bah, eres tonta, no me importa lo que digan los demás, eres mi nueva amiga y si a los demás no les gusta pues que se jodan – wow este chico está loco de verdad

- Vamos Annie muero de hambre – sin darme cuenta me arrastra hacia la cafetería, estaba nerviosa, aterrada, yo la freaki iba a sentarme y a conversar con alguien. Mientras avanzábamos todos se quedaban mirando perplejos, ya que Seth era bastante apuesto y popular, todas las chicas se daban vuelta a mirarlo, al parecer él notó mi incomodidad y me tomó de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Una vez sentados, aún estaba nerviosa, además estábamos bastante cerca de la mesa de mis torturadores, ellos no me habían visto y esperaba que no me vieran, especialmente él. Seth miró en dirección a mi mirada y se dio cuenta de que los miraba a ellos

- ¿ellos te molestan bastante cierto? Los he visto

- Si, pero no les hago caso, lo que me preocupa es que te vean conmigo y la agarren en tu contra, de verdad no tienes que hablarme acá

- No seas tonta, además lo que ellos opinen me vale mierda

- ¿en serio no te importa?

- No, ellos peden besar mi peludo culo – dijo y no aguanté las ganas y me largué a reír

- ¿dijiste lo que creo que dijiste?

- Si, pueden besar mi peludo culo, y por las dudas es una expresión, no es que lo tenga peludo – dijo un poco avergonzado y reí con más ganas

- No te puedes retractar, ya lo dijiste tienes el culo peludo jajajaja – Seth se largó a reír también.

Era tan chistoso y no paraba de reír cuando sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda y miré en dirección a esa persona que sabía me estaba mirando, era él, me miraba de manera tan extraña ¿qué diablos le pasaba?, dejé de reírme cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, nos quedamos prendados, pero agarré algo de valor y desvié mi mirada, no me gustaba la forma en que nos habíamos perdido en los ojos del otro, raro, peligroso. Me volví a concentrar en Seth y en las estupideces que decía.

Hoy supuestamente llegaba un alumno nuevo al colegio y todas las chicas estaban como locas, al parecer el chico nuevo era un modelo de ropa interior o algo así. Después del altercado con Rosalie y los idiotas no me habían molestado en estos días, estaban tan drogados que casi me dan pena, especialmente Cullen, eran tan brillante y hermoso como el pecado y que se estuviera drogando era una lástima, bueno en todo caso a mi qué mierda me puede importar él, bah, seguramente me va a llegar el periodo por eso ando pensando en pendejadas.

Mierda, como todos los días los idiotas estaban en la entrada y tendría que pasar delante de ellos, además estaban con un joven que no conocía, seguramente era el chico nuevo, era bastante apuesto y grande, bastante musculoso y la zorra de Rosalie se le pegaba al cuerpo, pobre tipo, lo malo es que al parecer tendría un nuevo torturador, carajo, mi vida apesta.

Bajé la vista y traté de pasar apresuradamente por su lado, pero cómo no, la zorra de Rosalie me empujó y caí al suelo y todas mis cosas se desparramaron por todos lados, las estaba recogiendo rápidamente cuando una mano grande me entregó mis cosas y me tendió la mano para levantarme, cuando lo vi de cerca me estaba sonriendo y era realmente bien parecido, a pesar de ser tan grande su sonrisa le relajaba el rostro y dos hoyuelos se instalaban en sus mejillas, parecía un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, con desconfianza y temor tomé su mano y me levantó, susurré un gracias y me fui apresuradamente

Qué mierda estaba pasando ¿por qué de pronto la gente se estaba portando amable conmigo?, ahora lo único que faltaba es que Cullen viniera a ofrecerme casamiento jajajaja ¡si claro, como no! Antes de recibir un gesto amable de ese idiota se congela el puto infierno.

_Estaba tan cansada de llorar y de gritar por una explicación ¿dónde estaba? ¿por qué me hacía esto?, quería salir de este lugar, quería estar en mi casa, no encerrada con ese loco, me dolían las manos de tanto golpear los espejos para tratar de romperlos, nunca cedían, nunca se rompían y caí al suelo rendida, no se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero ese hombre volvió a entrar al cuarto y traía una bandeja con comida, no iba a ingerir nada proveniente de él, no lo haría, prefería morir que estar acá._

- _muñequita debes alimentarte, ven niña a comer_

- _no me diga muñequita y no voy a comer nada, quiero irme a mi casa, por favor deje que me vaya._

- _NUNCA, escucha bien nunca te dejaré ir, eres mía ahora y siempre lo serás, eres mi muñequita hermosa y esta es tu nueva casa, tu nueva vida junto a mi, donde perteneces_

- _¿cómo? ¿no va a pedir rescate?, porque esto es secuestro y mi padre pagará cualquier suma de dinero que pida, por favor pida rescate_

- _Shii, tranquila muñeca, no me interesa el dinero de tu padre, estás acá porque eres mía, yo te voy a cuidar como lo que eres, una muñequita hermosa y frágil y vamos a ser muy felices juntos_

- _No, no, no, por favor no me haga daño, por favor déjeme ir y no soy una jodida muñequita, no soy frágil, quiero irme ahora maldito pedófilo - ya no aguantaba más y empecé a gritarle y a arrojarle todo lo que pillaba en camino, no quería estar ahí, no quería ser una de esas chicas a las que violaban, no quería pertenecer a la maldita estadística de violaciones y vejaciones._

- _No digas tonterías niña, no soy un violador, es sólo que desde la primera vez que te vi me deslumbraste, eres tan hermosa, tan pura y te estás perdiendo con esas amistades que tienes, con esa vida que decidiste llevar_

- _No, no entiendo_

- _Esa puta vida que estás llevando, eres una niña brillante e inteligente y te la pasas en conciertos, discotecas y pub, bebiendo y rodeándote de ese mundo que no es apropiado para ti, eres muy inocente para ese ambiente._

- _Maldito enfermo, mi padre me encontrará y te matará, además James…_

- _No nombres a ese maldito hombre, nunca, me entiendes, nunca vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre, ese idiota que te acompaña para todos lados debes olvidarlo, nunca más lo verás_

- _No, él junto a mi padre me rescatarán, James vendrá a salvarme, es mi mejor amigo y me cuida_

- _¿amigo? Jajaja, ese puto cabrón está enamorado de ti, puedo verlo en la forma que te mira, a pesar de tener una novia hermosa y apropiadamente de su edad él te ama, todos los que te rodean lo saben, se le nota demasiado y nunca serás de él, nunca cantarás o tocarás ningún instrumento si no es para mi, sólo yo tengo el derecho de escucharte cantar_

- _Estás enfermo_

- _TÚ ME TIENES ENFERMO, DESDE QUE TE VI ENTRASTE A MI VIDA PARA ATORMENTARME, NO DEJAS MIS PENSAMIENTOS, ATORMENTAS MIS SUEÑOS Y POR ESO TE TRAJE CONMIGO, ERES MÍA, SÓLO MÍA._

Desperté como todos los días, sudada y temblorosa, malditos recuerdos, maldito enfermo nunca me deja en paz, nunca deja de torturarme.

Hoy no vería a Seth porque tenía que ayudarle a su madre que se encontraba enferma y tenía que cuidar a sus hermanos, estaría nuevamente sola, ya que los amigos de Seth asistían a clases en la reserva de la Push, Seth era el único que asistía al colegio conmigo. Con los días nuestra amistad se había afianzado, con los otros chicos también me llevaba de maravilla, nos juntábamos todos los días en la Push, practicábamos en Skate, hacíamos asados y fogatas, la pasábamos tan bien que a veces me olvidaba por un momento de mis miedos y cada día que pasaba me sentía un poco más en paz, un poco más como yo misma antes de que me secuestraran.

La banda de idiotas no me molestaban tanto, pero Rosalie me miraba cada vez más con cara de odio. Entré al baño, quería refrescarme un poco antes de irme a casa, al entrar supe que había cometido un error garrafal, ahí se encontraba el puto Edward y se estaba cogiendo a una chica, no se como se llamaba y no me interesaba, pero cómo podían ser tan descarados ni siquiera habían echado cerrojo a la puerta y Edward embestía con fuerza a la chica que gemía y jadeaba como loca, mierda era tan vergonzoso que no atiné a hacer nada y me quedé como pegada al piso. Edward fue el primero en darse cuenta de mi presencia y me miró con cara de horror y empujó a la chica a un lado que rápidamente recogió su ropa y se vestía apresuradamente, en cambio Edward me miraba directamente sin hacer nada para cubrirse, me sonrojé y él bajó la vista como si estuviera avergonzado y en ese momento me despabilé y salí corriendo de ahí, no me detuve hasta que estuve bastante lejos y apoyándome en una pared descansé, estaba tan asustada, si Edward me encontraba seguramente me haría daño por haberlo interrumpido, mierda, respiraba agitadamente por el bochorno, el cansancio que me dejó la carrera y principalmente por el susto de lo que me haría Edward cuando me encontrara.

Traté de seguir caminando, pero temblaba como una hoja mientras salía hacia el estacionamiento. Antes de llegar a salir suena mi celular y al ver la pantalla veo que me llamaba Paul, le contestó y me dice que me está esperando en el estacionamiento porque pasaríamos el día en la Push y no quería que me fuera sola, así que me apresuré, pero mi suerte era pésima ya que al cortar la llamada me toman del brazo y me giran, era Edward, carajo estaba perdida, mi cara seguramente era de puro miedo

- yo, yo, Edward, de verdad no era mi intención interrumpirte, disculpa yo…

- Annie, no te disculpes, la verdad es que yo…..mierda yo….- se veía tan furioso que me dio tanto miedo

- Por favor Edward yo no he visto nada, yo, me tengo que ir

- No, espera, deja que yo explique lo…

- Princesa ¿Por qué demoras tanto? – uff, Paul llegó en el mejor momento

- Ehh, lo siento me demoré un poco, vamos

- ¿un poco? Princesa llevo rato esperándote, vamos me muero de hambre y mira lo que te traje – me mostró un casco

- ¿y eso Paul?

- Un casco, pero no es cualquier casco, es tu casco princesa, me compré una moto y te compré un casco especialmente para ti y vas la primera en subirte conmigo, oh, pero que descortés, estabas conversando con un amigo – mierda me había olvidado de Edward que aún sujetaba mi brazo, lo miré y estaba mirando fijamente desde Paul hacia mi repetidamene

- Ehhh, si pero ya iba a buscarte, me tengo que ir Edward

- Ah, ya veo, ah perdón – dijo al darse cuenta de que aún sostenía mi brazo, lo soltó y el gesto no pasó desapercibido para Paul a quien no le gustó para nada la actitud de Edward y lo miraba con desconfianza, mis amigos sabían muy bien que yo no tenía más amigos que ellos

- ¿te estaba haciendo daño princesa?

- Oh, no, no, él me estaba pidiendo unos apuntes de biología ¿cierto Edward? – por favor di que si idiota, porque Paul era muy malas pulgas y si se daba cuenta de la verdadera situación molía a golpes a Edward y no quería que hubieran problemas por mi culpa

- Si, Annie me iba a prestar unos apuntes, pero los paso a buscar más tarde a tu casa – qué mierda está hablando Edward, cómo que va a ir a mi casa, carajo me quiere ver a solas seguramente para gritarme o golpearme, mierda, mierda, mierda - ¿a qué hora pasó por tu casa Annie?

- No va a poder ser, la princesa se va conmigo todo el día y la llevaré tarde en la noche, si es que la llevo a su casa, vamos nena, los chicos nos están esperando – Edward abrió los ojos como plato y la verdad es que yo misma estaba un tanto shokeada por lo que dijo Paul

- Oh, comprendo ve Annie tu novio está impaciente – carajo, lo que temía ahora Edward piensa que Paul es mi novio, lo miro y se veía tan raro, como triste o algo así, raro, Edward definitivamente es raro

- Ok, adiós

- Adiós Annie

Nos fuimos apurados a ver la moto, me encantaban y estaba ansiosa por verla, así que me olvidé del episodio que acababa de vivir. Al llegar al estacionamiento vi la moto, carajo era hermosa, negra y brillante, se me caía la baba por subirme y sentir el golpe de adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo

- ¿te gusta princesa?

- Oh Paul es maravillosa, vamos apúrate, quiero sentir ese bebé en movimiento

- Jajaja, princesa no sabía que te gustaban tanto las motos, si estás que babeas jajajaja

- Tonto, no estoy babeando – dije golpeándolo ligeramente en el brazo

- Vamos nena ponte tu casco y toma esta cazadora

- Pero Paul me voy a ver horrible y gorda

- Para nada Annie, pero si quieres puedes sacarte esa suéter que traes

- No, no es necesario

- Oh vamos Annie, ven, hazme caso –

y casi sin darme cuenta me sacó el suéter de un tirón, un tirón tan fuerte que levantó la sudadera que llevaba debajo y dejó mi vientre al aire, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al descubrir mi secreto, mierda ahora qué voy a decir al respecto

- Annie ¿qué mierda? ¿por qué estás toda fajada?

- Yo, yo…

- En casa princesa, en casa me contarás, ahora ponte la cazadora – le hice caso

- Wow, princesa, te vez…..

- Fea, ya lo se, pero no se puede hacer nada, yo soy así de fea jajaja

- Oh cállate, te vez tan sexy

- Oh, cállate tonto si no quieres que le cuente a tu novia

- Jajajaja, vamos princesa, no me gusta el público indeseado – no se a que se refería pero me subí a la moto y arrancamos velozmente, tenía ganas de gritar de emoción y al parecer Paul lo notó porque gritó

- Dilo princesa, grítalo fuerte

- OH, POR DIOS TE AMO PAUL, ERES MARAVILLOSO – no es que lo ame como hombre, lo amo como amigo y además me encantan las motos y le golpe de adrenalina fue maravilloso, hace tanto tiempo que no montaba una moto que estaba extasiada

EDWARD POV

¡Carajo!, me sentía como la mierda, Annie me acababa de ver follando en el baño, sentía tanta vergüenza, pero estaba tan angustiado y caliente que hice lo que mejor hago, follarme a alguna zorra, pero joder, que me viera la freaki no estaban en mis planes. Cuando salió corriendo toda sonrojada no pensé en nada más que salir a buscarla y darle alguna explicación ¿por qué? No tengo la más puta idea. Cuando la encontré iba apresurada hacia el estacionamiento, traté, juro que traté de explicarme y pedirle perdón, se veía tan inocente que quise explicarle no se que mierda, pero no alcancé, cuando la toqué su cara era de miedo, joder, todavía me teme, seguramente cree que voy a golpearla o algo así, nuevamente traté de disculparme, cuando llegar un tipo enorme y la llama ¿princesa?, le dice princesa ¿quién carajo es para decirle así?, se ve mayor, seguramente tiene 20 o 22 años. Todo el rato que duró la conversación estaba como muriéndome por dentro, ella se había vuelto una obsesión para mi, siempre la miraba, siempre pendiente de sus gestos, de sus sonrisas con Seth, pero este tipo me ponía furioso, esa familiaridad con ella me molestaba y cuando dijo que se iba con ella y que probablemente no llegaría a casa me quedó todo claro, él era su novio, me dolió el pecho y casi pude sentir como se rompía mi corazón pedazo a pedazo, nuevamente sentía ganas de llorar y de tomar a la freaki y llevármela conmigo, que dejara a ese imbécil. Cuando salieron al estacionamiento los seguí y carajo lo que vi me dejó más triste y desconcertado, el tipo le sacó el suéter a Annie y le levantó la sudadera y mierda ella estaba toda fajada ¿por qué? ¿qué mierda significaba eso?, a pesar del desconcierto no puede evitar fijarme en su cuerpo, debajo de toda esa ropa horrible y extremadamente grande que usaba ella era delgada, fina y delicada ¿por qué ocultaba su cuerpo de esa manera? ¿qué quería esconder? ¿solamente su cuerpo o algo más?. Ahora me tenía más intrigado que antes, ella de a poco se estaba volviendo cada vez más en una obsesión para mi, quería descubrir todos sus secretos, todos sus misterios.

Cuando se puso la cazadora de cuero y el casco, joder, era verdaderamente la mujer más caliente y sexy que había visto en mi vida. Cuando arrancaron alcancé a escuchar a Annie gritar a todo pulmón OH, POR DIOS TE AMO PAUL, ERES MARAVILLOSO. En ese momento supe que estaba perdido, me gustaba la freaki, me gustaba mucho y ella tenía novio y sin darme cuenta las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

**Hola chicas, subí el capítulo antes, espero les guste. Edward se ha enamorado y Bella no está interesada ¿qué les parece?. Dejen sus reviews**

**Besotes Sandra.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MUÑEQUITA**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a S. M, la historia es de mi imaginación.**

**SUMMARY**

La vida en Forks no era lo que Bella pensaba que sería, con un pasado triste llegó a vivir a ese pueblo encontrando crueldad, engaños y mentiras, el autor de todo eso : Edward Cullen.

CAPÍTULO V

CARLISLE POV

- Maldita sea Edward, no tienes vergüenza ¿cómo se te ocurre llegar en ese estado y meter en la casa a esa niña?, deberías tener algo de respeto por la familia

- Por favor no es para tanto, además que te ofende tanto que yo sea libre de traer mis mujerzuelas a la casa y tú no

- ¿qué pasó Edward, antes no eras así? ¿dime qué hice mal para que te comportes de esa manera?, este no eres tú, ¡contéstame!

- Bah, yo soy así y me importa una mierda lo que opines, apenas cumpla mi mayoría de edad me largo de esta hipócrita familia

- Si es lo que quieres no te voy a retener, Esme sufre cada día más con tu actitud, todos sufrimos con tus pendejadas, ya estoy harto y la verdad es que no te comprendo, te hemos dado todo para que seas feliz y no lo eres ¿por qué?

- Si no eres capaz de asumir tus culpas yo no voy a decírtelas Carlisle

- Fuera de mi vista, la próxima vez que te comportes de manera inadecuada te largas ¿me escuchaste?

- Si, si, santo Carlisle

Qué diablos he hecho mal para que Edward se comporte de esa manera, le he dado todo, familia, estabilidad, amor, todo desde hace un tiempo se comporta como un delincuente, bebiendo, drogándose, trayendo infinidad de muchachas a su cama, a mi casa, muchachas a las que después de usarlas las bota a la calle sin ninguna consideración, no, ese no es el muchacho que yo traje a vivir bajo mi techo, no es mi sobrino que llegó hace 10 años destrozado, veo una infinita ira hacia mi y no se a que se debe, nunca me habla, siempre con acertijos, siempre culpándome de algo que sólo él sabe.

Esme, mi pobre Esme ya no sabe como manejar la situación, mi casa se ha convertido en un campo de batalla y los contendientes son parte fundamental de la familia, pero por el bien de Esme le pondré fin al asunto, si Edward quiere marcharse que lo haga, ya no puedo soportar ver a Esme llorar una vez más por su culpa, si quiere ser libre que lo sea, lo quiero como a un hijo, pero no estoy dispuesto a aceptar más ese comportamiento licencioso, menos en mi casa.

- llegó nuevamente borracho ¿cierto?

- Si Esme, pero no te aflijas ya sabes como es el muchacho

- No querido ya no se cómo es, ha cambiado tanto y no se por qué

- Yo tampoco linda, yo tampoco, pero él no quiere hablar, se rehúsa a explicarse, ya no se cómo llegar a él

EDWARD POV

Hijo de puta cínico ¿quién mierda se creía para sermonearme así? Un santo, ja y más ja, él era el único culpable de esta mierda de familia, fingiendo, siempre fingiendo que todo está bien, que son la familia perfecta, que son felices, carajo, no soporto la hipocresía, la mentira ¿y qué tiene que beba y me drogue de vez en cuando? Soy joven, se supone que los jóvenes se divierten de esa manera, además no siempre traigo mis zorras a la casa, pero hoy era necesario, casi como respirar y la culpa la tenía la maldita freaki, me jodió el cerebro, puta y más puta, debería desaparecer, desearía no haberla conocido nunca, nunca haberla mirado realmente, nunca haberme perdido en esos ojos de mierda que tiene, realmente me funde el cerebro y no me deja pensar con claridad, ella no es nadie, es escoria, nunca nadie se había fijado en ella y ahora tiene un puto novio, el maldito de Emmett la mira como si fuera un pedazo de carne listo para hincarle los dientes, además está ese pendejo de Seth que la acompaña para todos lados, joder.

Cuando la vi marcharse con el puto novio me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, ¡yo llorando por una zorra!, nunca antes me había pasado y no quedaría así, me fui a la disco y me emborraché hasta quedar casi inconsciente, la verdad es que no me di ni cuenta de que me había ligado a una zorra y la había traído a la casa, cuando desperté vi a esa rubia despampanante desnuda abrazada a mi cuerpo y me dio asco, nunca dejo que me abracen, pero como me quedé dormido la muy zorra se quedó, ni siquiera se como se llama y ni me acuerdo de habérmela cogido, pero al parecer fue sexo salvaje porque en la pieza estaba todo revuelto y antes de que la rubia despertara pude hacer control de daños y la verdad es que no pasó el examen, la zorra tenía varios chupones y mordidas esparcidas en varias partes del cuerpo.

La desperté y a empujones la traté de echar de la casa, pero para mi mala suerte justo venía entrando Carlisle a la casa y nos vio, carajo, lo único que faltaba. Después de la discusión me encerré en la pieza, no asistiría a clases, estaba reventado y necesitaba dormir la resaca.

Cuando desperté ya era de noche, miré la hora si, eran las 8 de la noche, no tenía nada que hacer así que tomé mi auto y empecé a vagar por la ciudad, después de casi media hora sin rumbo me dirigí hacia la Push, hace tiempo que no iba y quería relajarme unos instantes.

Al llegar me senté un rato en la arena y empecé a arrojar piedras al mar, pero no me estaba relajando nada, seguía pensando en la freaki y lo que seguramente había hecho con su noviecito, mierda, ella tenía que ser mía, estaba decidido, una vez que me la follara se acabaría la obsesión, si eso era, la conquistaría y me la follaría como a las demás zorras, claro que con ella quizás me tomaría más tiempo, en el fondo parece que no es una zorra y además me tiene miedo, pero que diablos tiempo es lo que me sobra en esta puta vida, así que prepárate freaki pronto sabrás lo que es un hombre de verdad, te daré el mejor revolcón de tu puta vida.

Estaba divagando y afinando el plan cuando me llegaron voces de unos chicos que iban corriendo hacia las cabañas de la reserva de la playa

- vamos, apúrate Embry, va a comenzar la competencia y no me quiero perder el espectáculo, Paul está realmente cabreado porque Annie no le hizo caso

- Paul ya debería estar acostumbrado, Annie es testaruda y va a competir si o si – mierda estaban hablando de Annie, de eso no hay duda, así que me paré y decidí seguirlos y ver de qué mierda estaban hablando

- ¿crees que logre pasar la prueba?

- ¿Annie? Oh si, has visto como se maneja, a aprendido bastante y en tan poco tiempo

Cuando llegué no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, un montón de chicos estaban alrededor de unas rampas de skater y a un costado divisé a la freaki discutiendo con su noviecito

- no te voy a permitir hacer esta locura Annie

- no te estoy pidiendo permiso, no eres mi padre, además Seth me a enseñado y estoy preparada

- no dije, te vas a lastimar, hazme caso princesa, por favor

- no seas una nena Paul, no me pasará nada, no es la primera vez que me subo

- pero…

- pero nada, además ¿no deberías estar preocupado por Rachel, ella es tu novia?

- Si, pero ella está acostumbrada, hace tiempo que practica y me preocupo porque eres mi amiga y quiero protegerte – joder, no eran novios, eran amigos, quería gritar y bailar de contento, ahora no iba a ser tan difícil llevármela a la cama

- Ya, ya, se que te preocupas por mi, pero confía en mi, se que puedo, además si me caigo me podrás cuidar como a un bebé

- No es gracioso princesa

- Oh, por dios ya deja de decirme princesa, de eso no tengo nada

Era tan extraño verla interactuar de esa manera tan libre, tan desinhibida, era como otra persona, en el colegio era totalmente tímida y acá era definitivamente otra persona, al parecer todos eran muy buenos amigos y apreciaban a la freaki, es más la protegían y la admiraban, la verdad no se por qué, pero ella producía esos sentimientos hasta en mi.

Casi me morí de susto cuando supe exactamente en que consistía la competencia o demostración como le decían los chicos que estaban a los alrededores. Varios chicos y chicas incluidas a la freaki se habían subido en las rampas, Annie estaba en la más alta y con mayor grado de dificultad, o eso creo, no me manejo en este deporte si se le puede llamar de esa manera, pero donde se había subido Annie era la más alta y casi me cago de miedo cuando uno de los chicos empieza a deslizarse cuesta debajo de la rampa y empieza a hacer las piruetas con el skate, joder, nunca me había interesado esa actividad y nunca me había detenido a verlas con claridad, siempre veía a los chicos de los skate como chicos vagos que jugaban con una patineta y nada más, pero verlos ahora y hacer esas maniobras era espectacular.

Llegó el turno de la freaki y estaba temblando, espero no se diera con el piso demasiado fuerte, sino cómo mierda me la iba a montar si estaba con el cuerpo todo quebrado.

Pero nada malo pasó, la muy idiota sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y me quedé como imbécil mirándola, mierda, si que sabía moverse arriba del skate y las maniobras que hacía eran precisas y espectaculares, pude observar a los chicos que estaban mirando la demostración y pude identificar el asombro y la admiración hacia la freaki.

Al terminar estallaron los aplausos y a pesar de que la freaki no ganó se desempeñó bastante bien según los chicos que estaban a cargo de determinar quien lo hizo mejor.

Los muchachos se estaban dirigiendo hacia la playa donde celebrarían cuando la divisé lejos de compañía, me acerqué lentamente para no asustarla

- Annie, hola – dio un pequeño respingo y al girarse pude notar que estaba nerviosa y desconcertada por mi presencia

- Ehh, hola

- Annie, yo quería disculparme por lo que pasó en el baño del colegio

- No, no, yo no diré nada en serio Edward yo

- No me estás entendiendo, yo quiero disculparme, nunca debiste presenciar algo así, estoy realmente avergonzado

- ¿por qué?, siempre lo haces, al menos todos comentan eso de ti, además no me debes ninguna explicación

- Si te la debo, es que yo, mierda Annie yo quisiera ser tu amigo

- ¿qué?, estás borracho Edward, o es otra de tus bromitas

- No, de verdad Annie, estoy tan arrepentido de los maltratos que te he ocasionado y quisiera que con el tiempo confiaras en mi y en mi amistad, por lo menos podríamos intentarlo ¿no? Tratar de conocernos

- Yo, no se, esto es tan raro, además no tengo tantos amigos, no estoy acostumbrada y no me siento cómoda

- ¿Annie? ¿estás bien linda? – mierda lo que faltaba, que alguien nos interrumpiera

- Hola, soy Quil y ¿tú eres?

- Hola soy Edward, compañero de Annie

- Ah, genial, ¿vienes con nosotros? – Annie no decía nada, estaba tan nerviosa y retorcía sus manos compulsivamente

- ¿dónde?

- A la playa, los chicos han organizado una fogata y tenemos tragos, harta comida y música

- Oh, estaría genial ¿puedo Annie?

- Ehhhh, s…si puedes venir con nosotros – bien, había aceptado compartir conmigo y sus amigos

Estar con sus amigos no fue tan malo, eran bastantes chistosos y pude corroborar que querían mucho a la freaki, especialmente Paul y Seth, eran como sus hermanos y no la dejaban sola. En un principio la freaki se mostró bastante incómoda y se que era por mi presencia, pero al rato ya estaba un poco más suelta y hasta estaba bromeando con los chicos, era increíble descubrir que la chica tímida y freaki del colegio era tan cómica y sarcástica al mismo tiempo, de aburrida no tenía nada y a medida que transcurrían las horas y el alcohol se alojaba en nuestros organismos todo era más sencillo, hasta la freaki reacia en un principio estaba bebiendo, lo raro es que bebían tragos fuertes y ella como si nada, ni una mueca de desagrado cuando el alcohol quemaba su garganta, era como si estuviera acostumbrada a beber, raro.

Quil se dio cuenta de la facilidad de Annie para beber ron y tequila y lo comentó

- bueno, no es la primera vez que tomo, además no me emborracho con facilidad

- oh

- ¿y quién te dio tu primer trago? – si, yo quería saber lo mismo, esta chica era tan misteriosa que cualquier información me servía, además ya estaba bastante más relajada

- Oh, ese fue James – al decir ese nombre pude percibir una nota de nostalgia y un profundo dolor y le pregunté directamente ya que estaba sentado a su lado

- ¿quién es James Annie? – pude ver confusión y duda al responderme

- Ehhh, un amigo – eso no se lo creía nadie menos yo

- ¿amigo solamente?

- En ese tiempo si, mi mejor amigo

- ¿ y después?

- No quiero hablar del tema Edward, además no somos amigos para contarte mis cosas

- No te enojes, era simple curiosidad

- Vale, no estoy enojada, sólo no me gusta divulgar mi vida privada – mierda ese tal James de seguro fue alguien importante en su vida

El tiempo siguió pasando y me enteré de varias cosas al conversar con los chicos, por ejemplo supe que Annie vivía sola, nadie sabía el por qué, sólo que Annie nunca hablaba de su familia ni de nada de su pasado, también me enteré que en un principio era bastante tímida pero que con las semanas se había adaptado bien a la reserva y a sus integrantes.

Cuando la freaki anunció que se tenía que ir me ofrecí para llevarla y no opuso mayor resistencia, bien ya la tenía en el bote, además se notaba bastante bebida, así que eso facilitaría las cosas

Al subirse en mi auto no pude evitar sentir su aroma, era embriagante, era espectacular y la sangre se me subió al igual que cierta parte baja de mi cuerpo, mierda con sólo olerla me había puesto duro, pero ella al parecer no lo había notado, así que traté de relajarme y conversar algo.

- Annie cuéntame algo de tu familia

- ¿por qué?

- ¿por qué no?

- No puedo y no repliques – mierda esa chica era dura, no soltaría nada

- Ok ¿cuéntame algo sobre ti entonces?

- Oh, a ver, me llamo Annie, tengo 17 años ah si, y soy la freaki y la escoria del colegio y posiblemente de toda la ciudad, pero eso tú lo sabes bien – carajo me había jodido con esa respuesta

- Ok, lo se

- ¿por qué Edward y quiero la verdad?

- Por qué qué

- Por qué este repentino interés en ser mi amigo, no me engañas, algo te traes

- La verdad es que me gustas y mucho y no es de ahora, creo que es de hace tiempo y no me había dado cuenta, pero es la verdad, me gustas Annie – ya me tiré a la piscina, era verdad que me gustaba, pero eso no quitaba que una vez que me la follara la tiraría como un trapo viejo

- No es verdad

- ¿por qué te cuesta tanto creerme?, eres linda, divertida, no eres una zorra como todas las del colegio

- Pero, pero, tú no me gustas Edward, lo siento, pero es la verdad – mierda, no le gusto, no le gusto ¿cómo no le iba a gustar, soy el tipo más popular, el más buscado por las mujeres? ¿qué mierda le pasa a la freaki?

- Oh, pero eso no quita que te pueda gustar en el futuro, Annie te voy a conquistar

- Jajaja, no lo creo, de verdad no pierdas el tiempo, no vale la pena, además ya no puedo querer – lo último lo dijo tan bajito, pero la escuché, mierda por qué tenía que ser tan complicada esta mujer

- Lo voy a conseguir, te voy a conquistar y serás mi novia

Cuando llegamos a su casa quedé impresionado, para ser la freaki su casa era bastante grande y lujosa, además ella vivía sola, seguramente sus padres tenían mucho dinero para tener una casa así. La dejé en la puerta como todo caballero y le besé la mejilla antes de que entrara.

Había pasado un mes desde que me le declaré a Annie y la verdad es que la amistad iba creciendo, la verdad es que con ella todo era tan fácil de llevar, en un principio fue difícil no les voy a mentir, el mayor obstáculo fueron mis amigos, ellos no se tomaron nada bien a mi nueva amiga, pero que se jodan soy el maldito rey del colegio así que por mi que se pudran, dejaron de hablarme, pero como dije soy un jodido rey así que a los pocos días empezaron a regañadientes a aceptar mi amistad con la freaki, claro que el menos contento con eso fue Emmett, ya que el muy pendejo me dijo abiertamente que le gustaba la freaki y que si le hacía daño me mataría y un montón de mierda parecida, en fin, no le tomé mucho asunto. Rosalie fue otra que puso el grito en el cielo, pero bah, quién le hace caso a esa zorra, además le convenía, así su querido y deseado Emmett no tenía oportunidad con la freaki.

Annie todavía no le gustaba mucho mis amigos y siempre los veía con recelo, pero no la puedo culpar, nos habíamos portado muy mal con ella, pero ahora todo estaba cambiando, la verdad es que todavía no me la llevaba a la cama, sólo éramos amigos, pero les cuento un secreto, ya no me importa si no cae conmigo, la verdad es que cada vez me gusta más, ella es tan especial, tan freaki, no se, todavía es un misterio para mi, no se ha abierto mucho a contarme sus cosas, pero de a poco he ido descubriendo más su personalidad, es muy perspicaz, leal y buena amiga, claro que con sus amigos de la Push, con los míos apenas habla, aunque la más contenta es Alice, ella realmente la estima, pero Annie no afloja mucho, pero Alice es paciente y ya anda diciendo que serán las mejores amigas del mundo, lo dudo un poco Annie a veces actúa como si no quisiera tener amigos, como si le estuviera prohibido tener personas a su alrededor.

Un mes y aún seguíamos en amistad, ansiaba tanto poder besarla, reclamarla como mi novia, pero como dije anteriormente Annie era muy desconfiada, además cada vez que toco el tema me dice que lo siente pero que no le gusto en esa forma, mierda, me rompe el puto corazón cada vez que me rechaza, pero se que miente, a veces me mira de una manera especial cuando cree que yo no la estoy mirando y en varias ocasiones la he visto mirarme el cuerpo con curiosidad y deseo, no es que sea presumido o arrogante, pero juro que la he visto mirarme con deseo, yo igual la miro así, es que es tan linda y sensual y lo mejor de todo es que ella no se da cuenta de lo sexy que puede ser, incluso vistiendo esa horrible ropa que usa, por que si, sigue usando esa espantosa ropa, Alice la a tratado de convencer varias veces de cambiar su look, pero Annie se niega rotundamente, a mi no me molesta, ella es linda y me gusta como es, aunque no puedo negar que me gustaría verla con ropa más atrevida o ceñida al cuerpo, además no se me ha olvidado que se que se faja el cuerpo.

Cuando le pregunté el motivo, esquivó radicalmente el tema diciendo que a mi no tenía porque importarme, claro que me importaba, a mi no importaba si tenía algo malo en el cuerpo, no era motivo para ocultarse, además me gustaría ser yo quien descubriera todos sus secretos y por supuesto su cuerpo, ey me estoy portando mejor, pero no soy un santo y esa mujer me vuelve loco, ando todo el día caliente pensando en ella, diablos como quisiera que fuera mi novia para poder cogérmela, ya está bien les mentí cuando dije que no importaba si no caía conmigo, me muero por follarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, me estoy portando como todo un príncipe y ella no me da ni la hora y me revienta desearla tanto y que ella diga, " lo siento no me gustas", maldita sea, acaso no se da cuenta de que es importante para mi, porque si me importa, y no es pecado que la quiera en mi cama, ella es tan deseable, carajo, carajo, carajo, ya me puse duro.

Hoy habíamos quedado en ver una película los dos solos en su casa, es la primera vez que me invita así que estoy nervioso, ese es su terreno. Otras veces hemos ido a la pizzería, al cine, a la playa, pero joder a su casa no había ido.

Cuando llegué todo estaba dispuesto en la sala para ver películas, la verdad es que iba a ser una maratón puesto que mañana no había colegio, así que teníamos un montón de películas para ver tranquilamente. Después de escoger una de acción como primera opción nos sentamos cómodamente en el sofá.

Mierda, parece que no era buena idea la de las películas, estábamos demasiado juntos, podía sentir su calor revoloteando en mi cuerpo y si seguía así podían pasar dos cosas: una me la follaba de una buena vez o dos tendría que irme a la casa y llamar a alguna de las zorras y así se me bajaba la calentura, no piensen mal de mi, pero soy un joven caliente y hormonal y si la freaki no me da lo que quiero y además me deja todo caliente ¿qué puedo hacer?, además soy discreto y por último no somos novios.

- Annie ¿por qué no te gusto?

- Agggg, Edward ¿por qué tienes que arruinar el momento?, no entiendes, yo no puedo querer a nadie

- ¿por qué? ¿es por ese tipo James?

- No metas a James en esto por favor

- Es que ya no aguanto más, me interesas de verdad y me destroza que ni siquiera te guste

- Agggg, si me gustas ¿ok?, pero no es tan fácil, yo, yo no puedo

- ¿te gusto? ¿de verdad?

- Si Edward, no soy de fierro y la verdad es que me gustas, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a ceder, yo no soy buena, arruino todo lo que me rodea, destruyo todo – no se a que mierda se refería con esos comentarios, pero me mató cuando se puso a llorar

- Shhhh, Annie, no digas esas cosas, no llores ángel, los ángeles no deben llorar - y sin más la besé, carajo se que no era el momento pero al diablo me moría por besarla,

En un principio Annie se quedó estática, pero a los pocos minutos respondió el beso, fue un beso tierno y lento, me di cuenta enseguida que Annie no tenía mucha experiencia, así que traté de ser lo más delicado y dulce posible, casi sin darme cuenta ya estábamos abrazados, ella tironeaba mi pelo y joder era lo putamente excitante que me había pasado, con las zorras era tan distinto, me tocaban por todos lados y me las tiraba con fuerza, pero un simple gesto como tironearme el pelo y besarme delicadamente wow estaba en el cielo, sus besos inexpertos me estaban volviendo loco, no voy a mentir más que loco me tenía putamente caliente, pero tenía que ir despacio, estaba naciendo esa necesidad en mi de no dañarla, la deseaba pero al mismo tiempo la quería proteger, joder ni yo mismo me entiendo, todo era tan nuevo para mi que ni yo mismo entendía que me pasaba, se que ella me gustaba, se que me la quería follar, pero también quería que ella me quisiera de verdad, mierda soy todo una marica.

El beso fue subiendo de tono y delinee su labio para pedir acceso y me lo concedió y nuestras lenguas se enroscaron en una lucha de poder por ganar, pero eso no era lo más importante, lo importante e increíble era el sabor de sus besos, eran dulces y embriagantes al mismo tiempo, sentía que mi cabeza giraba y cada vez la acercaba más a mi, no quería sentir nada más que su cuerpo aprisionado por el mío. Cuando empecé a sentir que nos faltaba el aire dejé sus labios y la miré, estaba más hermosa que nunca, labios rojos e inflamados por el beso, ojos llenos de vida y con deseo, seguramente yo me veía de la misma manera, quizás peor porque la deseaba tanto que apenas podía respirar, apenas podía aguantar las ganas de tirármele encima y recorrer su cuerpo completamente.

- Annie, se mi novia, por favor, te quiero, te quiero mucho, se que no nos conocemos lo suficiente, pero te juro que quiero conocerte, quiero que confíes en mi

- Yo…yo…si quiero ser tu novia

- No te arrepentirás mi ángel, te lo juro

Cuando nos despedimos estaba ¿cómo decirlo? ¿feliz?, si se podría decir que si, feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba tranquilo, pero estaba consciente que esto era sólo el principio, no conocía a la verdadera Annie, se que ocultaba muchas cosas, secretos que tendría que ir desenterrando de a poco, pero era un desafío que se que ganaría, por ella estaba mejor, bueno al menos ya no era tan cabrón como antes, ya, ya, se que es mentira, sigo siendo un cabrón de mierda y justamente ahora estoy que reviento los pantalones y las duchas frías ya no me sirven de nada, así que creo que tendré que ponerle fin a esta maldita calentura que tengo.

Bueno chicas al parecer Edward es bastante bipolar, no sabe bien qué siente, le gusta la freaki, pero al mismo tiempo no deja de que un puto ¿cómo se bajará la calentura? ¿la engañará el primer día de novios?. Se cree que ha ganado la batalla, pero la guerra es muy posible que la pierda, falta mucho por recorrer para ganarse a Bella y muchos secretos por revelarse en el camino

Dejen sus reviews, el próximo es Bella pov y probablemente Carlisle Pov

Nos estamos leyendo.

Cariños Sandra.


	6. Chapter 6

**MUÑEQUITA**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a S. M, la historia es de mi imaginación.**

**SUMMARY**

La vida en Forks no era lo que Bella pensaba que sería, con un pasado triste llegó a vivir a ese pueblo encontrando crueldad, engaños y mentiras, el autor de todo eso : Edward Cullen.

CAPÍTULO VI.-

BELLA POV

¡Joder!, tenía novio, aún no lo podía creer, Edward Cullen era mi novio, wow, si me hubieran preguntado meses atrás si Edward sería mi novio me hubiera carcajeado de la risa, es que nunca, pero nunca pensé que terminaría siendo su novia, pasó de ser mi torturador a mi novio, disculpen que repita tanto la palabra, pero ni yo misma me la creía, mi primer novio es muy diferente a como quería que fuera mi príncipe, la verdad es que mi imagen de novio y futuro esposo había muerto el día que James dejó este mundo, aunque nunca fuimos novios porque no tuvimos tiempo, estábamos realmente enamorados y él me dio mi primer beso minutos antes de morir. Entre escondernos y cambiar de ciudad en ciudad después que me rescató de mi secuestrador fue transformando mis sentimientos que siempre fueron de amistad en amor verdadero, era mi héroe, mi mejor amigo, mi salvador y cuando me di cuenta que ya no lo veía como un hermano o amigo sino que lo quería para mi para toda la vida el tiempo se nos agotó y su vida se extinguió.

Me gusta Edward, lo he ido descubriendo de a poco, es simpático cuando deja fuera la faceta de cabrón, pero tengo que ser sincera sigo enamorada de James, es que no se puede olvidar una amor así como así, quizás siempre lo voy a amar, él era perfecto, siempre lo supe, pero siempre lo vi como amigo, hasta que me enamoré y él me confesó que siempre me había amado, que desde que éramos niños sabía que nunca podría querer a nadie como a mi, había intentado por todos los medios de olvidarme, porque sabía que nunca lo vería con otros ojos, incluso había sido novio de Victoria por largo tiempo, pero decía que siempre estaba yo en su corazón y en su mente y la relación se deterioró hasta el punto que ya no se podía hacer nada más que terminar. En ese momento no supe los reales motivos de su rompimiento, Victoria era también mi amiga, pero cuando terminaron me miraba con odio y dejó de hablarme, cuando James me contó de sus sentimientos me dijo que Victoria siempre había sabido su verdad, pero que tenía la convicción que ella lo haría olvidarme.

¿podrá algún día Edward lograr que lo ame más de lo que amé a James?, no lo creo, además no es que sea pesimista, pero conozco a Edward y su reputación y no creo que le dure mucho el encantamiento conmigo y terminará engañándome, además aún no estoy segura de lo que yo pueda aportar para que esta reciente relación siga adelante, me siento vacía y rota como el primer día que supe que James estaba muerto, que mi vida era una mierda y que nunca podría volver a ser normal otra vez, así que pensándolo bien creo que fue un grandísimo error aceptar ser la novia de Cullen, aggggg, no se qué pensar, el chico es lindo, sexy, el más sexy que jamás he conocido, pero no confío plenamente en él, carajo, mejor dejo de pensar en estupideces.

A los tres días de ser novios mi mundo casi se desploma, llegó un alumno nuevo y cuando lo vi junto a mis nuevos amigos me quería morir. No alcancé a esconderme y me vió, en un principio se quedó al igual que yo mirándonos detenidamente sin hacer nada, sin movernos, sin hablarnos, nada, cuando reaccioné quise dar media vuelta y desaparecer, pero me llamó y de la peor manera que pudo hacerlo

- ¡Isabella!, ey espera – mierda, me quedé estática en mi lugar y me di vuelta lentamente, lo volví a enfocar y recompuse mi cara, no podía ser Jasper era el nuevo alumno, Jasper el hermano menor de James, mi vida se había ido a la mierda nuevamente, sólo me quedaba negar, negar hasta morir, se que no lo iba a engañar, sólo quería ganar tiempo, aunque quizás pudiera engañarlo, hacía bastantes años que no nos veíamos y yo ahora era totalmente distinta física y también emocionalmente

- Mmm, creo que te has equivocado amigo, me llamo Annie, me confundiste con alguien más – me miró con los ojos abiertos como plato y veía en él la duda de si estaba equivocado o no

- Oh, disculpa, te confundí con alguien a quien conozco y no veo en años ¿Annie dijiste que te llamas? – cada vez estrechaba más los ojos, ahora tenía la certeza que sabía que era yo, pero de todas maneras calló, no se el motivo

- No te preocupes

- Ok

- Ey, veo que conociste a mi hermosa novia – Edward había escuchado mi verdadero nombre y había algo raro en sus ojos, no supe identificar ese brillo inusual, pero prontamente sonrió y me guiñó un ojo y supe que por el lado de Edward estaba todo bien.

Los siguientes días Jasper siempre trataba de encontrarme sola para conversar, pero lo eludía lo mejor que podía, cada día que pasaba se veía más molesto y me daba unas miradas siniestras que hacían que me erizara, seguramente me odia por ser la causante de la muerte de su hermano y con justa razón, yo causé su muerte, yo debería estar muerta, no él.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que éramos novios y la verdad es que cada día era mejor que el anterior, Edward se portaba como un perfecto caballero y no me presionaba por nada, tonta no soy y se que quería más de mi, pero yo no estaba lista y él lo comprendía, apenas le dejaba besarme y tomarme de la mano, no lo dejaba que acariciara mi cuerpo puesto que siempre llevaba la faja para cubrirlo, pero la verdad es que creo que puedo decirle mi necesidad de llevarla, no revela mi pasado y a veces me da la impresión de que él lo sabe ¿cómo se preguntarán?, no lo se, pero a veces mira mi cuerpo de determinada manera como si tratara de ver que hay debajo.

El único que sabe con certeza que me fajo es Paul, ya que hace un tiempo lo descubrió y no pude mentirle y le conté parte de la verdad diciéndole que me avergonzaba mi cuerpo y por eso me fajaba, me trató de tonta y sin mala intención me pidió que me sacara la faja y le mostrara, lo hice, confío en él, claro que me quedé en sujetador y bragas, me sentía tan indefensa como desnuda ante él, con la vista baja para no ver su reacción, pero levantó mi cara con un dedo para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos y me dijo que era muy hermosa, que no debería ocultar más mi belleza de esa manera, se que soy hermosa, siempre me lo dijeron, pero no le puedo decir que me oculto por miedo a que otro hombre se obsesione conmigo de la misma manera que ese desgraciado lo hizo, así que le dije que lo pensaría, pero ahora con Edward en mi vida es más difícil seguir ocultando mi cuerpo, he llegado a quererlo mucho y la verdad es que cada vez que me besa o me mira con esos ojos tan hermosos en los cuales cada vez me pierdo más me excita, si me excita y cada vez más, soy una adolescente y mis hormonas empiezan a despertar y por dios, la manera en que me besa hace que desee que me presione y pida más que besos, casi he estado a punto de pedírselo un par de ocasiones, pero me acobardo, además me siento mal por desear a Edward porque aunque sigo amando a James, con él nunca tuve este tipo de pensamientos, apenas nos dimos un beso, nuestro amor fue más platónico, pero amor al fin y al cabo y a veces me da miedo olvidarlo porque al fin de cuentas él murió por mi culpa, aunque lo había idealizado como mi futuro esposo nunca me puse a pensar que para eso él tendría que tocarme, excitarme y hacerme el amor, en cambio con Edward voy por ese camino, si, quiero que me toque, que me excite, que me tome entre sus brazos y me haga mujer, su mujer, mierda, estoy enamorada, joder, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Lo único que hacía sombra a mi reciente felicidad era la presencia de Jasper, se que tenía que conversar con él, aclarar las cosas, pero me daba tanto miedo que se descubriera mi secreto, no estaba preparada para mostrarme tal cual soy.

Hoy Edward me invitó a su casa, quiere presentarme oficialmente a sus padres como su novia, estoy muy nerviosa, me ha costado mucho abrirme a las nuevas personas que están ahora en mi entorno, por ejemplo sus amigos y ahora los míos me han tratado bien, especialmente su hermana Alice, ella es un amor, la más difícil fue Rosalie, pero hasta cierto punto la entiendo, es que ella está bien caladita de Emmett y el oso no le da ni la hora, y lo que es peor es que hace dos semanas se me declaró, dice que me quiere, que deje a Edward, que me hará daño, pero lo rechacé rotundamente, lo veo como amigo y me da pavor que alguien se entere de lo que me dijo, Edward no es una persona pacífica y ya ha demostrado en varias ocasiones que no le gusta que nadie me mire de esa manera, es muy celoso, hasta le pegó a un chico que me dijo un piropo, así que no quiero ser la causante de discordia en el grupo de amigos, además Rose me cae cada vez mejor, a veces tira sus indirectas sobre Emmett y yo, pero me hago la tonta y pronto olvidamos el tema.

Como iba diciendo hoy iré a almorzar con los padres de Edward, es más ya faltan pocos minutos para que él me pase a buscar, pero ya estoy lista, me miro al espejo por última vez y el reflejo muestra siempre lo mismo, una chica fea y sin gracia ¿qué pensarán los padres de Edward al verme tan insignificante para su hijo?.

Ya íbamos de camino a su casa, pero de pronto estacionó el vehículo, se volteó para mirarme y joder esos ojos me derretían.

- Bésame Annie, por favor bésame – no lo pensé más y me abalancé para besarlo, diablos, cómo lo deseaba, el beso empezó como siempre, suave, tierno, pero yo quería más y él también así que profundicé el beso y él respondió con pasión contenida

- Me vuelves loco Annie, te juro que me vuelves loco, no te quiero presionar nena, pero cada vez me quemo más, quiero tocarte, quiero sentirte, pero si no estás lis…

- Shhhh, Edward, estoy lista, yo también te deseo, ardo por que me toques, pero me da miedo, mi cuerpo, yo….

- No me importa el motivo que tengas para ocultarlo bajo esa faja, eres hermosa y te deseo, quiero tocarte, Annie por favor sácate esa faja, déjame ver tu cuerpo – mierda él sabía, nunca me lo había dicho pero lo sabía

- ¿cómo….

- Después te cuento como lo se – con indecisión me incorporé lo que más pude dentro del coche y lentamente me saqué la sudadera dejando en evidencia la faja, lentamente la fui sacando de mi torso, los ojos de Edward no dejaban de mirarme con expectación y deseo y eso me dio el valor para seguir adelante hasta sacarla por completo quedando en sujetador

- Mierda, eres más hermosa de lo que había imaginado, eres una jodida diosa Annie – dijo cerrando los ojos de tanto deseo, su voz estaba más ronca y respiraba agitadamente, volvió a abrir los ojos y con estos me pidió permiso para tocarme, tragué en seco y asentí con mi cabeza para que me tocara, cuando lo hizo sentí un placer indescriptible, su toque fue suave, primero recorrió mi cintura mandando descargas de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo, fue ascendiendo lentamente hasta tocar mis pechos por encima del sujetador, sus ojos estaban cada vez más oscuros y respiraba cada vez más agitado, cuando abarcó mis pechos con sus manos cerró los ojos disfrutando, mis ojos también se cerraron y no pude evitar que se me escapara un jadeo de placer. Al escucharme maldijo despacio y soltando mis pechos me abrazó con fuerza

- Mierda, Annie, eres tan hermosa que duele mirarte, carajo te deseo tanto que tengo miedo que pueda abrumarte con mi pasión, yo no quiero hacerte daño, mejor cúbrete antes de que no responda por mis actos, oh nena yo…

- ¿tú qué?

- Carajo, yo te quiero, te amo, te amo tanto Annie, no se cuando pasó, pero desde hace semanas que me muero por decirlo, te amo y me da miedo, nunca me he enamorado y siento que me voy a volver loco de tanto amor que siento por ti – no sabía que decir, más bien si, pero su declaración me había tomado por sorpresa, pero debía ser valiente

- Yo también te amo Edward, mucho, mucho y también siento miedo de lo que siento.

- Nunca te dañaré, nunca te faltaré el respeto, eres lo más importante que tengo, eres mi mundo entero – esta tan feliz.

EDWARD POV

Estaba completamente enamorado de Annie, la amo y por fin se lo dije, más contento me tiene el hecho de que ella responde mis sentimientos, ahora me alegro de no haberla engañado hasta ahora, he tenido varias oportunidades y no puedo mentir me ha resultado trabajoso dejar mi lado canalla, pero el primer día que le pedí ser mi novia estuve bastante tentado, incluso llamé a una zorra y nos encontramos, pero cuando estaba listo para calmar la calentura que llevaba su cara vino a mi mente y no pude seguir adelante, me alejé como si los toqueteos de la zorra de Ángela me quemaran, me dio hasta asco que me tocara y me alejé dejándola sola en su casa.

Cuando se supo en el colegio que era novio de Annie las reacciones fueron diversas, desde asombro, incredulidad hasta entendimiento, ya que algunas personas dicen se veía venir por la forma en que nos mirábamos y era verdad no tengo ojos para nadie que no sea ella.

Pero algo dentro de mi me hacía sentir inquieto y es lo poco que la conozco, hemos compartido muchas cosas desde que somos novios, ahora se por ejemplo que ella vivió casi toda su corta vida en Chile, wow, o sea, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, su inglés es nítido, pero cuando le pedí que me hablara español casi me corro ahí mismo, se veía tan putamente sexy hablando ese idioma latino, se me da bien el español por lo que entendía a la perfección lo que me decía.

Mis visitas a su casa son todos los días, llego a puro dormir a la mía, paso todo el puto día con ella y me encanta, cuando llega la hora de irme no la quiero dejar, me duele la separación, pero no hemos avanzado en el tema físico como para quedarme a dormir con ella, la deseo más que cualquier cosa, pero la respeto y no quiero presionarla, así que las duchas frías y la autocomplacencia son pan de cada día para mi.

Cuando estamos en su casa, reímos, jugamos, vemos televisión, escuchamos música, aunque cuando escuchamos música noto que Annie se pone un tanto triste, así que prontamente cambiamos de actividad. Nos hemos juntado también bastante con sus amigos de la Push y ahora puedo casi decir que también me consideran amigo a mi, se lo mucho que quieren a mi Annie, así que bien seguido me tengo que mamar la cantaleta de que si le hago daño me matan.

Pero lo que me dejó bien loco, fue que hace unos días llegó un alumno nuevo llamado Jasper y su reacción al ver a Annie me asustó bastante y sobretodo por la reacción de Annie, parecían conocerse, pero descarté la posibilidad por que él la llamó Isabella, ese maldito nombre que me corroe el alma, pero mi Annie le aclaró que estaba equivocado, Jasper aceptó la equivocación, pero no se, algo raro hay ahí, quizás el amor me tiene jodido, porque Annie es Annie, no puede llamarse de otra manera y menos como la zorra de Carlisle.

Estaba pensando puras pendejadas lo se, pero es que acababa de ver y tocar a mi diosa sin esa maldita faja que usa y joder, era hermosísima, sus pechos eran la gloria, su cintura estrecha, pechos grandes pero firmes y carajo, cuando la toqué mi piel quemaba y estuve a punto de correrme, mi erección palpitaba y me moría por tumbarla en el asiento del auto y hacerle el amor sin descanso, pero teníamos tiempo, no quería abrumarla con mi lujuria, ella era inocente, pura y tenía que ganarme su pasión porque su amor ya lo tenía, después de tocarla nos confesamos y fue el momento más hermoso que he tenido en mi vida, joder parezco marica, pero no me importa, la amo, es mi vida, toda mi puta vida y ha valido con creces haber cambiado para ella, ser mejor cada día para que nunca deje de quererme.

Cuando llegamos a casa se la presenté a Esme, Carlisle había tenido una emergencia por lo tanto había tenido que ir al hospital, así que tendríamos que almorzar sin él, y la verdad es que me alegraba, nos hemos llevado mejor en estos días, gracias al buen ánimo que traigo desde que Annie está en mi vida, pero no olvido su maldito error.

Esme estaba encantada con Annie y al parecer el sentimiento era recíproco, quizás era por la ausencia de los padres de Annie en su vida y al hecho de que Esme es tan maternal y encantadora, la que no se veía muy contenta era la enana de mi hermana

Cuando estábamos por servirnos el postre Alice explotó, reprochándole a Annie el hecho de que ella le había comprado ropa nueva y sexy para que Annie la usara y Annie seguía vistiéndose como siempre, no le veía lo malo a su ropa, ella era diferente y así la amaba, además para que iba a necesitar ropa sexy si ella me excitaba con solo mirarme, por supuesto defendí a Annie con dientes y uñas alegando mi verdad que ella no necesitaba ese tipo de ropa para tenerme excitado, bueno, se que no fue la mejor manera de decirlo, pero joder, la enana estaba siendo hiriente y Annie estaba bastante avergonzada mirándose la ropa. Se que Alice no lo decía con mala intención, pero estaba hiriendo a mi amor y eso no lo permitiría, pero Alice adujo que quería jugar a la Barbie Annie, que quería verla convertida en una muñequita. La reacción de Annie nadie la esperaba, se paró rápidamente de la silla botándola, respiraba agitadamente y su cara estaba roja de rabia y dolor. Justo en ese momento venía entrando Carlisle y vió toda la escena estupefacto

- NO SOY UNA JODIDA MUÑEQUITA, NUNCA, PERO NUNCA DIGAS ESA PALABRA DELANTE DE MÍ, NO SOY UNA MUÑECA, YA NO LO SOY Y NUNCA LO VOLVERÉ A SER, SI NO ACEPTAS COMO SOY, POR MI TE PUEDES IR AL DEMONIO – dijo claramente furiosa, pero sus palabras estaban teñidas de dolor y sus lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, me paré de mi asiento y la abracé para reconfortarla y le pasaran sus nervios, pero quedé de piedra cuando Carlisle enfocó bien su vista en Annie, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su respiración se agitó, no entendía nada

- ¿ISABELLA? SI, ERES ISABELLA, ISABELLA SWAN

Noooooo, gritaba mi interior, no podía ser, ella no podía ser la puta de Carlisle, debía ser un error, ella no, ella era mía, era pura, era inocente, ella era mi Annie, pero casi sin darme cuenta había soltado a Annie y esperaba que negara, que dijera algo que me sacara de la incertidumbre, pero Annie frunció el ceño y negó una y otra vez, me sentí ligeramente aliviado, pero como un relámpago me llegó Jasper, él también la había llamado así, nooooooo, ella era una mentirosa, ella no se llamaba Annie, se llamaba Isabella y era la amante de Carlisle, dios me quería morir, tenía ganas de romper todo. Estaba completamente en shock que no me di cuenta cuando Alice se llevó a Ann… a Isabella de la casa

- ¿ella es Isabella? ¿estás seguro? Carlisle, ella dice llamarse Annie y es novia de Edward – decía Esme totalmente shokeada igual que yo

- Si querida estoy seguro, ella es Isabella, está totalmente cambiada pero es ella, nunca la olvidaría

- Oh, dios Carlisle – Esme se echó a llorar mientras el hijo de puta de Carlisle la consolaba

Me fui al dormitorio en estado zombi, no podía pensar coherentemente, había empezado como el día más feliz de mi vida y había terminado odiando a Ann… Isabella, maldita sea ¿por qué a mi?, por qué me engañó, por qué tenía que ser la zorra de Carlisle ¿había venido a este pueblo a buscarlo?. Dios eran tantas las preguntas que tenía rondando en mi cabeza, pero no quería pensar, me quería morir, pero antes me las pagarían, si, me las pagarían, si ella era tan zorra y tan buena actriz como para engañarse con su falsa pureza, la bajaría del altar donde yo mismo la había puesto, me la follaría hasta destrozarla, era una puta y ahora era mi puta, le destrozaría el puto corazón, me saciaría de ese cuerpo y después la humillaría como la zorra que es y Carlisle sufriría al ver como le quito a su zorra y lloraría al saber que ahora es mía y que me la follo hasta cansarme.

¡CARAJO! La amaba tanto, pero debía odiarla. Tomé el maldito celular y llamé a la zorra de Tammy, si, ella me saciaría hasta sacarme esta maldita rabia que tenía.

Me la follé bien follada a esa zorra, fui un poco brusco, pero que más da, para eso sirven las putas, para follar sin remordimientos de dañar a alguien especial, ya no tenía nada, estaba vacío, hueco por dentro y sin embargo cuando me la estaba follando duro no pude dejar de pensar en la puta de Isabella, en sus gloriosos pechos que sólo ese día había tocado, mierda, ella me tenía loco, pero ya vendrá tu turno zorrita, me las vas a pagar Isabella y tu cuerpo me va a saciar como de me la regalada gana.

Cuando llegué de madrugada a casa borracho y drogado me quedé dormido de tanto llorar, si, lloré como un crío, lloré como nunca lo había hecho antes, pero sería la última vez que lo hiciera

CARLISLE POV

Dios, no podía creerlo, ella estaba tan cerca, nunca pensé encontrarla acá, pero el destino la había traído y ahora estaba completamente en mis manos protegerla, antes debía averiguar cómo estaba, al parecer no muy bien, seguramente por medida de precaución se había cambiado el nombre y el aspecto, pero era ella, esa pobre niña.

A Isabella Swan la conocí cuando llegó a la sala de urgencia hace meses atrás cuando estaba en una convención médica y acompañé a un colega al hospital que dirigía, estando allí me encontré con un caso horroroso que nunca en mi vida podré olvidar, estaba en la entrada de la sala de urgencia cuando ingresó un tipo trayendo en brazos a una niña entera ensangrentada, estaba al borde de la muerte, cuello y muñecas cortadas, el tipo gritaba por ayuda y rápidamente fue puesta en una camilla, pero lo extraño es que la jovencita no soltaba el agarre que tenía alrededor de la camisa del tipo, todos pensaron que era su padre o pariente y cuando un enfermero se inclinó para que la niña se soltará de ese hombre, ella abrió los ojos y rápidamente tomó el bolígrafo que tenía el enfermero en el bolsillo de la camisa y casi sin darnos cuenta se le enterró al tipo en el cuello con fuerza y como pudo le dijo no soy una jodida muñequita, a todos les llamó la atención, el tipo trató de salir corriendo, pero el enfermero al que le había sacado el bolígrafo gritó para que detuvieran a ese hombre que ahora estaba herido, la confusión era enorme y cuando lo atraparon el enfermero pidió llamar a la policía. Adujo que la niña que ahora llevaban rápidamente a cirugía era Isabella Swan, una chica que había sido raptada por ese tipo que la había llevado al hospital, todos quedaron anonadados, pero al escuchar al enfermero todos los que estaban presentes miraron a la chica con cara de pena.

Pedí a mi amigo hacerme cargo de las heridas de la chica y me concedió el permiso, cuando entré, ella estaba casi muerta, pero lo que más me impactó fue el hecho de que pedía que ayudaran a James, traté de que no hablara, estaba con su cuello rasgado, pero ella decía que ese tipo le había disparado a James, le dije que la ayudaría, pero que ahora debía dejar de hablar.

Después que la operé y cerré sus heridas ella estaba muy mal, me daba tanta pena su situación e inmediatamente me acordé de mi preciosa Alice, me moriría si a ella le pasaba algo así. Después les hicimos todos los exámenes de rigor en ese caso y alegremente descubrimos que el tipo no se la había violado, afortunadamente una enfermera estaba más al tanto del caso de la niña y me contó su historia, decía que hace más de un año la niña había sido secuestrada, pero que a los tres meses de encierro un agente policial y amigo de la chica la rescató y habían desaparecido, seguramente escapando, ya que al momento de encontrarla no pudieron atrapar al secuestrador, pero ya sabían la identidad del tipo. Contaba la enfermera que los noticieros de todo el mundo estaban enterado del caso y seguían las pistas del paradero de la chica, pues al parecer el secuestrador había asesinado a sus padres y al hermano de Isabella, además Isabella era conocida porque era una cantante joven y muy talentosa.

Pero lo que más me impactó fue cuando a las pocas horas de ingresar Isabella trajeron a un joven herido, estaba mal y al revisarlo entendí que no viviría, llevaba muchas horas herido y con varias balas en el cuerpo, el joven gritaba el nombre de Isabella y comprendí que era su amigo que ella llamaba James, se encontraba toda la policía en el hospital tomando declaraciones, ya se habían llevado al secuestrador a la cárcel después que lo habían curado.

Un agente de apellido Black se acercó a saber de la salud tanto de Isabella como del joven, estaba realmente desesperado por las noticias que tuve que darle, los dos estaban al borde de la muerte.

James pudo despertar y lo único que pedía era que protegieran a Isabella, se notaba el amor que le profesaba, no era solamente deber, era amor puro y era una lástima que esas dos personas que suplicaban por que el otro se salvara estuvieran pasando por algo así, el primero en fallecer fue el joven James y hasta su último aliento pidió protección para la chica que ahora luchaba por su vida, pasó un día y al fin despertó y cuando pidió que ayudaran a James, que posiblemente estaba herido, que él la había salvado, pero no había sido suficiente y el secuestrador la había seguido, ella por miedo se había auto infligindo las heridas, era tan desalentador, el señor Black le tuvo que dar la noticia que James había muerto el día de ayer y entró en desesperación, temí que las heridas se abrieran, además estaba tan débil y apenas podía hablar, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y gritó, lloró para posteriormente caer en coma profundo, el agente Black lloró por el infortunio de la chica y en su dolor comentó otros datos del caso de la chica, el caso era llamado "muñequita", por que así le decía el secuestrador, no la había violado, solamente la tenía en cautiverio, estaba totalmente obsesionado con ella y cuando James la rescató un año antes se dieron cuenta de la verdadera obsesión del desgraciado, habían encontrado miles de videos donde el tipo la filmaba, ella estaba en buenas condiciones físicas, pero deteriorada mentalmente, la obligaba a vestirse con vestidos de muñecas de porcelana, de esos antiguos, la obligaba a tocar instrumentos musicales por horas para su propio deleite y al parecer mientras ella tocaba él la miraba a través de los vidrios especiales que formaban su jaula y se masturbaba mientras la veía. Había matado a sus padres y hermano porque seguían la pista de cerca, eran millonarios así que contaban con otros recursos además de la policía.

Cuando escapó ayudada por James recibió el mayor apoyo que se podía en ese momento, así que se cambio su identidad y la de James y estuvieron un año viviendo en distintos lugares, siempre escapando, hasta que el desgraciado los encontró y el resultado fue un joven muerto y una chica hermosa en coma.

Desde que la vi sentí una necesidad por protegerla, además se lo había prometido al joven antes que muriera, así que quería esperar hasta que Isabella saliera del coma y la convencería de ir a vivir con mi familia, pero no fue posible Esme no lo permitió y su negativa fue fuente de diversas discusiones y llantos, ella es muy buena, pero estaba asustada de tenerla con nosotros, cuando le conté a fondo lo que sabía de la niña lloró, lloró mucho. Había pasado ya un mes y yo no me recuperaba y aún no lo hago, siempre la misma imagen en mis sueños, ella cubierta de sangre llorando y luchando por vivir, el joven pidiendo protección para Isabella, son imágenes desgarradoras que me impiden vivir en paz, Esme por fin cedió y cuando viajé a buscarla y conversar con ella ya no estaba y nadie sabía de su paradero, hacía pocos días que había salido del coma y había desaparecido, nunca pude ayudarla, pero ahora la había encontrado y era novia de Edward, cuando entré al comedor puesto que iba a conocer a la famosa novia, esa que había transformado por completo a mi sobrino, un cambio para bien, estaba tan contento de conocer a la chica que hacía que los ojos de mi querido muchacho brillaran y que había logrado alejarlo del alcohol y las drogas quedé estupefacto cuando la oí gritar que no era una jodida muñequita, cuando la vi bien, era ella, mi pobre muchachita, esa a la que una vez quise que fuera otra hija más en mi vida, al fin la había encontrado y ya casi formaba parte de la familia gracias a su noviazgo con Edward.

Fui al estudio y Esme me esperaba, estaba tan desconcertada como yo, más tendríamos que hablar con Isabella y posteriormente hablar con los chicos.

Bueno chicas ya se ha descubierto el papel que juega Carlisle en la historia, ya se ha descubierto el nombre real de Annie y ¿qué me dicen del pobre Edward? Está sufriendo pensando lo peor de Bella, pero de acá en adelante se portará peor que nunca, dolor más rencor más amor frustrado no es la mejor combinación, pobre Bella la que le espera.

Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews

Con cariño Sandra


	7. Chapter 7

**MUÑEQUITA**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a S. M, la historia es de mi imaginación.**

**SUMMARY**

La vida en Forks no era lo que Bella pensaba que sería, con un pasado triste llegó a vivir a ese pueblo encontrando crueldad, engaños y mentiras, el autor de todo eso : Edward Cullen.

CAPÍTULO VII

BELLA POV

Ni me enteré cómo mierda llegué a casa, sólo se que me encontraba con Alice, joder mi vida era una maldita montaña rusa y yo sólo quería paz, esa paz tan esquiva desde hace tanto tiempo.

Le pedí a Alice que me dejara sola, claro que ella replicó y no perdió tiempo preguntándome el por que su padre me había llamado por otro nombre, le dije que su padre estaba equivocado, no muy convencida me dejó y el mundo se me desmoronó nuevamente, ya no estaba segura en este lugar, además no conocía al padre de Edward y Alice, se me hacía conocido pero no lograba situarlo en mi vida, ¿por qué me conocería él? ¿las noticias? ¿el juicio?, no, no podía ser, tenía entendido que el señor Cullen era médico, así que no lo conocía, no podía saber toda la verdad ¿cierto?.

¿Qué explicación le iba a dar a Edward? Tonto no era, así que tendría que inventarle una buena historia, lo quería, de verdad que lo quería mucho, pero aún no estaba preparada para revelarle mi pasado y presente tan oscuro que arrastraba ¿cómo se tomaría la verdad si se la contaba?, seguramente se alejaría para siempre de mi diciendo que era mi jodida culpa que un pervertido se obsesionara conmigo, no sería la primera persona que pensara de esa manera, en el juicio que tuvo lugar hace unas semanas y al cual por supuesto no asistí el abogado del desgraciado adujo eso en defensa e su cliente diciendo que yo lo enloquecía por la manera en que me vestía, la manera de vivir mi vida tan desenfrenada según él, es cierto que mi vida podía estar rodeada de música, discotheques, amigos, alcohol, pero nunca fui una desenfrenada, por dios sigo siendo una maldita virgen, el primer beso de lo dio James y Edward es mi primer novio, así que vida desenfrenada en el estricto rigor de la palabra nunca llevé, me gustaban los piercing, los tatuajes, cantar, beber, amanecerme festejando con los amigos ¿y qué?, soy joven y ese era mi maldito ambiente, así me crié, pero mis valores nunca fueron puesto en dudas antes de cruzarme con ese enfermo.

Ahora que pensaba que mi vida se estaba llenando de matices coloridos y estaba dejando los sombríos negros y grises que era mi jodida vida todo se va al demonio, primero llega Jasper, no se qué mierda quiera conmigo, pero por la manera en que me mira seguramente quiere destruirme por ser culpable de la muerte de James, no lo culpo es la verdad, pero me duele, él también fue mi amigo de la infancia antes de que se fuera del país, los tres habíamos compartido excelentes momentos juntos y me dolía más de lo que quería aceptar que él me odiara, quizás por eso es que lo he estado evitando desde que llegó, pero ahora ese doctor sabe mi nombre y no tardará en saberse toda mi verdad, tenía que irme, pero necesitaba papeles, estaba asustada y no quería perder a Edward, pero esa mi vida y tendría que estar siempre huyendo hasta que condenaran al desgraciado y lo pusieran tras las rejas definitivamente.

No sabía el resultado del juicio, pero algo me decía que no debía albergar esperanzas, ese hijo de puta había contratado al mejor abogado del país y la cosa no pintaba bien para mi.

Hice lo que nunca pensé hacer tan pronto, tendría que llamar a Jake, él me ayudaría y me daría la información del juicio, además quería pedirle un favor personal, así que mañana mismo lo llamaría.

Estaba tan nerviosa pensando que en cualquier momento vendría Edward a pedirme explicaciones de lo que pasó, pero la noche llegó y nunca llegó a buscar respuestas, era mejor así, no recordaba mucho después que su padre dijera mi verdadero nombre, quise morirme en ese mismo momento y casi lo logró ya que el aire me faltaba y pensé que moriría ahí mismo, pero cómo no, desde hace tiempo perdí la buena suerte y sigo malditamente viva, la reacción de Edward o las demás personas nunca las vi, sólo sabía que quería salir de allí, no volver jamás.

Angustia, angustia pura sentía correr por mi cuerpo y necesitaba descargarme en este mismo instante y lo hice. Destrocé toda la sala, la adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo cuando finalicé mi tarea, miré alrededor y casi no reconocí mi nueva casa, todo destrozado, mesas, floreros, cuadros, los sillones rasgados, un desastre en toda regla, bah, las cosas materiales no valían para mi, no sabiendo que me tendría que marchar como una fugitiva.

Me arrojé al suelo y lloré, lloré con el alma por todo lo que me había destruido la vida, por todo lo que había perdido en tan corto plazo y todo lo que perdería cuando me fuera, mis amigos de La Push y Edward, carajo, cómo me dolería dejarle sin una maldita explicación, me odiaría, se crearía falsas verdades del por qué lo dejaba y me detestaría.

El dolor me empañaba y estaba casi en estado de inconsciencia cuando los recuerdos golpearon con fuerza mi memoria

_Primera semana de encierro_

_Todavía me encontraba en total shock por lo que me pasaba, todavía me costaba reconocer dónde era que me encontraba, con quién y el motivo de mi encierro, me había golpeado el día anterior en la mejilla fuertemente porque me había negado a ponerme el espantoso traje de muñeca antigua, puaj, maldito pervertido, pero como me seguí negando me siguió golpeando, además siempre tuve carácter fuerte e impulsivo, además era muy testaruda y después de cada golpe le plantaba cara nuevamente negándome a su demanda, pero el muy desgraciado me siguió golpeando hasta que mi cara ardía y la sangre corría libremente por mi pecho._

_Debo reconocer que le desgraciado quebró mi fuerza de voluntad y terminé vestida de una maldita muñequita tal como él me decía, al día siguiente siguió la rutina de adiestramiento como él le decía y los golpes volvieron abriendo mis heridas anteriores y provocando nuevas en el resto de mi cuerpo, esta vez quería que me sacara mis piercings y me colocara una peluca para ocultar mi cabello, según él no parecía una muñeca con ese pelo que tenía, claro, hace poco me lo había cortado bien corto y teñido de rubio platinado, me veía realmente bien con ese look atrevido, pero el idiota de mi torturador me pasó una peluca que se asemejaba bastante a mi pelo antes del cambio, cuando logró su cometido después de tanto golpearme me sacó varias fotografías y dijo que cuando me recuperara sacaría más, le escupí y le llamé degenerado y me dio el golpe final en las costillas, el dolor arrancó más lágrimas y me dejó casi inconsciente del dolor, pero nuevamente había ganado._

- _esto te pasa por ser tan testaruda muñequita, demo domarte, adiestrarte a mi antojo, eres mía para hacerte una mejor persona, una mejor mujer para nuestro futuro, cuando termine de domarte serás la mejor esposa que pueda tener, la mejor madre para nuestros hijos, pero para eso debes olvidarte completamente de la vida que has llevado hasta ahora_

- _nunca, nunca me doblegarás completamente y nunca seré tu maldita mujer, prefiero morir que ser tuya – pum, otro maldito golpe y más sangre_

- _no muñequita, estás equivocada, serás completamente mía, me amarás, ya verás que me amarás tanto como yo te amo a ti_

- _eres un maldito enfermo, nunca me enamoraría de un pobre tipo como tú, que sólo tiene al alcance a una mujer a base de golpes y secuestro – pum, otro maldito golpe_

- _hijo de perra_

- _no hables así, ese vocabulario debes eliminarlo de tu boca y tu mente, debes ser una señorita, una muñequita delicada, como lo eras antes cuando te vi por primera vez, tan delicada, tan angelical, tan jodidamente frágil, no la zorra en la que te estabas convirtiendo_

- _nunca me tendrás, nunca_

- _descansa muñequita, debes recuperarte para que pronto empieces a tocar sólo para mi, nunca nadie se deleitara con tu música otra vez, sólo yo._

- _Jajajaja, apenas salga de este encierro me subiré a un escenario y cantaré lo más desnuda posible para que te retuerzas de rabia jajajaja_

- _NUNCA, ESCUCHA NUNCA SALDRÁS DE AQUÍ, GRÁBATE BIEN ESTO MUÑEQUITA ERES MÍA Y NUNCA TE DEJARÉ Y NUNCA CANTARÁS PARA NADIE QUE NO SEA YO, NUNCA NADIE OIRÁ COMO TOCAS LOS INSTRUMENTOS TAN DELICIOSAMENTE, ESCUCHASTE – pum otro golpe en las costillas, maldito maníaco _

_Aún no podía verle el maldito rostro, cada vez que venía a "mis aposentos" como él le llamaba a mi jaula venía con una máscara que le cubría el rostro, dejándole sólo la boca descubierta, seguramente era un maldito con la cara deformada y por eso no conseguía una mujer de verdad._

_Tercera semana de encierro_

_Estaba casi completamente curada de mis heridas, sólo las costillas me dolían, pero cada vez menos, afortunadamente no me las había roto, aunque eso hubiera sido lo ideal porque me hubiera tenido que llevar a un hospital, al menos creo que lo hubiera hecho._

_En el transcurso de estas dos semanas ya no se ponía la máscara para visitarme y la primera vez que lo vi quedé impactada, no era ni remotamente deforme, era bastante atractivo, joven, con una barbilla bien definida, ojos negros y de profunda mirada, cabello igualmente negro y un tanto desordenado, su piel era tan blanca como la mía, en definitiva era bien parecido, además su cuerpo era atlético y fibroso, la verdad es que no debería tener ningún problema con el sexo femenino, pero no, él estaba encaprichado conmigo, maldito enfermo. A pesar de lo lindo que era físicamente seguía siendo un enfermo pedófilo, claro que viejo no era, tendría alrededor de 26 años, pero para mi era viejo, puaj, un pedófilo._

_También había notado que a pesar de que me había doblegado y aún lo hacía no se iba sin recibir su poco de dolor, jajaja, le dolía las palabras despectivas que usaba para nombrarlo, lo sabía porque cuando se las decía una sombra de dolor cruzaba por su rostro, especialmente por sus ojos, así que tenía mi pequeña satisfacción al ver que le hería mi desprecio, él quería que lo amara, pero no entendía que nunca lo amaría, por dios, me tenía secuestrada, me había golpeado hasta cansarse, me obligaba a usar trajes de muñeca y nunca, pero nunca me llamaba por mi nombre, sólo me decía muñequita, cada vez que me llamaba así me daban ganas de vomitar del asco que se alojaba en mi estómago._

_Cuarta semana de encierro_

_Hoy supuestamente tendría que empezar a tocar para él, tenía muchos instrumentos musicales y quería que le diera un concierto, como siempre me negué a hacerlo, pero esta vez no me golpeó y salió furioso de " mis aposentos" y no regresó hasta el día siguiente. Después de cenar juntos como ya era su costumbre imponerme su presencia me instó nuevamente a que tocara, me negué y la tortura empezó, pero de un matiz diferente_

- _ya no quiero castigar tu cuerpo, así que castigaré tu mente muñequita, es la última vez que te lo pido, dame un concierto todos los putos días, las veces que te lo pida_

- _nunca_

- _si no lo haces mató a tu maldita familia - ¿era una macabra broma cierto?_

- _No te creo capaz de hacerlo – y ahí comprendí por completo que el infeliz me doblegaría por completo y me marcaría para toda la vida. Se fue y no regresó hasta el día siguiente por la noche trayendo consigo el periódico donde se anunciaba el trágico accidente donde mis padres y hermano habían muerto_

_Lloré, lloré mucho hasta quedar dormida de tanto llanto y dolor, ahí tirada en el piso donde me derrumbé gimoteando por una oportunidad, por retroceder el tiempo y haberle dado su maldito concierto para que mi familia viviera, pero no pasó, el tiempo siguió su curso y nada podía hacer para cambiar mi destino, por mi testarudez mi familia estaba muerta._

_Desde ese momento no me negué a nada, ya que me había vuelto a amenazar, esta vez con matar a James y eso no lo permitiría, era mi mejor amigo, la única persona que me quería y que estaba viva._

_Así día tras día, noche tras noche tocaba los malditos instrumentos que me pedía, piano, violín, chello, guitarra, batería, bajo, etc. en un principio se sentaba frente a mi como único espectador de mi concierto, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que le provocaba escucharme tocar me sentí tan asqueada que la primera vez que lo vi vomité. El muy maldito se excitaba al punto de ponerse duro y acariciarse encima de los pantalones mientras me veía y escuchaba. Cuando notó mi reacción me obligaba a tocar pero nunca más estuvo frente a mi, ahí comprendí que los espejos que conformaban "mis aposentos" eran como los que usa la policía en sus salas de interrogatorios, lo sentía verme a través de los espejos, no lo podía ver, pero sentía su enferma presencia._

Pum, pum, pum

- Annie, Annie, por favor abre

Carajo, me había quedado dormida recordando mi pasado tan presente, esa voz la conocía, pero todavía estaba sumida en el estupor de los malditos recuerdos, no quería levantarme, no quería que nadie me viera, seguramente tenía la cara hinchada de tanto llorar, sentía las lágrimas levemente secas en mi cara, la garganta seca y un dolor profundo en el alma y en todo el cuerpo, me había quedado dormida tirada en el piso de la sala, esa sala que había destrozado por completo.

- Annie, abre por favor, se que estás ahí nena, me tienes preocupado, abre por favor para saber si te encuentras bien

Era Edward, dios lo quería tanto, pero no quería verlo, no merecía tenerlo en mi retorcida vida, debía dejarlo ir, era tan bueno, tan hermoso y ahora lo perdería, nunca podría decirle la verdad, esa enferma verdad que me carcomía por dentro.

De pronto sentí un estruendo y escuché los pasos de Edward acercarse a mi, cerré mis ojos, era tan cobarde, ese maldito hijo de perra me había vuelto así, una maldita cobarde y no quería que Edward me viera en ese estado, pero ya era tarde ya estaba junto a mi que me hacía la dormida

- Annie, por dios, ¿qué pasó linda?, despierta – me abrazó dulcemente y me besaba la cara y acariciaba mi cabello

- Mi Annie, por favor amor despierta – abrí lentamente mis ojos hinchados y seguramente rojos.

- Oh, por dios, me asustaste tanto cielo, pensé que te había perdido ¿qué pasó? – preguntó mirando alrededor de la sala, era un maldito chiquero digno de la cerda que yo era.

- Nada, no pasó nada, estaba nerviosa y así descargo mis nervios – no dijo nada y me tomó en brazos como a un bebé

- Te llevaré a tu dormitorio, debes descansar, no puedes ir al colegio así, yo me quedaré y te cuidaré

- No es necesario, yo puedo quedarme sola

- No, me quedo contigo, no se hable más

Ok, sólo quiero dormir, necesito tanto dormir, hace tanto tiempo que no puedo dormir en paz, sin pesadillas, sin dolor

EDWARD POV

M e levanté con una resaca de los mil demonios y oliendo a sexo, carajo, me había descargado bien anoche, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, no dejaría a Isabella, ella pagaría por ser la puta que era y ahora debía seguir interpretando el papel de novio amoroso y cornudo, carajo, realmente la amaba, pero el odio calcinaría ese amor, ella era una puta, la puta de Carlisle, quizás cuantas veces se revolcó con él mientras era mi novia, maldita zorra que me había roto el puto corazón, pero a punto de odio lo repararía y el destrozado sería el de ella.

Después de bañarme y desayunar fui a buscas a la puta a su casa, teníamos que ir al colegio y yo siempre la pasaba a buscar.

Cuando golpee su puerta nadie abrió, era raro, ella siempre me esperaba afuera o bien me hacía pasar mientras recogía la mochila, pero ahora golpeaba y golpeaba la maldita puerta y no abría, carajo, llegaríamos tarde a clases.

Sabía que estaba en casa, pero ¿por qué carajo no abría?, sin querer me empecé a desesperar, ¿y si le había pasado algo?, marqué su celular y sonaba al interior de la casa, si estaba allí, algo le había pasado, así que a patadas abrí la jodida puerta y cuando entré mi rabia hacia ella se esfumó, estaba tirada en el piso de la sala, sala que estaba hecha un desastre, todo roto, todo revuelto y ella en el piso como muerta, carajo, no podía estar muerta, ella no podía dejarme, mierda, corrí a su lado y la abracé mientras la llamaba para que despertara, sus ojos estaban hinchado de tanto llorar y su cara todavía tenía vestigios de las lágrimas derramadas ¿qué mierda había pasado?, no quise ahondar en el tema, sólo quería que ella despertara y me mirara otra vez con esos hermosos ojos.

Cuando despertó sentí un alivio tan inmenso, la llevaba a su dormitorio cuando aceptó que me quedara con ella para cuidarla, deseaba con toda mi alma odiarla, dejar de sentirme como un enfermo enamorado, pero sus últimas palabras antes de volver a dormirse me desarmaron nuevamente.

- Ok, sólo quiero dormir, necesito tanto dormir, hace tanto tiempo que no puedo dormir en paz, sin pesadillas, sin dolor

¿sería por el remordimiento? Por ser una destruye hogares, por ser una maldita puta, seguramente eso no la dejaba en paz.

Mis sentimientos navegaban entre el amor y el odio, eran sentimientos tan fuertes que me carcomían por dentro, no podía dejar de sentir ninguno de los dos y me estaba llevando a la locura, la amaba con toda mi alma y la odiaba de igual manera.

Cuando la acosté bajo las mantas no me resistí y me acosté junto con ella, ella instintivamente me abrazó y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, me dejé abrazar por que era un jodido débil y anhelaba ese calor que ella desprendía, las cartas estaban echadas y nada cambiaría mi jodida manera de pensar, debía ser fuerte, ya había dado el primer paso, la había engañado, ahora debía jugármela para poseerla en cuerpo y alma para después destruirla como ella destruyó a Esme y a mi. Maldiciéndome una y otra vez me quedé dormido junto a ella aprovechando los últimos retazos de amor que me quedaban, cuando despertara su vida se convertiría en un infierno.

Sentí cuando despertó y se levantó con cuidado para no despertarme, fingí seguir dormido, algo me decía que siguiera en esta postura, cuando se levantó caminó hacia la primera planta, minutos después me levanté y la seguí sigilosamente, ella tomó el celular que estaba en un bolso y marcó un número

- ¿Jake?, si me rastreas cuelgo en este instante, ok, necesito….. si estoy bien, más bien no, no, no me ha pasado nada físicamente pero mi vida volvió a derrumbarse.

- …

- No voy a decirte donde me encuentro, no viene al caso, tengo que irme de aquí inmediatamente

- …..

- Jasper el hermano de James está en el pueblo donde estoy viviendo, me ha reconocido, no, no he hablado con él, pero me sigue a todos lados, además otra persona me ha llamado por mi nombre, no, no se, pero debo irme inmediatamente

- ….

- Necesito nueva identidad, pero fuera de la ley, sabes que la vez anterior que nos diste identidad a mi y a James la información se filtró y él terminó muerto

- ….

- Lo se, además quiero pedirte que me digas sobre el juicio

- No, no ahora,

- …

- Después te contacto y te digo donde mandar la documentación – ok, cuídate y por favor puedes llevarle flores a James

- ….

- Y a mi familia, por favor

- …..

- Ok, yo también te quiero

Jake, otro hombre estaba vinculado a su puta vida, seguramente otro amante y ¿qué mierda era eso de irse? De necesitar otra identidad, esto se estaba poniendo demasiado raro ¿estaría metida en algo turbio?, hablo de un juicio ¿sería testigo protegido?, mierda me volvería loco con tantas interrogantes, pero lo que más me rondaba la cabeza es que ella se iría, me dejaría, carajo tendría que apurarme en llevarla a la cama antes de que se fuera, pero si se iba ¿qué gracia habría de llevarla a la cama? Todo quedaría en nada porque ella se iría y no podría verla derrumbarse, carajo, mi vida era tan complicada ¿qué debería hacer ahora?

Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews

Con cariño Sandra


	8. Chapter 8

**MUÑEQUITA**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a S. M, la historia es de mi imaginación.**

**SUMMARY**

La vida en Forks no era lo que Bella pensaba que sería, con un pasado triste llegó a vivir a ese pueblo encontrando crueldad, engaños y mentiras, el autor de todo eso : Edward Cullen.

CAPÍTULO VIII

BELLA POV

Había hablado con Jake, pero las cosas no salieron como las tenía planeada, en primer lugar Jake me rastreó, me prometió que no lo haría, pero lo hizo, según él por mi bien, bueno, en realidad él se ha portado súper bien conmigo, pero de igual manera quería estar protegida, sola y resulta que el maldito pasado me estaba alcanzando y ya no podía huir porque Jake ya había mandado a dos agentes para cuidarme, oh si, habían llegado ayer y si pensaban que no me daría cuenta de la existencia de ellos estaban muy equivocados, trataban de mezclarse y aparentar ser ciudadanos normales, pero James me había enseñado a distinguirlos, a reconocer sus movimientos y sus códigos secretos, apenas los vi supe que Jake los había mandado a estar cerca de mi. Hice como si no supiera de sus existencias y traté de seguir con mi supuesta vida normal. Segundo : el caso muñequita todavía estaba en proceso de investigación, así que no había avanzado nada, tercero: Edward se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña, nunca me preguntó sobre lo que había pasado en su casa con su padre, no sacó nada a colación sobre mi verdadero nombre y la reacción posterior a este acto, es como si nunca hubiese ocurrido, lo que era muy extraño y me tenía muy inquieta, él era muy curioso con lo que respecta mi pasado y ahora no preguntaba nada, se portaba cada vez mejor conmigo, pero había algo en su mirada que me confundía, cada vez que él pensaba que yo no estaba mirando me dirigía miradas que me atemorizaban un poco, sus ojos cada vez estaban más tristes y llenos de desilusión, no entendía muy bien, pero me estaba asustando, cuarto: Carlisle Cullen me había visitado cuando estaba sola para conversar conmigo, en un principio no entendí su visita, pero a medidas que la conversación empezó a fluir entendí por qué él me conocía, me explicó que él había estado cuando me llevaron al hospital, él había intervenido en mis heridas y aunque me costó se lo agradecí, si, me costó, porque siempre había guardado cierto rencor hacia la persona que me había salvado dejándome sola en este puto mundo sin James.

Sentí mucho miedo cuando me contó que sabía todo acerca de mi caso, miedo porque me dijera que no era lo suficientemente buena para Edward, pero me sorprendió cuando dijo que estaba enormemente complacido de que yo hubiera llegado a la vida de su hijo para iluminarla y llenarla de paz, me contó brevemente la historia de Edward y su procedencia y sentí muchísima pena por lo que les ocurrió a sus verdaderos padres, pero de igual manera sentí como una daga se enterraba en mi corazón porque Edward no me contara esa parte de su pasado, pero dejé ir ese sentimiento ya que yo tampoco le había contado mi pasado completo.

Le supliqué a Carlisle que me diera tiempo de explicarle personalmente a Edward mi situación, ya que él quería contarle por qué me conocía, pero aceptó, no era fácil y nunca me había puesto a pensar que debería contarle mi verdad tan pronto, me daba muchísimo miedo de que me repudiara, que sintiera asco por mi y que me culpara de la muerte de mis seres queridos, quizás me dejara para apartarse de la trayectoria de mi mala suerte, si ese era el caso lo dejaría libre, él era muy importante para mi como para amarrarlo a mi y mi desgracia, quizás fuera lo mejor, nunca debí dejar que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, yo no tenía derecho a amar a nadie, todos los que me querían terminaban muertos y no quería por ningún motivo que Edward terminara de la misma manera, pero era tan cobarde y egoísta que no fui capaz de terminar la relación, cada vez dependía más de él, era una necesidad imperiosa como lo era respirar, anhelaba cada minuto que pasaba en su compañía y hacía oídos sordos a los comentarios malintencionados que rondaban el colegio que decían que Edward había vuelto a las andanzas y que yo tenía los cuernos más grandes del país entero, no lo creía, él me amaba, lo decía a diario, me lo demostraba con cada una de sus acciones y esas perras que habían echado a correr ese rumor eran unas zorras despechadas por la falta de atención de Edward hacia ellas.

Me dirigía por los pasillos del colegio hacia el comedor cuando sentí un brazo cogerme con un tanto de brusquedad.

- Jasper, suéltame

- No, tenemos que hablar

- O, no entiendes, no tenemos nada que hablar, además Edward me está esperando

- Jajaja, no me hagas reír, ese perro seguramente está follando con alguna zorra por ahí

- No digas eso, él ya no es así, él nunca me engañaría, nos queremos

- ¿así como quisiste a mi hermano muerto?

- No, no se puede comparar ese tipo de sentimientos, a James siempre lo amaré, siempre lo llevaré en mi corazón

- Mentirosa, eres una perra mentirosa, nunca lo amaste y él murió por tu culpa

- No sabes de mis sentimientos hacia tu hermano, pero es verdad que murió por mi maldita culpa – no podía negarle la verdad, no podía ser tan hipócrita

- Por lo menos lo reconoces y quiero saber toda la verdad, al menos me debes eso, maldita sea me encontraba lejos cuando me enteré de su muerte, apenas alcancé a llegar a su funeral y lo único que me dijeron fue que murió protegiéndote y tú ni siquiera fuiste al funeral, eres una perra sin sentimientos, él siempre te amó, desde que eran niños te amaba, siempre lo supe, la manera en que te miraba, la forma en que te defendía de todos los que te hacían daño, siempre estaba él para ti, maldita sea hasta dio su vida por ti y no se la razón y me está volviendo loco no tener las respuestas, mis padres no me dicen nada, sólo que no tengo que juzgarte

- ¿cómo diste con mi paradero?

- Hace unos meses atrás James me llamó por teléfono, estaba muy preocupado por ti, nunca me dijo el motivo sólo me dijo que en caso de que le pasara algo tenía que encontrarte y protegerte, cuando le pregunté el motivo me dijo que no podía hablar de eso, pero me hizo jurar que te encontraría y me habló de este pueblo, en ese momento no entendí mucho, pensé que estaba ebrio, pero se lo juré, cuando me enteré de su muerte y tu desaparición arreglé algunos asuntos pendientes que tenía y llegué acá y me encuentro con la maravillosa novedad que te encuentras bien y además tienes novio y mi hermano muerto por tu maldita culpa.

- Tú no puedes juzgarme por tratar de reponerme al dolor que pasé, además quiero mucho a Edward, pero siempre amaré a James, como te dije siempre estará en mi corazón

- Perra, debiste morir tú en su lugar – gritó y me abofeteó tan fuerte que sentí mi cara arder

- Ni siquiera fuiste a verlo al funeral, dime ¿por qué no fuiste si tanto dices que lo amabas?

- PORQUE ESTABA EN COMA, CASI DOS MALDITOS MESES ESTUVE POSTRADA EN UN MALDITO HOSPITAL, CUANDO CURARON LAS HERIDAS QUE TENÍA EXIGÍ SABER DE JAMES Y CUANDO ME INFORMARON QUE ESTABA MUERTO TODO PERDIÓ SENTIDO PARA MI, NO QUERÍA VIVIR Y ODIÉ AL MALDITO MÉDICO QUE ME INTERVINO Y ME SALVÓ MI PUTA VIDA, EN ESE MOMENTO TODO SE VOLVIÓ OSCURO Y DESPERTÉ PENSANDO QUE TODO HABÍA SIDO UNA MALDITA PESADILLA Y NUNCA ME HABÍAN DICHO QUE MI JAMES ESTABA MUERTO, PERO NO FUE ASÍ, ÉL ESTABA MUERTO Y YO IGUALMENTE MUERTA EN VIDA Y SE QUE ES MI MALDITA CULPA Y NUNCA LO HE NEGADO.

- Mierda, eso no lo sabía, pero de todas maneras te odio y quiero que me digas todo lo que ocurrió, me lo debes, por James me vas a contar toda la puta verdad del motivo por el que mi hermano está muerto

- Ahora no puedo, no tengo las fuerzas suficientes, yo lo amaba, nos habíamos declarado hacia tan poco que ni siquiera alcanzamos a ser novio, pero hacía meses que había descubierto que ya no lo quería como amigo, sino como hombre, íbamos a vivir juntos en la casa en la que vivo e íbamos a esperar que todo el caos pasara para retomar nuestras vidas lo mejor que pudiéramos, es todo lo que puedo decirte por el momento

- ¿qué mierda fue lo que pasó? – dijo tratando de suavizar su voz y me acarició la mejilla, bajó la capucha de la sudadera y rozó mi cuello, ahí se detuvo y fijó su vista en la cicatriz

- ¿Bella?, eso, eso que tienes, no, no puede ser verdad

- Lo hice yo, cuando la persona que me perseguía mató a James en ese maldito bosque fue por mi, escuché los disparos Jasper, los escuché y supe que James no había sobrevivido, aunque en el hospital me negaba esa verdad siempre supe que él murió en ese bosque, cuando escuché que ese desgraciado me había alcanzado y me tenía acorralada hice lo que me pareció correcto, sin James no quería vivir y nunca permitiría que ese hijo de puta me pusiera otra vez una mano encima y me traté de matar, pero no hundí la navaja lo suficientemente profundo ni en mi cuello, ni en mis muñecas – él bajó la mano de mi cuello y me tomó las manos delineando mis cortes- quité mis manos

- Yo lo lamento tanto, siempre te consideré una buena amiga y te quería mucho, pero te sigo odiando, era mi hermano maldita sea, la persona que más admiraba en el mundo y me lo quitaste

- Lo se y no quiero tu lástima, ódiame es mejor así, no merezco que nadie me quiera, lastimo todo lo que toco y no quiero tu lástima ni tampoco tu comprensión, no quiero nada – le grité y salí corriendo

- Tarde o temprano me dirás el resto de la historia, eso no se queda así, me tendrás que decir quién mató a mi hermano y por qué

Corrí y corrí hasta salir del colegio y me refugié en mi casa, me sentía tan sola, había perdido la cordura, nunca debía contarle nada a Jasper, no quería lástima, no quería que nadie supiera lo que me había pasado, no quería que nadie en este pueblo supiera quien era yo en realidad, por eso desde que empecé a tener amigos había tomado la decisión de irme antes de que el juicio empezara para que nadie a los que conocía me vieran y me reconocieran como la muñequita, pero luego empezó mi relación con Edward y reflexioné el hecho de contarle más adelante y si él decidiera quedarse conmigo a pesar de todo no me importaría lo que pensaran los demás, qué ilusa había sido, ahora estaba más perdida que nunca, salí hacia el garaje y tomé la moto que James me había comprado, hacía tanto tiempo que no manejaba una, pero estaba desesperada por salir y sentir la adrenalina, la encendí y me alejé del pueblo rápidamente, pronto llegué a un pueblo cercano que no había visitado llamado Port Angeles y vagué por las calles.

De tanto vagar me dio hambre y fui a un pequeño restaurant, me senté en la mesa más alejada en un rincón, pedí el almuerzo cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba frente a mi

- no puedo creerlo ¿eres tú Bella? – mierda esa voz la conocía, alcé la vista y ahí estaba tan bella como siempre

- Tanya, ey ¿cómo estás?

- Que ¿cómo estoy?, niña por dios, estuvimos tan preocupados por ti todo este tiempo, desde que te raptaron no supimos más de ti, pensamos que podrías hasta estar muerta, la prensa no dice nada, la policía se reserva el comentario

- Lo se, es algo complicado ¿sabes? Todo está en proceso de investigación

- Por que nunca nos contactaste, somos tus amigos, estábamos muriendo de pena por ti y ahora te encuentro tan fresca en este rincón del mundo

Ella era Tanya Denaly, una muy buena amiga del pasado, nos conocimos cuando me presenté a cantar con una banda amiga y ella era la corista, nos llevamos enseguida bien, era tan atenta y cordial, ella me enseñó a maquillarme y a vestir más provocativa, siempre salíamos juntas cuando nos encontrábamos en la misma cuidad, incluso ella estaba en ese Pub desde el que me secuestraron.

Después que salimos de restaurant, me llevó a un pub gigante al otro lado de la calle, resulta que era de ella, se había casado con su novio de toda la vida Samuel y habían llegado a vivir a esta cuidad que era la cuidad natal de Samuel, él también muy buen amigo y se encontraba en el pub, los tres conversamos y fue inevitable contar la historia, me dieron la confianza y además estaba tan hecha polvo de tanto guardar el secreto, quería descargarme un poco y les conté todo con lujo de detalles, lloraron mucho por lo acontecido, ellos también conocían a James y lloraron más cuando supieron de su muerte, dicen que ellos trataron innumerables veces de informarse, pero siempre encontraban negativas de la policía a dar información, si, era un caso grande y no podían darse el lujo de filtrar nada.

Después de tanto llanto les conté de mi nueva vida, de Edward, de Jasper, en fin de todo, pero Tanya estaba indignada por mi forma de vestir, no le presté atención y me dejó en paz por el momento.

Me contaron que pronto celebrarían el primer año del Pub y por supuesto era la invitada de honor, pero traté de excusarme, les dije la verdad, ya no canto, ya no toco, no soy la persona que ellos conocieron, pero insistieron que por último viniera como espectadora, además iban a estar todos los chicos del grupo, Samuel seguía tocando en la banda, pero ahora estaba descansando d una gira que habían hecho. Además habían invitado a otros grupos musicales y todos habían confirmado ir, iba a ser el desmadre de celebración, todos los grupos invitados los conocía, había tocado con ellos y Tanya estaba extasiada con el reencuentro, pero no asistiría, no estaba preparada para más gente de mi pasado, era insólito como el pasado me estaba alcanzado a pasos agigantados, vine a este lugar tan alejado para mantenerme fuera de mi pasado, pero éste se esforzaba por encontrarme y poniendo a la gente que me había conocido en mi camino.

Era de noche y tras varios tragos, en realidad muchos tragos llegué a casa tarde en la noche, mierda, estaba ebria, ni se cómo carajo pude sostenerme en la moto, Tanya y Samuel me habían pedido que me quedara con ellos, pero no quise, además no había dado ninguna explicación a Edward, en realidad no lo había visto, y me había olvidado un poco de él con mis amigos.

Estaba por llegar a la puerta y las llaves se me cayeron y al tratar de recogerlas me caí yo también al suelo y fue tan cómico y solté las carcajadas, insisto estaba borracha, mierda, todo me daba vuelta.

- ¿Annie? – mierda, era Edward, me estaba esperando y no se veía muy contento que digamos

- Emmm, hola

- ¿dónde mierda te habías metido? Me tenías muy preocupado ¿sabes la hora que es? ¿por qué mierda llegas en ese estado y en moto?

- Wow, para el interrogatorio, me estás mareando, mejor ayúdame a pararme

- Vale, dame tu mano

- Vamos, te llevaré al dormitorio

- Oh, ¿me deseas Edward?

EDWARD POV

- Oh, ¿me deseas Edward?

Mierda, cómo llegué hasta acá, ella me acababa de hacerme la maldita pregunta y la respuesta era si, maldita sea si, la deseaba como un enfermo, sabía que tenía que odiarla, pero carajo la amaba, no podía negarlo y la deseaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo y cada minuto que pasaba me sentía más enfermo por lo que le estaba haciendo.

Iba saliendo del cuarto del conserje después de follarme a otra zorra del colegio, lo hacía todos los días, todos los días la engañaba y cada vez que lo hacía mi corazón se rompía un poco más, pero se lo tenía merecido, era una mentirosa, una zorra, pero cada vez que me introducía en algún coño sólo podía pensar en el daño que le iba a ocasionar, pero maldita sea el rencor que traía eclipsaba mis sentimientos hacia ella, estaba tan perdido, tan podrido por dentro, atrapado en mi propio juego de venganza.

Llegué al pasillo cuando vi la escena que protagonizaba Jasper y Annie, si, la seguía llamando así, ella no me había dicho nada de lo ocurrido en casa y yo callé para que el golpe fuera más duro para ella, me seguía comportando como el novio perfecto para ella, pero lejos de sus ojos era el hijo de perra más grande del mundo, ya ni me acordaba con cuantas zorras me había metido desde que supe la verdad, ella confiaba ciegamente en mi y no hacía caso a los rumores de mi doble vida, mis amigos sabían que la estaba engañando, hasta mi hermana me había descubierto y me había reprochado lo que le estaba haciendo a Annie, pero la convencí que callara que yo aclararía la situación con ella y debía apurarme, la bomba estaba a punto de estallar, los rumores eran cada vez más grandes y se que pronto Annie me pediría explicaciones.

Me alertó la manera en que Jasper le reprochaba a Annie la muerte de su hermano, tenía razón ellos se conocían, pero cuando seguí escuchando todo lo que tenían que decirse quedé en shock, mi cabeza daba vueltas, se veía tan rota, tan triste y desamparada y su relato me dolió en el alma, por una parte porque era demasiado triste y fuerte lo que ella había revelado y por otra parte su confesión de amor eterno al hermano de Jasper, James. Sentí que dejaba de respirar cuando confesó que se había tratado de matar cuando supo que James estaba muerto y para que no la atraparan, mierda, tenía que saber toda la verdad de lo que le había pasado, ella era una completa desconocida y la quería destruir tanto como salvarla y protegerla, mi cabeza era un caos que cuando ella salió corriendo no fui capaz de seguirla, me sentía como una mierda, ella estaba sufriendo y yo follando como enfermo con cuanta zorra se me pusiera por delante, pero nuevamente mis sentimientos eran contradictorios y me recordaban que ella merecía lo que le estaba haciendo y lo que le iba a hacer pronto.

Cuando recuperé la consciencia traté de alcanzarla en su casa, pero ella no estaba, la esperé por horas, llamé a los chicos de la Push, pero no sabían nada de ella, había desaparecido y yo estaba como loco. Ya era tarde cuando la vi llegar en una moto a velocidad que sobrepasaba los límites establecidos y además estaba ebria.

La llevé a su alcoba y ella trató de seducirme y mierda me tenía tan duro, era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, pero una parte de mi cerebro se negaba a hacerle eso, pero como soy un maldito bastardo mandé todo a la mierda y la acosté en la cama y entre besos y caricias la fui despojando de su ropa, le saqué lentamente la faja y me deleité con su cuerpo expuesto y hermoso

- te amo Edward, hazme el amor

- Annie, yo, no puedo, yo o quiero hacerte daño – mierda no podía, la amaba y sabía que si la hacía mía la destruiría

- Por favor Edward, te deseo tanto y te necesito, necesito que me quieran – carajo, mierda, mierda, mierda.

- Estás borracha, mañana te arrepentirás

- Nunca lo haré, además no estoy tan bebida

No seguimos hablando, no era necesario, ella con dedos temblorosos sacó mi ropa y me quedó mirando como si fuera la primera vez que veía un hombre desnudo y la rabia se apoderó nuevamente de mi, ni estando ebria dejaba de ser una cínica, quizás cuántas veces se la habían follado, quizás cuantas veces se la había cogido Carlisle, pero le seguí el jueguito, si se quería hacer la virgencita que lo hiciera, pero yo me la iba a follar como la zorra que era, duro y salvaje.

Recorrimos nuestros cuerpos y cuando le saqué hasta la última prenda, quedé anonadado con la vista, carajo, ella era más hermosa de lo que había imaginado, ella era perfecta, la mujer más hermosa y con el cuerpo más perfecto que me había follado alguna vez. Besé sus piernas suaves y blancas, besé desaforadamente sus pechos, pasando la lengua en sus rosados pezones, mierda esto era el cielo y cada vez me sentía más erecto, ella suspiraba y se estremecía con cada una de mis caricias, nunca le había dedicado tanta atención a una mujer, pero joder su aroma era espectacular y su piel tan suave y cremosa que era un deleite para mis sentidos, sus manos también recorrían mi cuerpo y a cada rato decía lo mucho que me amaba y deseaba y carajo estaba a punto de creerle. Cuando llegué a su centro estaba tan húmeda y su aroma era el mejor afrodisíaco que existía, no me resistí y la devoré con mi lengua, nunca antes lo había hecho, las mujeres siempre fueron ellas las que me daban placer a mi, no yo a ellas, pero Annie era especial y su coño me fascinó, podría vivir comiendo de él por siempre

- Oh Edward, se siente tan maravilloso, mmmm, no pares amor

- Me encanta tu aroma, me encantas y te amo, carajo te amo tanto

Estaba completamente enloquecido, esa mujer me tenía en sus manos, su clítoris era tan delicioso y mientras le daba la atención que merecía mis manos se fueron a sus pezones, mierda, estaba eufórico y no podría aguantar un minuto más para hacerla mía, dios como la amaba y entonces decidí dejar el pasado atrás, a la mierda su pasado, a la mierda Carlisle, a la mierda todo, esa mujer era mía y la amaba, la venganza que se fuera al carajo, olvidaría todo y pasaría la eternidad pidiéndole perdón por haberla engañado con todas esas zorras, mañana tendría que conversar con ella y dios me ayude para que me perdone, pero en este momento le haría el amor como nunca lo he hecho.

- Edward quiero tocarte – dijo dirigiendo su mano hacia mi verga, la dejé y nunca nadie me había tocado de esa manera, era tan excitante las nuevas sensaciones que sólo ella me hacía sentir, su mano subía y bajaba por mi verga y sentía que en cualquier momento me correría.

- Ahhhh, Annie, deja de torturarme cielo, no quiero correrme en tu mano – me soltó y con mis piernas abrí las suyas, tomé mi verga con la mano y la ubiqué en su entrada, me fui introduciendo lentamente

- Dios, eres tan putamente estrecha – no me pasó desapercibido su tensión y pensé que se debía a mi vocabulario, así que embestí con fuerza y mierda el grito de dolor de ella me alarmó, carajo ella era virgen, la había desflorado de forma brutal, me quedé quieto en su interior y ella se agarró de mis hombros y enterró sus uñas, pero no entendía nada, se supone que era amante de Carlisle, pero ella era virgen y toda la verdad que creía conocer se vino abajo, intenté retirarme, pero ella rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas y me apresó

- Por favor perdona, no sabía, yo pensaba que tú…

- No pares, ya pasó el dolor, por favor sigue – y sintiéndome una mierda lo hice, seguí embistiendo lentamente, sus músculos fueron dilatándose y mi verga era acogida como un guante en su interior

- Dios, ahhhh, más fuerte Edward, más rápido – pedía Annie entre jadeos

- Ahhhh, Annie, eres tan estrecha que duele cielo, eres tan estrecha y caliente, te amo, te adoro, nunca me había sentido tan bien, ahhhh

- Más, más Edward, mmmm, se siente tan bien, tan putamente bien, oh dios, como te amo – sus paredes se contrajeron y cada vez apretaba más mi verga en su interior – ya casi amor, me falta tan poco Edward – carajo a mi también me faltaba poco, pero quería que ella se corriera primero, así que bajé una mano a la unión de nuestros cuerpos y froté su clítoris y mi boca la dirigí a sus pechos gloriosos mordisqueando sus pezones en forma intercalada, aumenté el movimiento de mi mano y el movimiento de las embestidas también, Annie se tensó y gritó mi nombre de manera salvaje, dos embestidas más y también me corrí gritando su nombre a todo pulmón, nunca me había corrido de esa manera. Salí de su interior y la abracé fuertemente, presintiendo que la perdería para siempre ¿por qué nunca aclaré mis dudas con Carlisle?, me dejé llevar por el rencor y ahora estaba a punto de perder al amor de mi vida, a la única mujer que he amado, la única que ha visto algo más allá de mi atractivo físico, quería llorar, quería gritar, pero sólo la abracé y la besé largamente, era mi vida

- Te amo tanto Edward, nunca pensé que volvería a amar a alguien, yo te debo tantas explicaciones y te prometo que mañana después de clases te las daré todas, por ahora sólo te puedo decir que mi verdadero nombre es Isabella Swan, pero me decían Bella las personas que me conocían y yo…

- Shhhhh, amor, no digas nada ahora, mañana hablaremos, yo también tengo mucho que decirte y muchas cosas por las que pedir perdón, pero ahora sólo abrázame cielo, abrázame fuerte y quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase mañana te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, sólo a ti, la única que ha llegado a mi corazón, mi alma es tuya amor, por favor no me la regreses nunca

- Nunca Edward, mi corazón es tuyo, cuídalo por favor, sólo necesito que me ames, que no me alejes de tu vida –

Cerré los ojos y una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, me sentía una mierda, miré nuevamente a Bella y ella se había quedado dormida, le acaricié la mejilla y lloré amargamente, mañana se descubriría todo y la perdería por mi cobardía, por mi egoísmo, por ser un hijo de perra.

BELLA POV

La mañana había llegado y me sentía tan feliz, había pasado la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, me había entregado a Edward y no me arrepentía, después del dolor inicial todo había sido maravilloso, Edward era tan tierno y me hacía suspirar de sólo pensar en él, estábamos abrazados tal como quedamos cuando nos dormimos, pero teníamos que ir a clases, así que entre besos lo desperté, pero había algo mal, sus ojos estaban tan tristes, se veía tan desolado y traté de consolarlo a pesar de no saber qué le pasaba.

Después de consolarlo y la respectiva sesión de sexo nos fuimos al colegio, después de clases conversaríamos y ya estaba decidida a contarle toda mi verdad, espero me entendiera, él también dijo que tenía que decirme algunas cosas, pero no sabía qué podía ser.

Al llegar a la puerta del colegio nuestros amigos nos esperaban, Jasper me miraba y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa y supe que estábamos en paz, quizás más adelante pudiéramos conversar y decirle todo.

Faltaba poco para que sonara el timbre para dar inicio a las clases cuando llegó Rose con Ángela y me miraban de una manera desafiante y maliciosa, Edward se tensó al lado mío y me abrazó con fuerza por la cintura.

- Uy, tienen una cara de recién cogidos, por lo visto conseguiste llevar a cabo tu plan – no entendía lo que decía Rose

- ¿qué plan?

- Cállate Rose, no sabes lo que dices – Edward estaba cada vez más tenso

- ¿cómo que no se de lo que hablo querido?, la otra noche nos emborrachamos después de follar como conejos y me contaste tu fantástico plan para la zorra esta, nunca me creí el cuento de la inocente freaki y cuando me dijiste lo zorra que era al ser la amante de Carlisle y como te la llevarías a la cama para vengarte de los dos he estado esperando por este momento, y ahora que veo que ya lo conseguiste me siento libre de decir todo lo que pienso de ella. – no podía ser cierto, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, claro, no había despertado porque esto no podía estar pasando, me solté del abrazo e Edward para encararlo, porque comprendí que no estaba soñando y recordé sus palabras de anoche cuando dijo que tendría que pedirme perdón por muchas cosas

- Edward que está pasando, dime de una maldita vez que Rosalie está mintiendo, tú no pudiste pensar algo así de mi, dime que lo de anoche fue cierto y no por una venganza sin fundamento

- Annie yo, yo, lo siento tanto, estaba tan equivocado, pero conversemos solos, vámonos ahora – lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos traicioneros y solté la mano que me tenía tomada

- Noooo, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿por qué mierda me dañaste?, tú sabes mejor que nadie que nunca hubiera podido ser amante de Carlisle, tú fuiste el primero, te odio maldito, te odio, no quiero que nunca vuelvas a tocarme

- Annie por favor, déjame explicarte, te juro que te amo, no quería hacerte daño, de verdad te amo

- Jajajaja, ¿la amas?, pero si desde que descubriste sus trapitos sucios te has cogido a toda la población femenina del colegio y en sus propias narices – me quería morir, miré al resto de mis amigos y todos estaban lívidos por lo que estaba pasando, a la distancia vi que Seth venía corriendo en nuestra dirección y que Jasper y Emmett daban un paso adelante para acercarse a mi, pero pude ver la culpa en sus caras

- ¿lo sabían cierto?, sabían que este cerdo me engañaba y no dijeron nada

- Por supuesto que todos lo sabían querida y nos hemos reído bastante de tu ignorancia – seguía diciendo Rose y empecé a ver todo rojo y mi cuerpo temblaba como una maldita hoja

- Los odio, los odio a todos, qué tonta al pensar que eran mis amigos, sólo fue otra de sus malditas crueldades hacia mi ¿cierto?

- Annie, te juro que te considero mi amiga pero es mi hermano y él juró que te diría todo, lo otro de lo que habla Rose de Carlisle no entiendo que es, pero si sabía que mi hermano te engañaba – Alice estaba llorando, pero no les creía nada, todos eran unos falsos.

- No seas tan tonta y aprovecha el minuto de fama, siempre me caíste mal, sólo fingí ser tu amiga porque presentía que algo iba a pasar y quería estar en primera fila, pero esto, definitivamente ha superado mis expectativas, ahora eres oficialmente la zorra más grande del colegio, Cullen te marcó, pero deberías estar agradecida, la polla de Edward es la mejor de toda la cuidad y todas las chicas están de acuerdo en eso, nunca conseguirás una mejor que esa.

No me aguanté la rabia, Seth ya había llegado y trató de sujetarme, pero me escabullí y me lancé sobre Rosalie y le di la paliza de su vida, todos miraban con cara de horror la manera en que la golpeaba, ni siquiera pudo defenderse de mis puños, carajo me dolían las manos de tanto golpe y cuando me paré le di una patada en las costillas

- Eso es para que nunca olvides que la freaki sabe defenderse y la entrenó un agente especial, basura sin corazón que para lo único que sirves es para que cerdos como Cullen las usen como saco masturbatorio

- Annie vámonos princesa – Seth estaba tanto anonadado por lo que le hice a la perra como furioso por lo que ellos me hicieron

- Vamos, no tengo nada que hacer acá

- Bella espera, yo…

- Tú nada Cullen y no vuelvas a mirarme nunca más en tu vida o te juro que te dejo peor que a tu zorra

- Déjame explicarte cielo, yo – no le dejé terminar de hablar, me había tomado la mano y yo le advertí que no me tocara nunca más, la rabia que sentía en ese momento me superó y con las manos adoloridas y todo le di un buen golpe a su linda carita de puto y no pude parar, él no se defendió, sólo trató de detenerme, pero no pudo y le patee el trasero, dejándolo en el suelo sangrando

- Gracias James por enseñarme a defenderme de los idiotas – dije mirando detenidamente a Edward, no miré nadie más y me fui con Seth.

muchas gracias a todas las chicas que capítulo a capítulo dejan sus reviews

Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews

Con cariño Sandra


	9. Chapter 9

**MUÑEQUITA**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a S. M, la historia es de mi imaginación.**

**SUMMARY**

La vida en Forks no era lo que Bella pensaba que sería, con un pasado triste llegó a vivir a ese pueblo encontrando crueldad, engaños y mentiras, el autor de todo eso : Edward Cullen.

CAPÍTULO IX.-

BELLA POV

Estaba destrozada, nunca me había sentido tan poca cosa ni usada tan vilmente, ni siquiera cuando estuve en las garras del degenerado, Edward jugó con maestría y me derrotó, pero sólo por el momento, entre la humillación, la rabia y la tristeza iba naciendo en mi una vena de superación, de no dejarme vencer nuevamente, sentía una tormenta que iba creciendo dentro de mi y que pronto estallaría, quizás era la adrenalina que sentía al poder defenderme aunque fuera con los puños, pero no podía estar segura, es cierto que la pena en mi predominaba, pero como dije algo estaba despertando en mi interior, como si despertara de un largo letargo.

Seth me acompañaba silencioso, a rato me miraba de reojo, se que quería preguntar muchas cosas, pero no se daba el valor para hacerlo, nos montamos en su coche y nos dirigimos hacia la Push, necesitaba conversar con Paul y Seth en privado, era muy duro tener que responder a las preguntas que seguramente me harían, pero eran mis amigos y ya era hora de que empezara a confiar en ellos, algo dentro de mi me decía que ellos nunca me traicionarían, bueno eso estaba por verse, ya que no era nada fácil cargar con mi secreto, era una carga pesada que no cualquiera quisiera llevar, por supuesto no les pediría que me ayudaran, ya nadie podía hacerlo, sólo necesitaba sentirme querida, que me consolaran en este momento tan desastroso.

Después de golpear al hijo de puta de Edward había contenido las lágrimas, no quería volver a sentirme tan vulnerable, pero cuando mi mirada se encontró con la de Paul las traicioneras lágrimas se derramaron sin que pudiera controlarlas, él me abrazaba con fuerza y me besaba el tope de la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña, se que él así me veía, como su princesita como él mismo me llamaba.

Nos encerramos los tres a conversar, primero Seth tuvo que relatar lo ocurrido con Edward, ya que Paul exigía saber por qué me encontraba en este estado, cuando supo lo que Edward me había hecho, gritó, pataleó, golpeó las paredes rompiéndose los nudillos y finalmente tras dejarse caer al suelo, lloró, su llanto era desgarrador que me abalancé a sus brazos y lo acuné como si los papeles estuvieran invertidos y la humillación y la traición la hubiera sufrido él y yo lo consolaba. Era en excelente amigo, sufría por mi al igual que Seth, sólo que mi otro amigo trataba de controlarse, era más pacífico y su pena por mi la guardaba en su interior, Paul era, bueno, era más, por alguna manera de decirlo más animal, se dejaba llevar por su carácter fuerte y dominante y al mismo tiempo recibía con los brazos abiertos el dolor que sentían sus seres queridos, en este caso yo, hace tiempo que había descubierto esa parte de su personalidad, quizás por eso es que era mi amigo favorito, era después de James la persona más noble y desinteresada que había conocido, lástima que nunca podría enamorarme de él como él de mi, siempre seríamos como hermanos.

Después que se calmó, pidió disculpas por su comportamiento, pero él no tenía por que disculparse, pero insistió que él debería ser mi apoyo y no yo el de él.

Cuando nos pudimos calmar un poco insistió en que le aclarara los motivos de Edward para hacerme daño, yo no entendía muy bien todavía ese asunto, por lo que me limité a decirle lo que sabía, mi verdadero nombre, que Edward me acusaba de ser amante de su padre, que se había acercada a mi con el fin de hacerme justamente lo que me hizo, me dolía tanto recordar lo que pocas horas atrás había ocurrido, pero me armé de fuerza, total lo que les revelaría a continuación era más complicado y difícil de digerir.

Les conté todo, mis orígenes, mi pasión por la música, mis antiguos amigos, le conté todo sobre James y la forma en que siempre me protegió, incluso hasta dar su vida por mi, la forma en que me secuestraron, cuando desperté desorientada en esa habitación inmensa que parecía la casa de una muñeca, les dije todo sobre el secuestrador y lo que me hizo en esos tres meses que me tuvo atrapada, la veces que me golpeó, las veces que quebró mi carácter para conseguir sus propósitos, la manera en que me llamaba como si yo fuera de su propiedad, de cómo mató a mis padres y hermano para lograr someterme a su voluntad hasta convertirme en la persona que soy ahora una cobarde que huye de los problemas en vez de enfrentarlos, la chica temerosa de mostrar su cuerpo por miedo, la chica maleable en la que me convirtió, sin personalidad, sin un ápice de amor propio, la manera en que mató a James en ese bosque de mierda que aún me persigue en sueños, la forma en que terminó de destruirme cuando trató de cazarme nuevamente en ese bosque y lo que tuve que hacer para que me dejara en paz de una maldita vez, casi volví a sentir la navaja cortando mi piel mientras pedía con todas mis fuerzas abandonar de una vez por todas el infierno que me había tocado vivir por su culpa, el dolor que sentí cuando descubrí que no había muerto, que seguía en esta vida y James no, la manera en que tuve que escapar a esta ciudad para olvidarme de todo, para que nada pudiera hacerme más daño, la soledad que me había autoimpuesto, la alegría de volver a sentir la amistad que ellos me profesaban, la maravillosa sensación de volver a sentir mi corazón latir de amor por Edward, el amor que sentí cuando me entregué a Edward y por último el inmenso dolor de descubrir que todo era una maldita venganza en la que no tenía parte, una venganza vacía en argumentos por parte de Edward, pero que de todas maneras llevó a cabo magistralmente.

Mis dos amigos lloraban cuando relaté todo lo que escondía mi corazón, me abrazaron con fuerza jurándome que nunca me dejarían sola, pero ese no era mi plan, yo quería irme, empezar de nuevo en otro lado, alejarme del dolor que me provocaba estar en la misma ciudad que Edward, en la misma escuela, compartiendo las mismas clases, no podría soportar nunca estar cerca de su inmenso odio hacia mi, ver su cínica sonrisa y esos ojos tan traicioneros que me quemaban cuando los miraba, no, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar verlo nuevamente. Cuando les informé la decisión de marcharme se negaron rotundamente, les prometí que estaría en contacto permanente con ellos, pero negaron nuevamente.

- deben dejarme marchar, es lo mejor

- huir nunca es lo mejor, nunca – gritaba Paul

- entiende no tengo la fuerza para enfrentarme a lo que me espera aquí desde mañana, ni siquiera puedo respirar bien ahora mismo

- eso es por la maldita faja que llevas, ese es el primer paso para curarte niña, sácate esa faja y empieza a vivir libremente

- no puedo

- ¿qué faja? No los entiendo ¿de qué demonios hablan? – Seth se veía tan confuso, cuando les hablé de ocultar mi cuerpo no le dije a Seth que lo ocultaba con una faja.

- Ella se faja el cuerpo para ocultarse, como si esa horripilante ropa no lo hiciera ya

- ¿eso es verdad?

- Mmmm

- Levántate la sudadera, voy a resolver ese problema ahora mismo y no me contradigas princesa es por tu bien y nunca, pero nunca digas que no tienes la fuerza o la entereza para afrontar problemas, lo que nos has contado es la prueba de que posees más fuerza que cualquiera de las personas que viven en esta cuidad, eres una sobreviviente y es hora que dejes de sentir lástima por ti misma y empieces a afrontar el destino que se labró para ti – me dolieron sus palabras, las decía en forma brusca

- ¿ y cuál se supone que es mi maldito destino? ¿cuál es la maldita razón de haber nacido? ¿ah?

- ¿Es que acaso no lo sabes ya?, eres una jodida fuerza de la naturaleza, iluminas a todos los que te rodean y a pesar de que insistas en que eres una cobarde no lo eres, yo he visto tu fuerza interior, está ahí, la tienes enjaulada, debes dejarla salir, naciste para liderar, para ser feliz, puedes lograr todo lo que propongas, puedes ser lo que tú quieras que seas, sólo tú, nadie más que tú, de todas las personas que conozco nunca he visto a nadie con esa fuerza interior, sólo tienes que permitirte vivir, permitirte ser feliz, que no te afecte más de la cuenta lo que te pasó con ese maldito bastardo, no eres ni la primera ni la última persona a la que le rompen el corazón, deja de huir, deja de esconderte

- Paul, estás siendo muy brusco, déjala en paz

- Tú no te metas, ella debe comprender que ya no es una niñita que tiene que esconderse para que no la dañen, ella es una mujer y es fuerte y es importante, pero debes hacer frente a las pruebas que te da la vida, no sigas huyendo por que los problemas te seguirán donde vayas, tienes que afrontarlos de una jodida vez y para eso estamos tus amigos, para ayudarte, para apoyarte, pero el primer paso debes darlo tú y nadie más que tú Isabella – mierda, como que Paul tenía un poco de razón, tendría que pensar bien lo que decía, aunque no estaba del todo convencida, o sea ¿yo valiente? Ja

Sin muchos modales me sacó la sudadera dejando descubierta la faja, Seth miraba atónito como esa tela elasticada cubría mi torso aplastando mis formas, Paul tomó una tijera y rápidamente cortó la faja dejando mis curvas al descubierto, el muy cabrón llegó y cortó la faja ¿y qué hubiera pasado si debajo de esta no llevara sujetador?, mis pechos habrían quedado expuestos.

Seth me miraba incrédulo por el descubrimiento de mi escondido cuerpo, me sentí tan expuesta y su expresión era como la que vi la primera vez que Edward me pidió que me sacara la faja, ¡mierda! Tengo que alejar todos esos recuerdos de mi mente. Tomé nuevamente la sudadera y me la puse

- Wow princesa tenías lo tuyo bien guardado

- Cállate idiota – dijo Paul dándole una colleja a Seth – mierda Seth deja de mirarla así

- Bueno y qué quieres que haga si la chica está que se cae de buena – estaba tan avergonzada que crucé mis brazos alrededor de mis pechos para tratar de ocultarlos

- ¿ves lo que consigues con tus idioteces? – gritó Paul al darse cuenta de mi postura

- Lo siento mucho Isabella, lo dije sin mala intención, eres mi amiga y no guardo ningún sentimiento romántico hacia ti

- No te preocupes Seth, es sólo que llevo tanto tiempo con la faja que cuando me la saco me siento desnuda, como si me faltara algo importante

- Ni hablar más del tema, debes dejar de usarla, eres hermosa y no debes avergonzarte por ello, no te estoy pidiendo que de un día para otro vuelvas a ser la chica que fuiste, pero un paso a la vez te llevará a ser nuevamente la misma chica que describiste que eras

Esa noche me quedé con ellos, ni quería pensar en lo que me esperaba mañana en el colegio, no quería ir, pero nuevamente Paul insistió que no tenía nada de que avergonzarme, que eran ellos lo que deberían sentir vergüenza por lo que me hicieron, dijo que debía ser fuerte y andar con la cabeza en alto, que no les temiera más, que me olvidara lo más pronto que pudiera de Edward y que por ningún motivo lo dejara acercarse nuevamente a mi, por que si lo hacía seguramente vendría a mi con más mentiras y falsedades, que ellos me apoyarían en todo y no me dejarían sola, es más cuando saliera de clases él mismo se encargaría de pasar todos los días a recogerme.

Esa noche pensé mucho y traté de enfocarme en la ira que sentía hacia él y casi podía sentirme algo mejor, algo más valiente, trataba con todas mis fuerzas que el dolor no me dominara, pero era imposible y terminé llorando, llorando mucho y por cada lágrima que brotaba de mis ojos la rabia se iba haciendo más grande ¿cómo puede alguien fingir amor con tanta naturalidad? ¿cómo se puede jugar con los sentimientos de una persona como lo hizo él? ¿de dónde carajo sacó que yo era amante de su padre?, Dios que estúpida había sido, me dejé engañar por el pendejo más grande de la historia y caí en sus brazos como una zorra, espero que los golpes que le di merme un poco la diversión que ha de estar sintiendo en estos momentos, debería haberle dado en las bolas a ver si así la polla le quedaba tan adolorida que no pudiera utilizarla por unos días para que sufriera de abstinencia de zorras. Maldito maricón, se había cansado de engañarme una y otra vez ¡cómo debe haberse reído mientras se follaba una y otra vez a las putas que lo rodean!.

La mañana llegó y con Seth nos fuimos a clases, era duro, pero era el primer día de mi recuperación, iba a exorcizarme a Edward del corazón, de la mente y del cuerpo, me costaría, pero creo que si me enfocaba lo suficiente en lo que me había hecho puede que lo lograra, al menos eso quiero creer, es cierto que lo amaba mucho, pero tras imaginármelo toda la noche una y otra vez cogiendo a sus amiguitas más lo que me había echo, creo que algo murió dentro de mi.

Cuando llegué todos me miraban y susurraban, no les presté atención, debía enfocarme en la contienda cuando los viera, pero ni los Cullen ni Rosalie vinieron a clases, a los que si vi fue a Jasper y Emmett, trataron de acercarse a hablar conmigo, pero me alejé, no deseaba hablar con ellos, todos sabían que Edward me engañaba y ninguno se dignó a decirme, claro, nunca fueron mis amigos, así de qué mierda querían conversar, bah, que se pudran.

Dos días después los Cullen aparecieron, cuando vi a Edward el corazón empezó a latir más fuerte en mi pecho, Dios, era tan hermoso incluso con la cara levemente morada en las zonas donde descargué mi ira, aún así era tan, mierda Bella deja de pensar en ese pendejo, enfócate, no lo mires embobada, no le demuestres miedo, no le demuestras amor, no le demuestres nada.

Se acercó a la hora de almuerzo, se sentó frente a mi en la mesa y empezó a hablar, pero yo no lo quería escuchar y me tomó de la mano para que no huyera, con un suspiro de fingido cansancio me volví a sentar y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

EDWARD POV

Dos malditos días sufriendo y se que esto era sólo el comienzo de mi infierno personal, la había cagado en grande, ella era inocente lo supe antes de llegar al colegio y que Rosalie empezara a hablar, ni siquiera me acordaba de haberle contado mis planes a ella, se que me la follé y después nos emborrachamos, pero lo otro, mierda, le di el arma perfecta para destruir a mi freaki, Dios, me quería morir, los golpes que Isabella me dio no fueron suficientes para castigarme, nada sería suficiente para pagar por mis errores.

Al llegar a casa después de que Isabella se fue con Seth Alice nos reunió en el comedor y mis padres veían horrorizados el estado lamentable en que me encontraba, pero ese pesar que sentían por mi apariencia se esfumó cuando Alice les contó lo que había hecho, Esme lloraba y decía que le avergonzaba que fuera de la familia, Carlisle estaba tenso y en sus ojos relucían el dolor, pero no era dolor por mi, era por ella, por Isabella, cuando Alice llegó a la parte en que yo pensaba que ellos eran amantes Carlisle explotó

- ¿Cómo diablos pudiste pensar una cosa así?

- Perdóname Carlisle, pero hace tiempo sin querer escuché una conversación que tenías con Esme e la que hablabas de una tal Isabella, Esme lloraba y te pedía que la olvidarás y tú decías que nunca lo lograrías y yo pensé que hablaban de una amante

- ¿ y nunca pensaste aclarar ese tema directamente conmigo? Te hemos criado con confianza en nosotros, debiste conversar y aclarar ese asunto antes de ocasionar el daño que le provocaste a la pobre muchacha Dios sabe lo que ha sufrido para que ahora tú le hagas algo tan bajo, lamento decirte Edward pero estoy completamente de acuerdo con Esme me avergüenzo de ser familia – no quise escuchar lo último, me quedó rondando lo que dijo sobre que Isabella ha sufrido mucho

- ¿por qué la conoces?, Carlisle no voy a pedir que me perdones o me entiendas, pero de verdad yo me enamoré de ella, al principio sólo quería llevármela a la cama, pero cuando la conocí descubrí que era maravillosa y me enamoré como un tonto y cuando la traje para que la conocieran tú la llamaste por su verdadero nombre y todo encajó, la manera en que la mirabas, la reacción de ella a su nombre, además otra persona también la había reconocido, pero fue cuando tú la llamaste así que todo cuadró para mi, ella era tu amante y en mi mente cree el escenario de que ella había roto esta familia y que venía a buscarte y yo… yo hice lo que hice, pero cuando ella se entregó a mi descubrí que no era posible que fuera tu amante y pensaba hablar hoy después de clases con ella, pero Rosalie se adelantó y descubrió todo

- Eso no te hace menos culpable, además te cansaste de engañarla con todas las zorras del colegio - Alice estaba más que enojada y veía la decepción que le había causado

- Lo se, soy un cabrón de mierda, pero Carlisle dime por favor de dónde la conoces

- Lo único que te voy a aclarar es que la conocí en un hospital cuando ella fue ingresada, yo fui el encargado de salvarla

- ¿fue por lo de las heridas en su cuello y muñecas? ¿fue por eso que estuvo en coma casi dos meses?– si, lo de las muñecas también lo sabía, pero nunca le había preguntado ni le había dicho que también le había visto esas cicatrices.. Carlisle me miraba mientras meditaba que decirme, lo conozco y se que sabe lo que le pasó

- Si, fue por eso, lo único que puedo decirte que en el estado que ella llegó era tan grave que pensé que moriría, nunca he estado de acuerdo con el suicidio, pero el caso de ella era distinto y la comprendí perfectamente e incluso la admiré, el dolor por el que ella estaba pasando era tremendo y fue por eso que traté de convencer a Esme de que la recibiéramos en esta familia como un miembro más, ella estaba sola en el mundo y me dolió mucho su situación y al mismo tiempo su fuerza y entereza, nunca pude olvidarme de ella y su sufrimiento y….

- Y yo me negué a aceptarla y cuando lo hice ya era tarde, la niña había desaparecido y nadie sabía de ella – interrumpió Esme con sus ojitos llenos de pena y remordimiento – y nunca me lo he perdonado, sobretodo porque Carlisle sufre de terribles pesadillas con ella, esa es la conversación que seguramente escuchaste Edward, siempre le pedí a Carlisle que tratara de olvidarla para que pudiera vivir en paz, es mi culpa, ella debería haber sido una hija más para nosotros, pero sentí miedo y…

- No te culpes cielo, menos ahora que ella se encuentra bien y alejada de…- Carlisle se interrumpió con una tos falsa y calló ¿alejada de qué o de quién?

- Cuéntame más – le pedí

- No puedo, es su historia, es su pasado y yo no puedo revelarlo sin su consentimiento, menos ahora que la has dañado de esa manera

Después que mis padres se fueron me sentía una mierda más grande aún, a ella algo grave le había pasado porque Carlisle no es una persona impresionable y si Isabella le impresionó es que fue algo grande, mierda ¿por qué fui tan pendejo? Y volví a llorar

- eso es, sigue llorando, porque si es verdad que te enamoraste de ella, tienes que saber que la perdiste, la única mujer decente que has tenido y la perdiste por egoísta, ese es tu castigo y perdóname pero te mereces todo lo que te falta por sufrir, porque la Annie que conocíamos murió desde el mismo momento en que quedaste al descubierto, y los golpes que les dio es la clara muestra de que la niñita sumisa no existe, no entiendo mucho lo que ha pasado, pero Annie no existe e Isabella es fuerte y no te perdonará, pude ver su mirada mientras se iba opacando cada vez más mientras Rosalie le contaba la verdad, ella es otra persona totalmente distinta a la que conocimos, piensa en eso Edward. Alice se fue y yo subí a la habitación y claro que pensé lo que me dijo, es cierto que Isabella era totalmente distinta a como la había conocido y claro que era fuerte, interiormente sentí esa fuerza de espíritu desde que empezamos a salir, pero su fuerza física oh si que la sentí, diablos ella pega duro, se notaba cierta técnica y la mirada llena de odio que me dio cuando me golpeaba fue lo más doloroso que sentí, la había perdido, pero trataría de enmendar el daño, ella tenía que escucharme, no importa que no me perdonara, pero debía saber toda la verdad y quizás con el tiempo y si le demuestro con hechos todo lo que la amo algún día me perdone.

A los dos días nos reincorporamos a clases, Carlisle nos dejó en casa para que sanaran un poco mis moretones y Alice estaba muy deprimida para salir al igual que yo.

Cuando llegué a clases y la vi en el comedor del colegio me armé de fuerza y me senté en la misma mesa, necesitaba que conversáramos, debía tratar de aclarar las cosas y para que negarlo me moría por verla nuevamente, la amaba tanto que aunque me mirara con odio, por lo menos me miraría. Trató se irse, pero la tomé de la mano para que no escapara y dejó salir un suspiro de fastidio y me miró directamente a los ojos, pero había algo mal en ello, sus ojos estaban apagados, tristes, ya no brillaban, su color chocolate ahora eran de color café simple, mierda, yo había logrado eso, ella estaba rota por dentro, tanto como yo.

Le expliqué todo lo que había supuesto, lo que para mi en ese momento era la verdad, le confesé que me había enamorado y la supuesta traición me estaba matando y por eso había actuado como lo había hecho, ella me miraba de manera paciente y un tanto exasperada, me dejó hablar libremente, nunca me interrumpió, pero se notaba que no me creía nada y cada vez que hablaba me sentía más pendejo y más mierda

- ¿terminaste? ¿eso era lo que me querías decir Cullen? – mierda me dolió en el alma que me tratara así, pero sabía que me lo merecía, sus ojos fríos y despectivos me mataban a cada segundo que pasaba

- Bella, por favor tienes que creerme yo….

- Isabella, mi nombre es Isabella, Bella espara las personas que me aprecian, te lo dije muy claro cuando te conté, así que no te tomes libertades que perdiste o que en el fondo nunca tuviste, porque nunca me apreciaste, sólo jugaste conmigo, pero no te creas gran cosa Cullen, no eres el primer hombre que me hace daño, así que no te des una importancia que no tienes, tendrías que nacer de nuevo para ver a Isabella Swan derrotada, ahora lárgate de una maldita vez

Joder, de verdad que me dañó y no me importó llorar delante de ella, delante de todo el colegio, a la mierda la vergüenza, al carajo la dignidad, ya no poseía eso, por ella haría eso y mucho más.

Como no me paré de la silla, ella tomó la resolución de irse y cuando había avanzado bastante le grité a todo pulmón lo que me nació del alma

- NUNCA ME DARÉ POR VENCIDO ANNIE, TE AMO MÁS QUE MI VIDA TE LO JURO, TE AMO COMO NUNCA HE AMADO A ALGUIEN, ERES MI MUNDO ANNIE.

Todos me miraban como si estuviera loco, pero como dije, al carajo todo, ella era mía y la reconquistaría así fuera lo último que hiciera, estaba sufriendo, pero no me daría por vencido, ella era mía, mía. Al escuchar mi declaración paró, giró y se largó a reír

- VÉNDELE ESA POMADA A ALGUNAS DE TUS TANTAS ZORRAS CULLEN, CONMIGO YA NO FUNCIONAN, ERES UN PERRO Y SIEMPRE LO SERÁS.

BELLA POV

Mierda, mierda, joder, no se cómo pude aguantar sin llorar todas las burradas de Edward, carajo, parecía tan sincero, mierda Bella, recuerda que está acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, no vuelvas a caer en su jueguito, pero diablos, me lastimaba tanto verlo, oírlo, sentir su aroma, carajo, debo olvidarlo pronto o volveré a caer en sus brazos y eso es algo que no puedo permitir.

EDWARD POV

- Edward, tenemos que conversar – dijo Jasper quien no se de donde mierda salió a mi encuentro

- Ok, dime

- No quiero que te acerques a Bella nunca más

- ¿la conoces de antes cierto? – eso ya lo sabía, pero quería que me lo confirmara, quizás él me contaba algo más de su vida

- Si, desde pequeño la conozco, crecimos juntos, éramos vecinos, pero el que era más allegado a ella era mi hermano James, eran inseparables – James, siempre James

- ¿James? – pregunté haciéndome el tonto

- ¿te habló Bella de él? – no podía decirle que no

- Si, me habló de él, lo amó mucho y creo que aún lo ama

- Lo se, ellos siempre formaron un mundo aparte ¿sabes?, yo siempre estaba con ellos, pero era como si no estuviera, siempre fueron ellos, no veían a nadie más, al principio me sentía delegado, pero pronto comprendí que ellos siempre serían así, James amaba a Bella por sobre todas las cosas, desde que la vió por primera vez la amó, en un principio trató de que no se le notara y la molestaba, pero dejó de luchar y desde ese momento no hubo nadie más para él, fueron muy amigos, los mejores, pero todos sabían que mi hermano estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, claro la única que no sabía era Bella, siempre fue tan inocente – no se por qué mierda me dice eso, me estaba matando con esos recuerdos de Bella junto a santo James

- Eso a qué viene

- Viene a que James ya no está, murió, no se bien las circunstancias, pero antes de morir me pidió que protegiera a su amor y por el dolor de haberlo perdido y un odio injustificado hacia ella no lo hice, no la protegí de ti, pero quiero que te quede claro, ella no está sola, es una excelente chica, algo le pasó, ella antes no era así, era tan popular, tan hermosa y desinhibida, tremendamente talentosa y …

- ¿y qué? – estaba eufórico antes la declaración de Jasper y quería más, necesitaba saber más

- ¿nunca te contó cómo era antes? ¿qué fue lo que le pasó para llegar a vivir tan lejos y estar tan cambiada tanto física como psicológicamente?

- Como que cambiada física y psicológicamente

- Ella tenía el cuerpo hermoso, no se, pero ahora se ve distinta

- Ella se faja el cuerpo

- ¿queeeeeé?

- Si, se faja el cuerpo, hace tiempo que lo descubrí y bueno con lo que pasó entre nosotros bueno, la vi entera

- Mmmm, eso explica, me parecía raro que sus cuervas se fueran a desaparecer y con respecto a lo psicológico, bueno, ella nunca fue violenta pero si tenía una personalidad muy marcada, era tan alegre, espontánea, llena de vida y ahora está tan apagada, me fue tan shockeante la primera vez que la vi

- Y eso que no la viste antes de que fuéramos novios, no hablaba con nadie, nunca, caminaba mirando hacia el suelo, poco antes de ser novios fue que le vi la cara por primera vez, y eso que todos los días la molestábamos, ella era la freaki del colegio

- Lo se, he averiguado, en fin, el caso es que no quiero que la lastimes más, ella era el amor de mi hermano y la protegeré aunque ella no me quiera cerca, se lo debo a mi hermano y a ella misma.

- Te juro que la amo Jasper, todo se fue al carajo, pero te juro que me enamoré de ella, casi no puedo respirar del dolor que siento por haberla perdido

- Te creo, tienes la misma mirada que tuvo mi hermano por años, como te dije siempre la amó, pero nunca se atrevió a decirle y se conformaba con su amistad, hasta tenía una novia estable, no se las circunstancias que se dieron para que ella se enamorara de él, pero se que también lo amó

- Lo se, ella me lo dijo – bien que lo sabía, esta conversación con Jasper me aclaraba algo más acerca de la verdadera Bella, pero necesitaba más y se que Jasper no soltaría nada más

- No puedo decirte nada más, comprenderás que no está en mi hacerlo, pero aunque detesto lo que le hiciste te creo que la quieres, pero a veces dañamos se daña a la persona que se ama y lo único que debes hacer es dejarla en paz, dejarla que encuentre otra persona para ser feliz, esa felicidad que no fuimos capaz de entregarle

- ¿quieres ser tú esa persona Jasper? ¿eso me estás diciendo, quieres tomar el lugar de tu hermano? – carajo, di que no, di que no, no podría soportar que otro hombre la rondara

- No, pero se que hay varios interesados, entre ellos está Emmett, pero la decisión es de ella

- ELLA ES MÍA, NO DEJARÉ QUE NADIE LE PONGA UN DEDO ENCIMA

- Eres un poco cínico siendo que te cansaste de engañarla

- Ese no es tu problema

- Es mi problema, pensé que te quedó claro, ahora me tiene a mi para protegerla, no te le acerques Edward no quieras verme enojado y defendiendo a una amiga

- Vete al carajo

Me largué, me alegra que Bella tenga amigos que la protejan, pero decirme a mi que la deje para que ella se busque a otro, está de broma.

No volví a verla y al llegar a casa me encerré en mi habitación y toda la fuerza que había demostrado y la convicción que le hice ver a Jasper que tenía, que ella era mía y todo eso se fue al carajo, estaba solo y sin el amor de la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido. Tomé una foto que tenía donde salíamos juntos, ese día habíamos salido a la playa, ella estaba tan feliz, sus ojos brillaban de emoción por estar todo el día juntos tumbados en la arena, entonces tomé mi celular y nos sacamos hartas fotos.

Me acosté con la foto en mis manos, mirándola a ella, siempre mirándola a ella

- MALDICIÓN, TE AMO, TE AMO TANTO MI FREAKI, PERDÓNAME POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR. – dije mirando la foto y llorando

muchas gracias a todas las chicas que capítulo a capítulo dejan sus reviews

Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews

Con cariño Sandra


	10. Chapter 10

**MUÑEQUITA**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a S. M, la historia es de mi imaginación.**

**SUMMARY**

La vida en Forks no era lo que Bella pensaba que sería, con un pasado triste llegó a vivir a ese pueblo encontrando crueldad, engaños y mentiras, el autor de todo eso : Edward Cullen.

CAPÍTULO X

BELLA POV

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente con Cullen, cada día que pasaba me sentía peor, lo extrañaba tanto, se que soy tonta al sentirme así, pero el amor no desaparece de un día para otro y la verdad es que lo amo, tanto que duele, pero tengo que salir adelante y gracias a Dios tengo amigos que me están ayudando en este momento tan difícil que estoy atravesando, además no se me hace nada fácil si más encima tengo que aguantar que todos los días Edward me mande ramos de flores, chocolates, peluches, poemas, canciones dedicadas y un montón de porquerías más, tampoco ayuda el hecho de que todos los santos días me diga lo mucho que me ama, que está arrepentido, que lo perdone y que lo diga a viva voz cuando no lo quiero escuchar a solas, ¡maldición! Era tan insoportablemente…..tierno, ¿Qué?, no, yo no dije esa mierda, él no es tierno, es un asco de persona, un patán, una mierda, si eso una mierda.

A la semana de haberme separado de Edward fui a conversar con Tanya, necesitaba la opinión de una amiga, además con ella podía tratar el tema de la intimidad libremente y ella me ayudó mucho y además me retó mucho porque según ella le cree a Edward y me aconsejó que le diera una oportunidad, claro, yo le daría una oportunidad : que se fuera al puto infierno, esa era la oportunidad que le daría.

Tanya cada día me presionaba más para que asistiera para el aniversario del Pub, la verdad es que ya había descubierto su juego, ella quería que volviera a subirme a un escenario, me atraía la idea, pero hace tanto tiempo que no lo hago y me da temor que al hacerlo vuelvan las imágenes escalofriantes de ese desgraciado obligándome a cantar mientras él se masturbaba, no podría soportar que esas imágenes volvieran justo en el momento de estar en el escenario con tanta gente mirándome. Además me reconocerían, no las personas del pueblo, pero lo más seguro es que los artistas que Tanya había invitado y que habían confirmado su asistencia supieran quien era yo y no se si estaba preparada para resurgir a Isabella Swan de forma indefinida, porque una vez que se descubriera el pastel no habría forma de volverse atrás y para eso tenía que comunicarme con Jake, hace tiempo que no hablamos y quedamos de llamarnos ante cualquier duda

Después de hablar con Jake me quedé más tranquila, el caso seguía en investigación y ahora contaban con un testigo clave : Carlisle Cullen, gracias a mi lo habían localizado y pronto se pondrían en contacto con él para que testificara como médico y testigo, mierda cuando eso pasara ya no habría forma de que todos se enteraran quien era en realidad, Edward sabría su pasado, ese que deseaba olvidar a toda costa y del que nunca escaparía, Jake quería además que yo estuviera presente como parte acusadora y principal víctima y testigo, por ese lado no estaba tan tranquila, debería volver a ver a ese canalla, no estaba preparada para tenerlo cerca, escuchar su versión de los hechos y sobretodo no estaba preparada para estar presente cuando todos supieran a ciencia cierta qué es lo que había pasado cuando estuvo en cautiverio, no quería que le tuvieran pena, no quería sentirse nuevamente invadida por el temor que le infundía ese hombre, temor a perder nuevamente su libertad, temor a que supiera que ahora tenía nuevos amigos a los que pudiera hacerle daño para tenerla a su merced, no quería participar de ese juicio, pero sin ella no tenía caso procesarlo, seguramente le darían pocos años de condena y podría salir fajo fianza y quedar nuevamente libre para buscarla y capturarla nuevamente, no, tendría que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y enfrentar este nuevo desafío, alzar nuevamente la barbilla orgullosa y darle pelea a ese monstruo, no volver a demostrar miedo, no demostrar ninguna emoción, pero para eso debía fortalecerse por dentro y por fuera y lo que le había hecho Edward debería servirle de estímulo para matar cualquier tipo de miedo y no dejar nunca más que ningún hombre la lastime, si, eso haría, el odio de Edward Cullen me sacaría adelante, sólo debía enfocarme en la verdad que sabía, Edward me había querido destruir con su odio y su desprecio y no lo había logrado y ahora ese desprecio me daría las fuerzas para enfrentarme a todo sin miedo, total qué mas me podían hacer para destruirme, nada, Edward había estado tan cerca, tan cerca de verme derrotada y llorosa y no le daría el gusto.

Me dirigí a uno de los agentes que me servían de sombra y le comuniqué que necesitaba ejercitarme y practicar lo que James me había enseñado, en un principio me miró como si fuera un bicho raro, pero le dije que si no aceptaba que se largara, no necesitaba niñeros y si no iban a servir para nada más mejor que se fueran, entre maldiciones aceptó y los entrenamientos empezaron, despejé la sala de la casa, total no recibía visitas, así que ahí pusimos los aparatos para entrenar.

En un principio había sido tonificante empezar a practicar, pero el puto agente llamado Peter se estaba desquitando por hacer de niñero y me estaba pateando el trasero

- Mierda – nuevamente estaba en el piso, el estúpido Peter me estaba dando una paliza

- Tienes la fuerza, sólo tienes que enfocar bien tu objetivo y concentrarte, ahora, ataca – carajo, nuevamente al piso

- Oh, la niñita no sabe luchar, ni siquiera defenderse de unos golpecitos suaves, seguramente Cullen dejó que lo golpearas por que sentía pena por lo que te hizo – ah no, sacar a maldito Cullen era muy mala idea, me levanté, adopté la postura de ataque y lo hice, lo ataque con precisión y una furia ciega, terminé derribándolo

- Ok, niña, para, para carajo, me vas a matar a golpes – ok, lo admito me desquité con el pobre Peter y le di más de lo que se esperaba

- Ok, ¿quién es ahora la niñita Peter?

- Jajajaja, eres fuerte niña, pero te falta disciplina y controlar las emociones, pero primero era necesario sacarlas para despertarte, de todas maneras te falta mucho para lograr un nivel avanzado, pero para defensa personal estás bastante bien, mejor diría yo, por ahora es todo, mañana seguimos

- Ok, gracias Peter

- Discúlpame tu Bella, no debí sacar a colación loo que te hizo el hijo de puta de Cullen, fue un golpe bajo

- No te preocupes, si eso me da las fuerzas para enfrentarme a todo lo que se me viene de algo que sirva lo que me hizo

- De todas maneras, no había tenido la ocasión de decirte que lamento mucho lo que estás pasando yo estimaba mucho a James y se lo que sentía por ti, pero debes dejar de culparte y debes salir adelante, vivir nuevamente, darle pelea a tu pasado para que logres un futuro mejor

- Oh por Dios, eras mejor callado y en las sombras – dije riendo y guiñándole un ojo para darle a entender que era una broma

- Jajajajaja, pequeña bruja ya verás en el entrenamiento de mañana

- Hasta luego niñera

- Hasta luego fierecilla

- Jajajajaja – me caía bien Peter, era más simpático que Collin el otro agente que se había dedicado a mirarnos seriamente mientras entrenábamos

Cuando se fueron me fui a bañar y por Dios estaba adolorida entera, Peter había pateado mi trasero.

Me estaba terminando de vestir cuando sonó el timbre, al abrir la puerta me encontré con Emmett en el umbral y me miraba con esos ojitos risueños

- ey hola Emmett ¿qué te trae por acá?

- Hola Annie, yo quería decirte que extraño mucho ser tu amigo, no comparto lo que te hizo Edward y tienes un amigo en mi

- Gracias Emmett - ¿por qué mierda no se iba? Ya dijo lo que quería decir

- Ehhh, ¿me invitas a pasar?

- Oh, lo siento, pero no, sabes que vivo sola y no me parece adecuado

- Edward siempre venía

- El era mi novio y no tengo por qué dar explicaciones, dijiste que eras mi amigo y no es de amigos cuestionar las decisiones

- Lo siento, soy un idiota, sabes que me gustas y yo…

- Ni te atrevas a decirlo Emmett, me ofendes si piensas que podría volver a salir con alguien en plan romántico, no soy una cualquiera y lo de Edward está muy reciente, además…

- Además aún lo amas ¿cierto?

- No es tu problema y si no sabes amarrar la lengua es mejor que no seamos ni siquiera amigos

- No, no, por favor perdóname, tienes razón, soy un bocota, ¿nos vemos en clases?

- Seguro

- Annie ¿te encuentras bien realmente?

- Me encuentro como la mierda Emmett, pero viva – bueno no tenía que mentirle a un amigo ¿cierto?, además Emmett me daba cierta confianza nunca se había comportado como los putos del colegio y ahora me brindaba su amistad, espero se conformara sólo con eso, no podía entregar nada, estaba vacía, Edward me había dejado muerta por dentro

Cuando desperté apenas podía verme, carajo, me dolía todo el cuerpo por el entrenamiento de ayer.

Cuando llegué al colegio Edward me miraba a la distancia, si había recibido sus malditas flores matutinas y como todos los días estas habían terminado en la basura. No hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse y lo agradecí internamente, no tenía hoy las fuerzas para enfrentarlo.

Más tarde me encontré con Jasper, la relación con él había mejorado en los últimos días, habíamos aclarado el problema, se lo debía por James y le había terminado por contar toda la verdad. Cuando le conté su mirada era de absoluta tristeza tanto por mi como por el final de James y comprendió que el caso se manejaba con absoluto hermetismo por parte de la policía, era un caso complicado y se habían encargado a la perfección que la noticia no se filtrara, al menos en los hechos reales para que no entorpeciera el proceso que pronto se realizaría, prometió estar a mi lado en el juicio y en todo momento en que lo necesitara, a veces me recordaba tanto a James, sobretodo cuando se las daba de súper héroe, pero yo cada día dejaba de ser la doncella en peligro y me sentía cada día con más fuerzas y notaba como de a poco iba recuperando a la antigua Bella y la Annie que acá conocían iba desapareciendo.

Cuando le comenté a Jasper los planes de Tanya se mostró bastante entusiasta, me alentaba a que resurgiera de una buena vez, pero seguía indecisa.

Iba a mis clases cuando me topé con la zorra de Rosalie

- ey freaki, que se siente ser nuevamente la perdedora

- dímelo tú, no pasas de ser la segundota

- ¿cómo dices?

- Eso mismo, siempre serás la segundota, a pesar de acostarte con Edward, él por los motivos que sea me sigue buscando, rogando que vuelva con él y a ti ni siquiera te mira, sólo fuiste un polvo de borrachos

- Cállate estúpida, puedo tener al hombre que quiera

- Jajajaja, no a todos, no tienes a Emmett y si yo me lo propongo nunca lo tendrás, ayer fue a ofrecerme nuevamente su "amistad" ¿entiendes?, él nunca te querrá porque eres mala y eres papel quemado por muchos hombres, estás tan usada y amargada que nadie te soporta – le dije destilando toda la rabia que tenía, me giré y la dejé sola llena de rabia, punto para mi.

Me alejé de esa víbora y entré a clases y como no, tenía que estar Cullen ahí sentado en mi mesa esperándome

- Hola Bella

- ¿qué quieres Cullen? Me duele la cabeza y no estoy de humor para tus idioteces

- Auch, no tienes que ser tan mala – dijo riéndose y por Dios se veía tan sexy

- No se que quieres y la verdad no me interesa, no tenemos nada pendiente, deberíamos hacer de cuenta que no nos conocemos

- No digas eso, te quiero tanto y te extraño

- No te atrevas a decir eso nunca más, me tienes harta ¿por qué no vas y te buscas alguna zorra para pasar el rato y me dejas en paz?

- No sigas con eso, sabes perfectamente que a la única que quiero eres tú, se que me porté como un patán, pero por favor dame una oportunidad, una sola y te juro que no te defraudaré

- No pidas milagros Cullen, además no siento ya nada por ti, mataste mis sentimientos y ni siquiera te quiero como amigo

- No digas mentiras Bella, me amas, pero estás dolida y lo entiendo, pero ¿crees que algún día podrás perdonarme?

- Quizás, pero ese día no estaré aquí para decírtelo personalmente

- ¿te irás? ¿cuándo?

- No lo se, pero eres ingenuo si crees que me quedaré en este pueblo viéndote todos los malditos días

- No te vayas, no me dejes, si quieres nunca más te hablo, pero por favor no me prives de tu presencia

- No seas cursi, eras mejor cuando eras un cabrón insufrible, ahora pareces un niño llorón y un blandengue

No me lo vi venir, en un par de segundos Edward me había agarrado de la nuca y sus labios devoraban los míos con urgencia, con necesidad, traté de zafarme de la situación, pero ¡qué diablos! El imbécil besaba como los dioses y mentiría si dijera que no había extrañado sus labios, Edward profundizó el beso y con la mano libre me apegó a su cuerpo rozando nuestros sexos indecorosamente, sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía pasé mis manos por su cuello atrayéndole más hacia mi, si eso era posible, joder, estaba en la gloria, perdida en sus caricias, en sus besos fogosos, en su erección rozándome cada vez más fuerte

- te necesito tanto pequeña, no sabes lo mucho que me haces falta – dijo una vez que soltó mis labios para tomar aire, aunque sus manos seguían acariciándome

- no, no sig….

- Sientes como me tienes ¿ah?, eso sólo lo logras tú, este cuerpo sólo responde al tuyo, te deseo tanto mi ángel, no me tortures más, te amo, te necesito ahora

- No – trataba por todos los medios de olvidar su boca en mi cuello y sus manos avariciosas recorriendo mi trasero

- No Edward, suéltame, sólo estás caliente y para eso sólo tienes que buscar a tus amiguitas

- No, mi necesidad va más allá de calentura, mi necesidad eres tú, no sabes lo mucho que estoy sufriendo tu indiferencia, nunca me había enamorado, pero ahora lo se y te necesito, siento que me quemo con solo mirarte, con olerte mi cuerpo despierta, con recordar tu cuerpo desnudo junto al mío siento que tiemblo de placer – decía mientras una mano la colaba debajo mis pantalones y tocaba mi coño

- Oh, Bella, estás tan húmeda pequeña, también me deseas, tanto como yo – carajo era verdad, estaba quemándome y necesitaba más, mucho más, pero no debía ceder, no podía

- No, déjame en paz Edward, no vuelvas a tocarme nunca más – lo empujé y salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de la sala, corrí hasta salir del colegio

- ¿Qué pasa niña? – Collin estaba afuera del colegio y me atrapó en un abrazo

- Sácame de aquí por favor

- ¿te hicieron daño? Dímelo y le pateo el trasero ahora mismo ¿quién fue?

- Sólo sácame de aquí, no soporto estar más aquí

- Fue ese muchacho ¿cierto? Fue Cullen ¿qué te hizo? – preguntaba mientras me tomaba en brazos y me depositaba en el auto

- Soy yo, maldita sea soy yo, lo sigo amando y casi, casi caigo nuevamente – dije llorando más fuertemente

- Ah, es eso, bueno, no es fácil terminar una relación, los sentimientos no desaparecerán de un día para otro y además, bueno, emmm, eres joven y hormonal, es común…

- Pero yo nunca he sido así, ni siquiera con James, yo nunca con él….

- Amas a ese muchacho imbécil, no te reproches no todas las relaciones son iguales, no siempre sentirás lo mismo por uno u otro novio

- Gracias Collin, por sacarme de allí

- Será la última vez, no deberías seguir huyendo de nada, estás entrenando el cuerpo, quizás deberías entrenarte psicológicamente, debes ser fuerte lo que viene en el juicio es duro y debes estar preparada para revivir todo el horror que viviste y salir airosa y con la frente en alto.

- Lo se, gracias nuevamente

- De nada niña, de nada – dijo lo último sonriendo, nunca lo había visto reír, se veía más joven y apuesto

Al llegar a casa me cambié de ropa y estuve reflexionando lo que dijo Colin, tenía razón, debía enfrentarme a mis miedos y debía empezar en este mismo instante.

Prendí el reproductor de música y subí el volumen a máximo y me llené de las melodías que se reproducían, mentiría si dijera que estuvo todo color rosa, el dolor atenazó mi pecho, pero no me permití llorar, apreté los dientes y empecé a saltar en la cama como loca, no permitiría que algo que tanto había amado como la música me hiciera más daño, lo mismo debería hacer con Edward, no permitiría que e dañara más, lo amaba, lo deseaba, mierda como lo deseaba, pero era demasiado tarde.

Caí exhausta sobre la cama, apagué el reproductor y me dirigí a una sala a la que no había entrado nunca, una sala de música, acaricié los instrumentos musicales y lentamente me senté en el piano y toqué una pieza, pero me detuve antes de acabar, ya que las lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas y tocar claro de luna me llenaba de tristeza en estos momentos.

Tomé el celular y marqué, después de tres tonos una voz respondió

- Tanya, estoy lista, asistiré al aniversario del Pub, prepara todo Isabella Swan regresa con todo.

muchas gracias a todas las chicas que capítulo a capítulo dejan sus reviews

Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews

Con cariño Sandra


	11. Chapter 11

**MUÑEQUITA**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a S. M, la historia es de mi imaginación.**

**SUMMARY**

La vida en Forks no era lo que Bella pensaba que sería, con un pasado triste llegó a vivir a ese pueblo encontrando crueldad, engaños y mentiras, el autor de todo eso : Edward Cullen.

CAPÍTULO XI

BELLA POV

Había llegado el gran día, la fiesta en el Pub de Tanya y Samuel, ellos se habían esmerado bastante y ya me había llegado la invitación, era una fiesta privada con pocos invitados aparte de los cantantes y artistas del medio. Yo por mi parte me estaba acobardando un poco, quizás mi decisión fue un poco precipitada, pero cuando las dudas me carcomían sólo tenía que pensar en todas las personas que me habían hecho daño y las dudas se disipaban por algunos momentos, pero ¿realmente quería salir de mi anonimato?, no, no quería, pero era necesario para mi paz mental, ya estaba harta de ser la escoria de la que todos se burlaban, era una adolescente y estaba lastimada y quería demostrarles a todos que no me podían vencer, especialmente ese ser inmundo que arruinó ni vida, él me había prohibido volver a subirme a un escenario y ya era suficiente, estaba totalmente harta de sentir miedo, de sentirme poca cosa, yo no era así, antes no era así, ya no quería estar rota, quería recuperar mi vida, quería sentirme viva nuevamente, eso lo lograba la música, debía enfocarme en eso, mi música, mis amigos músicos ¿qué dirían cuando me vieran nuevamente? ¿había pasado mucho tiempo? ¿me habían olvidado?, no lo creo, pero los nervios se estaban apoderando nuevamente de mi sistema, a la mierda todo, esta noche me divertiría como lo hacía antes y después me largaría. El juicio empezaría en dos semanas, ya estaba todo listo, me enfrentaría nuevamente a ese monstruo y quería estar preparada y fuerte, eso me lo proporcionaba la música, si, la música me daría la fuerza que me había faltado todo este tiempo y que el desgraciado pedófilo que se pudriera de la rabia al verme nuevamente cantando y disfrutando de la noche. Cuando le dije a Jake que se encargara personalmente de que ese cerdo viera que había vuelto a los escenarios no estuvo muy de acuerdo, pero rebatí diciéndole que eso lo descolocaría y perdería esa tranquilidad que Jake me había dicho que tenía, esa arrogancia de "yo no he hecho nada malo" "ella estuvo conmigo por propia voluntad", ja, cuando sepa todas las pruebas que hay en su contra, pruebas que demuestran claramente que no estuve por propia voluntad, pruebas que los agentes guardan celosamente para mostrarlas en el momento adecuado para desarmar la defensa del cerdo, ni el abogado, que es el mejor en el campo que contrató lo va a salvar con las pruebas en su contra, era mi turno de quebrarlo, aunque estuviera en la cárcel en estos momentos se enteraría de lo que voy a hacer, de que no pudo quebrarme para siempre, que él no ganó nada, que mi voluntad es más fuerte, que no le temo, que ya no soy una cobarde que huye, ya nunca más.

Mañana estaría viajando a ponerme a tono con el proceso del juicio, me revisarían unos psicólogos y me tomarían declaraciones antes de presentarme en el juicio, así que apenas termine mi presentación en la noche me iré, justo en el momento en que todos sepan quién soy realmente no estaré para ver sus reacciones.

Había pasado las últimas semanas ensayando, poniéndome a tono con mis instrumentos, practicando con la voz, entrenando con los agentes y escapándome del acoso de Cullen, oh si, ese perro seguía acosándome, pero con tantas cosas en mi cabeza no le dedicaba ni un minuto de mi tiempo en pensar en él, bueno, es mentira, pero y ¿qué?, no puedo sacarlo tan fácilmente de mi sistema, Edward Cullen era como un veneno que una vez se extendía por tu sangre se quedaba allí, recordándote a cada momento de su existencia, de su poder sobre ti, pero ponía mi mejor cara de póker y lo trataba con la frialdad propia de una perra consumada.

No era nada fácil la convivencia con el estudiantado, las zorras me seguían molestando, pero me defendía con palabras mordaces, Alice había tratado de conversar conmigo, pero la despaché presurosa, le dije que no tenía nada que perdonarle cuando se disculpó, pero que tampoco pensaba que seríamos más amigas, con los chicos de la Push todo era suave, con ellos me sentía yo misma y casi feliz, con Jasper era otro cuento, cuando nos juntábamos rememorábamos el pasado cuando éramos niños y hacíamos travesuras con James, las veces que ellos me habían tenido que salvar de caerme de la bicicleta, de un árbol al que me había encaramado, cuando me defendían de los niños que me molestaban, de la vez que James golpeó a Erik porque casi me da un beso a la fuerza, cuando cantábamos los tres y yo me reía porque ellos cantaban pésimo, tanto que hasta los perros aullaban y así un montón de recuerdos.

Ahora venía de regreso de la Push para prepararme para ir al Pub, tenía todo listo, había comprado los piercings y Seth me había echo los agujeros que con el tiempo se habían cerrado y me los había puesto declarando que me veía muy sexy y salvaje con los piercings y los tatuajes que había descubierto recién hoy. Al llegar a casa me bañé, me vestí con la ropa que había comprado especialmente para esta ocasión, me monté en la moto cuando estuve preparada y partí, los agentes venían atrás mío como siempre.

Al llegar mostré mi invitación en la entrada y me dejaron pasar sin ningún problema, Tanya me vio apenas entré y me llevó hacia el salón vip en el segundo piso, era enorme, ocupaba toda la segunda planta, al ir pasando fui viendo a algunos de los invitados, bajé la cabeza para que nadie me viera, no era tiempo aún de que me descubrieran, según Tanya debía hacer una aparición espectacular, logré vislumbrar a muchos amigos, me dio tanta alegría volver a verlos, eran esos amigos de los cuales el desgraciado me quería alejar, pero eran buenas personas, excelentes músicos y me respetaban por sobre todas las cosas, tanto como persona y amiga como profesional y artista, al llegar a mi mesa destinada me sentí u poco más relajada, mi vestimenta era atrevida, y me sentía muy sexy y femenina tal como lo era en el pasado, pero me tapaba con un trench negro y con una boina que ocultaba mi cabello.

Al sentarme se acercó un mesero y pedí un ron, cómo me encantaba el ron. A los pocos minutos llegaron los chicos de la Push y se sentaron a mi lado, lo cierto es que la mesa era bastante grande y aún con ellos allí quedaban varios asientos desocupados.

Tanya se había esforzado de verdad, ya que los días anteriores que había venido el salón vip no estaba acomodado de esta manera, ahora estaba más grande y con muchas más mesas que ni parecía ya vip, en fin Tanya es así, se le mete una idea en la cabeza y nadie la puede hacer cambiar de opinión.

Samuel Y Tanya habían terminado de dar la bienvenida y agradeciendo la participación a los amigos e invitados cuando llegaron a nuestro lado.

Estábamos conversando y riendo de buena manera cuando en la mesa al lado de la nuestra se sentaron las personas que más detestaba, ahí estaba Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Ángela, Jasper y otros amigos de esos desagradables, miraron con interés a nuestra mesa y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al reconocerme, seguramente se sorprendían de ver a la freaki en un lugar así, pero la mirada más insistente era la de Cullen, me miraba con asombro y recorría mi cuerpo como si adivinara la ropa que estaba usando, al levantar la vista y recorrer mi rostro se le escapó un jadeo, seguramente vio mis piercings, jajajaja, su cara era un poema, ya deseaba que viera el resto que tenía preparado, tonto perro.

Me giré hacia Tanya buscando una explicación, se suponía que el vip iba a ser exclusivamente para los cantantes, los Cullen no deberían estar ahí, Tanya dijo vagamente que abajo estaba muy lleno y aquí quedaba espacio, acepté su historia, pero tonta no era y aquí se estaba cocinando algo raro y no estaba segura de que me gustara, pero en fin, decidí no prestarles atención, aunque varias veces lo miraba y él igualmente me miraba, dios, era tan guapo que me cortaba la respiración, pero seguramente se debía a lo excitada que estaba por lo que iba a hacer, si, eso debería ser. Por Dios Bella deja de pensar en ese estúpido mujeriego. Estaba en mi lucha interna por ignorar a Edward cuando se acercó un hombre a mi lado, al alzar la vista lo reconocí inmediatamente, era un actor joven, groseramente hermoso y sexy, me sonrió y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

- hola señorita – Dios, su voz era más sensual que lo que se notaba en las películas

- hola – dije simplemente

- ehh, me preguntaba si me podía sentar a su lado y disfrutar su compañía – miré de reojo a Cullen y su mandíbula estaba tensa y miraba con odio al dios heleno que tenía enfrente

- claro, siéntate – Paul que se encontraba a mi lado se paró y se sentó en otro lugar para dejar que el dios heleno se sentara a mi lado, no me pasó desapercibido el guiño que me hizo cuando se sentó frente a mi, maldito Paul, seguramente piensa que engancharé a este tipo.

- Gracias, la verdad es que te he estado mirando desde que llegaste y me moría por conocerte

- ¿por qué? – era demasiado tonta mi pregunta pero tenía que saber el motivo

- ¿por qué?, dios eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto, has despertado mi interés, disculpa que sea tan directo, pero no me gusta aplicar doble rasero – lo último lo dijo algo cohibido

- No te preocupes, me encantan las personas directas y verdaderas – me sonrió abiertamente y cada vez me parecía más hermoso y atractivo.

- Benjamín Carter – se presentó

- Bella – le dije casi sin pensar, pero no le podía dar otro nombre, en pocos momentos se sabría la verdad y no le quería mentir, era muy simpático.

Era consciente que tanto como los Cullen como mis amigos estaban con la vista fija en nosotros dos y en como se desarrollaba nuestra conversación, la verdad es que era tan fácil hablar con él, era divertido y varios de sus comentarios con respecto a sus películas y su vida arrancaron carcajadas puras y sinceras. Para ser el actor mejor cotizado del momento y un sex simbol era muy sencillo y un poco tímido, me gustaba su forma de ser y cuando me contó parte de su pasado antes de ser el actor que actualmente es me pareció tan humano, cosa difícil encontrar en actores jóvenes y famosos.

Tanya me miraba como si yo fuera la gran afortunada de la noche por estar en compañía de Benjamín y al mismo tiempo miraba a Benjamín como si su suerte no pudiera ser mejor al estar conmigo, todo era tan confuso, me sentía un tanto extraña por todas las miradas que acaparábamos, pero decidimos no dejar que eso nos pusiera nerviosos y continuamos platicando y conociéndonos.

Casi no me di cuenta cuando un grupo grande de personas entraron al vip, Dios, eran ellos, mis amigos, sabía que vendrían, pero no pensé que fueran a venir todos, eran tres bandas que a simple vista no tenían nada en común, ya que su música era totalmente distinta, como lo era sus nacionalidades y gustos, pero éramos amigos y nos llevábamos la mar de bien, algunas veces en el pasado habíamos hecho conciertos juntos y habían sido verdaderamente un éxito, ya que al abarcar música para diferentes gustos y edades los conciertos se habían llenado y habíamos ganado buena crítica de los medios.

Tanya al verlos fue a su encuentro y los acomodó en una de las mesas más grandes, pero incluso así se hizo pequeña, por lo que amablemente les pidió a los Cullen que se sentaran con NOSOTROS, si como lo oyen que se sentaran con nosotros para juntar las mesas de las bandas con la de ellos para que los músicos tuvieran su espacio. Mierda, me quería morir de la sorpresa y de la rabia y ellos no estaban tampoco conformes con sentarse con nosotros.

Me hice la tonta y como que no me había dado cuenta del cambio de asiento, me concentré en Benjamín, pero la verdad es que cada vez estaba más nerviosa y mis manos sudaban.

Tanya me guiñó un ojo y yo quería matarla con mis propias manos.

Sentía la mirada de Cullen fijamente en mi y Benjamín.

- ¿No nos presentas a tu amigo? – dijo destilando veneno Edward

- Eres tonto o te haces Edward, no ves que es Benjamín el actor del momento y mejor cotizado del mundo – dijo Alice mirando embobada a Benjamín

- Hola, ehh, si soy Benjamín, mucho gusto a todos – dijo Benjamín clavando sus ojos en Edward quien lo miraba con odio y no le pasó desaparecibido ese acto y comprendió que era por mi y se carcajeó de la situación

- ¿También son amigos de Bella? – preguntó y vi la sorpresa que cruzó por todos los rostros de la mesa al darse cuenta que a él le había dado mi verdadero nombre, Edward bajó la mirada pero antes que lo hiciera pude ver dolor en su mirada, como si yo lo hubiera traicionado o algo así, que se pudra

- ¿amigos?, tú piensas que podríamos ser amigos de esa cosa, de la freaki del colegio, de la cosa más insignificante – dijo Rosalie mirándome fijamente.

Sentí tanta vergüenza de que Benjamín supiera mi realidad con esos chicos que me odiaban que bajé la vista y me odié en ese mismo instante y como pude alcé la barbilla y me enfrenté a la mirada airosa de Rosalie, iba a ponerla en su lugar, pero Edward me interrumpió

- no vuelvas nunca más a tratar a Bella de esa manera Rosalie, no lo permitiré nunca más me oíste – gritó dando un puñetazo en la mesa

- no necesito que me defiendas Cullen, por que la verdad las opiniones que ustedes tengan de mi no me interesa – dije altivamente

- si, además Bella es una persona maravillosa, la mujer más hermosa y encantadora que he conocido y tú rubia no le llegas ni a los talones – contestó Benjamín claramente enojado con el comentario de Rosalie, todos lo miraron boquiabiertos por esa reacción, hasta yo lo quedé mirando como boba, él me acababa de conocer y me estaba defendiendo con uñas y dientes

- veo que se conocen muuuuy bien, seguramente la golfa ya se metió en tu cama, lástima con tantas actrices hermosas que te rodean caíste con la peor mujer que encontraste, bien dicen que los actores tienen sus excentricidades

- basta, a Bella la acabo de conocer, pero sólo eso me basta para saber que es una muchacha extraordinaria y nunca he deseado tanto la compañía de una mujer como la de ella y si no cambias de actitud voy a hacer que te echen en este mismo instante – wow, Benjamín había dejado callada a la zorra y a toda la mesa

- no les hagas caso, si yo me quedo en este lugar es solamente porque tengo algo importante que hacer, de otra forma nunca me hubiera quedado de saber que ellos estarían acá – le dije a Benjamín para que se calmara.

Seguimos conversando cuando escuchamos

- ¿de verdad está aquí? ¿dónde Tanya?, por favor dinos donde está nuestra princesa

- Paciencia, ya saldrá a relucir la princesa, en el momento preciso

- No nos dejes así mujer, hace tiempo que no la vemos ¿se encuentra bien?

- Si,si, si, está de lo mejor, pero ya es hora de que empiecen a preparar su show, quizás ella quiera unírseles

- Oh, eso sería maravilloso, la extrañamos tanto ¿está cerca?

- No puedo decirles más, ahora vayan al escenario y preparen sus instrumentos, se que ella estará ansiosa por escucharlos y acompañarlos

El momento había llegado y estaba cada vez más nerviosa, Dios, ¿de verdad iba a suceder? ¿de verdad iba a tener la valentía de subirme nuevamente a un escenario y empezar a salir adelante?, mis manos temblaban y Benjamín me quedó mirando y me regaló una sonrisa de infarto y me tendió un trago, brindamos por la incipiente amistad y pasó lentamente un dedo por mi mejilla, abrí mis ojos como plato y lo quedé mirando

- me gustas Bella, no se, nos acabamos de conocer, pero me gustas mucho y quisiera que nos siguiéramos viendo.

Dios, esto no podía estar pasando, no en este momento, no cuando acababa de escuchar un "esto es una jodida mierda" de los labios de Edward que nos estaba mirando y no perdía de vista lo que nosotros hacíamos o decíamos, se veía tan celoso, tan herido y furioso y de verdad que no era mi intención hacerlo sentirse así, nunca he sido de las chicas que les gusta sacar celos, no soy una zorra, no me valgo de esos truquitos femeninos, ni siquiera pensaba que Edward se sentiría así, él me utilizó, nunca me quiso, no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse celoso, no entendía nada.

- yo, la verdad Benjamín es que me caes súper bien, pero no puedo darte una respuesta, no hasta que sepas quién soy realmente, quizás en un momento cuando lo sepas no querrás saber nada de mi. Me miró como si yo fuera una loca.

- No creo que descubra nada de ti que haga que me quiera alejar de tu compañía, no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia, nos conocemos muy poco, pero si me gustaría conocerte más, como he dicho me gustas y me gustaría que en un futuro si seas mi novia. – sólo le sonreí, no pude decirle nada ¿quién se iba a fijar en una chica dañada?, en una chica que había provocado la enfermiza obsesión de un pedófilo, nadie, ni siquiera Edward que andaba gritando a los cuatro vientos que me amaba, cuando supiera la verdad le daría asco.

La primera banda empezó a tocar, mierda, me empecé a poner más nerviosa, la música invadía mis oídos y llenaba de paz mi interior, concéntrate en la música Bella, me dije a mi misma para serenarme. Agarré la botella de ron y serví mi vaso hasta el tope y lo bebí y de un trago.

Cuando el cantante salió al escenario estallaron los aplausos y era magnífico volver a Mark Anthony en escena, me encantaba su música y éramos buenos amigos. Nos habíamos conocido años atrás en un concierto y aunque en un principio no creyó que yo pudiera tocar tantos instrumentos, me dio la oportunidad de demostrarle mis capacidades y quedó muy sorprendido y me invitó a una gira con él y sus músicos, nos hicimos grandes amigos y yo le presenté a las otras dos bandas y el grupo creció y la amistad también.

Tanya se acercó a la mesa y se sentó a un lado mió, me miró y le sonreí nerviosa, dejó en la mesa un micrófono inalámbrico, lo miré y cerré los ojos nerviosa, sentía la mirada de todos en mi, la mayoría no entendía lo que estaba haciendo Tanya con ese micrófono, pero mis amigos de la Push si, y sonreían y levantaban los pulgares dándome ánimos, Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido como tratando de resolver el misterio y Benjamín me miraba la cara como para que le explicara lo que estaba pasando. Tomé bocanadas grandes de aire y me paré del asiento, Tanya se paró también y me sacó el trench dejándome descubierta con el pequeño top y la faldita de jeans corta que llevaba dejando al descubierto mi estómago liso y luciendo el piercing en el ombligo, todos me miraban boquiabiertos, no podían creer que la freaki tuviera esas curvas, ese cuerpo desarrollado, Edward sabía por supuesto como era mi cuerpo, pero nunca me había visto vestida de esa manera y su mirada recorría impúdicamente mi cuerpo y sus ojos se oscurecieron con deseo. A continuación Tanya me puso el micrófono y sacó mi boina para acomodarlo bien en mi oreja y que quedara perfecto a la altura de mi boca, esa acción sacó otro jadeo, ya que no se habían dado cuenta de que la freaki se había cortado el cabello y además ya no era marrón, ahora era corto y platinado.

Una nueva melodía empezaba a sonar y era una de mis canciones favoritas de Mark, así que me armé de valor y di el primer paso, Tanya me sujetó por la muñeca y me dijo "si estás nerviosa, mira a James y te calmarás", se lo que significaba eso, era mi tatuaje en la muñeca, ese que hice después que James muriera, el corazón negro y roto que representaba el dolor que sentía por su pérdida y que al mismo tiempo me daba fuerzas cuando me faltaban, llevé mi muñeca a los labios y la besé, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Jasper que miraba lo que había hecho y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, me asintió con la cabeza dándome ánimos, di otro paso, pero Benjamín me detuvo y me abrazó

- ahora ya se quien eres y nunca querré alejarme de ti, preciosa, eres muy valiente y te admiro mucho, incluso antes de conocerte – lo que me dijo lo dijo con tanta franqueza que me llegó al corazón y sentí que mis ojos se humedecían, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dejó partir, por el rabillos del ojo vi a Edward, me miraba sorprendido, pero aún no sabía quién era yo y sería mentir si no dijera que deseaba con todo el alma que las palabras que me dedicó Benjamín las dijera y las pensara Edward, todo había pasado muy rápido y empecé a bajar las escaleras, cuando Mark terminó la primera estrofa empecé a cantar y todos me miraban mientras me acercaba al escenario mientras cantaba. La cara de Mark cuando me enfocó era de puro gozo, estaba feliz de verme y al llegar al escenario me tomó de las manos y me subió. Podía sentir todas las miradas en mi, muchos de los artistas me habían reconocido, tanto por la voz como por mi apariencia, ya que era igual que antes de desaparecer. Estaba nerviosa, pero seguí adelante.

EDWARD POV.

Desde que me llegó la invitación sentí que algo iba a cambiar en mi vida, pero nunca pensé que iba a ser de esta manera. Cuando llegamos al vip, lo primero que vi fue a Bella, se veía tan distinta, su cuerpo estaba…. Mierda, no llevaba la faja, incluso debajo de ese trench se podía ver sus marcadas curvas, al mirarla a la cara noté otro cambio, ella llevaba piercings, tanto en la ceja cono en la nariz, el de la nariz era pequeño, pero se notaba a distancia, su pelo se veía raro, claro, no se le veía bajo esa boina, algo iba a pasar y se que no me gustaría nada.

La anfitriona nos había sentado a todos juntos, no era de mi agrado, no había venido con ellos, pero ahí me encontraba con mis antiguos amigos sentados como si ni hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros.

Casi me morí de la rabia cuando un estúpido se acercó a Bella y le pidió sentarse a su lado, no podía oír lo que conversaban, pero obvio que el tipo estaba maravillado con mi mujer, la veía como si fuera el puto sol y tenía razón ella lo era, ella iluminaba todo a su alrededor, me moría de los celos, ellos se reían, bebían, compartían miradas y yo quería ir y gritarle que dejara a mi mujer en paz, que era mía, sólo mía, pero había perdido ese derecho, la había perdido.

Cuando Tanya, la anfitriona y dueña del Pub nos pidió que nos sentáramos en la mesa de Bella creí que esa era mi oportunidad de saber que se traía ese tipo con Bella, pero prontamente me di cuenta de mi error, verlos y escucharlos me producía una ira que nunca antes había experimentado y al mismo tiempo dolor, mucho dolor porque ella me había superado y yo no podía dejar se sufrir por ella, la había cagado en grande, pero la amaba y jamás pensé que ella ya me hubiera olvidado, no la culpaba, ella era perfecta y yo un idiota que la dañó, era justo que ella tratara de salir adelante y el tipo se veía claramente interesado. Después cuando supe que era el actor famoso y que todas se morían por él, me dio más rabia aún, él tenía todo para conquistarla y yo era un puto perdedor.

La sorpresa llegó cuando a Bella le sacaron el trench y dejó su cuerpo al descubierto, mierda era tan hermosa que dolía verla, recorrí con descaro su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que se había retorcido bajo el mío cuando la había hecho mía, la lujuria se apoderó de mi y quería llevármela lejos para que nadie la mirara, para que nadie pudiera verla más que yo, cuando le sacaron la boina esperaba ver su hermoso pelo chocolate, pero me encontré con que ella se lo había cortado y teñido y carajo, se veía cada vez más sexy, volví a recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada y vi su tatuaje en la cola, ya que la faldita que llevaba era a la cadera, joder esa mujer me iba causar un infarto, además en el ombligo lucía descaradamente un piercig y Dios esas insolentes tetas se veían majestuosamente tentadoras bajo ese top que apenas las cubría. Tanya le puso un micrófono y la verdad es que no entendía nada, pero estaba más perdido en su cuerpo que en lo que haría con ese micrófono, cuando Bella se llevó la muñeca a los labios y la besó estaba totalmente perdido, seguí la dirección de su mirada y a Jasper le recorría una lágrima por la mejilla, él me daría las explicaciones que no podía pedirle a Bella. Cuando Bella caminó hacia no se donde el idiota de Benjamín la detuvo y la abrazó y cuando escuché lo que le dijo me quise morir ahí mismo

- ahora ya se quien eres y nunca querré alejarme de ti, preciosa, eres muy valiente y te admiro mucho, incluso antes de conocerte – ella se veía emocionada por sus palabras y yo me preguntaba cada vez con mayor frecuencia ¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO?

Marc Anthony empezó a cantar

No me conoces  
>y hace tres noches que dormiste<br>entre mis brazos  
>ya no recuerdas las tantas cosas<br>que conmigo hiciste tu  
>como creerte si te morias cada vez<br>que me besabas  
>y hasta decias haber anhelado siempre<br>un hombre como yo

En ocasiones tape tu boca  
>para que no se escucharan<br>los fuertes gritos enloquecidos  
>que brotaban de tu ser<p>

[Coro:]  
>Ahora te empenas<br>en ignorarme cuando te miro a los ojos  
>pones la cara como sintiendo enojos<br>como si yo fuera un extrano en tu vida

Si esa es tu forma  
>lamento mucho haber estado contigo<br>aunque confieso y  
>pongo a Dios como testigo<br>que estoy muriendo, por tenerte  
>una vez mas<p>

Todo encajó, al menos eso pensé cuando escuché a Bella cantar la segunda estrofa de la canción

No me conoces  
>y hasta una foto me pediste<br>aquella noche para guardarla  
>y acariciarla cuando te acuerdes de mi<p>

Dios ella cantaba como los dioses, no entendía bien que mierda estaba pasando, pero me perdí en su voz, ella era tan sensual, antes cuando estábamos juntos le había pedido que me hablara en español y había sido uno de los momentos más eróticos de mi vida, pero ahora no sólo hablaba, sino que cantaba en español y era simplemente una bomba sexy, además la manera en que caminaba mientras se acercaba al escenario era putamente sensual, esos movimientos de cadera al son de la música con esas magníficas piernas enfundadas en esos zapatos con tacón de infarto, nunca he sido fetiche, pero viéndola en esos zapatos sólo podía pensar en hacer el amor con ella llevando sólo esos zapatos mientras me cantaba al oído en español, carajo si hasta duro estoy, mi respiración era tan entrecortada que ni no hubiera música todos podrían escucharla

Ahora te empeñas  
>en ignorarme cuando te miro a los ojos<br>pones la cara como sintiendo enojos  
>como si yo fuera un extraño en tu vida<p>

Ella llegó al escenario y Marc la tomó de las manos y la subió, podía ver que todos la miraban como si fuera una aparición, algo quería hacer clic en mi cabeza, pero no podía, sólo la miraba a ella como un perro mira a un hueso, ella seguía cantando, pero se desplazó hasta un taburete donde se encontraba un hermoso violín blanco y lo tomó entre sus dedos, mierda, no puede ser, yo se que sigue en esta parte de la canción pero nunca pensé que mi freaki fuera a hacer algo así…

Si esa es tu forma  
>lamento mucho haber estado contigo<br>aunque confieso y  
>pongo a Dios como testigo<br>que estoy muriendo, por tenerte  
>una vez mas<p>

Joder, jode, joder, Bella empezó a tocar el violín con maestría, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, ella era una jodida talentosa del violín, eran pocas las personas que podían tocar así y al ver su cara de satisfacción supe que ella disfrutaba como ninguna haciendo eso, además era jodidamente buena, sino no estaría tocando en esa fabulosa banda ¿de dónde se conocían? ¿eran amigos? ¿cuándo la freaki había conocido a esas personas?, carajo era mucha la información que quería descubrir y no me podía concentrar en nada que no fuera ella y sus misterios, ahora había descubierto uno, pero faltaba saber lo principal ¿por qué se conocían?

Cuando dejó de tocar el violín se escucharon estruendosos aplausos, incluso el cantante aplaudía eufórico y le dedicaba una gran sonrisa a mi diosa latina, la última parte de la canción la cantaron a dúo y fue fenomenal.

No me conoces, mi amor  
>Nadie sabrá de lo nuestro<br>De aquella noche sin freno  
>del temblor de tu cuerpo<br>y del calor de tus besos

No se en que momento Tanya se había sentado a mi lado, estaba tan cerca que me puse nervioso, se acercó a mi oído y lo que escuché me dejó anonadado

- ¿Te sorprende Cullen que Bella sepa cantar y tocar el violín con maestría?

- S..si, yo nunca pensé que ella….

- Que, que pudiera ser una artista, pues lo es y de las mejores, sólo ha estado retirada por razones adversas, ella es una privilegiada de la música, puede tocar todos los instrumentos musicales que quiera y todos los toca con maestría, los toca desde los cuatro años – estaba anonadado con la información, la miré para preguntarle de dónde se conocían todos, pero ella se adelantó

- Nosotros nos conocemos desde hace mucho, todos los que están en esa mesa – apuntó a la mesa donde había estado sentado antes y ahora la ocupaban otras bandas conocidas – todos somos amigos y adoramos a Bella por lo que es, una gran persona y amiga y una excelente artista y músico, siempre solíamos hacer giras dando conciertos en diferentes puntos del mundo, oh si, ella es una jodida famosa, una famosa que ustedes quisieron destruir por ser diferente, pero esa que ves en el escenario, esa es la verdadera Bella Swan, no la pudiste destrozar, así que no te creas la gran cosa, otro hombre la quiso destruir y casi lo consiguió, pero está saliendo adelante, te perdiste una magnífica chica, no eres más que basura y espero que pases tus putos días sufriendo y llorando por haber perdido a Bella.

Se paró y se fue con una sonrisa a la otra mesa, donde los tipos miraban y aplaudían la actuación de Bella, lo que me dijo me dejó como en coma ¿qué quería con decir que otro hombre casi la destruye? ¿quién era ese hombre? ¿qué le había pasado para que una famosa cantante dejara todo para convertirse en la freaki en un pueblo olvidado en el mapa? ¿qué cantante era? ¿debería conocerla?, no se, nunca se me ha dado eso de ver a los famosos en la tele.

La canción estaba por terminar y me acerqué a Jasper, él tenía que decirme el gran misterio de Bella, pero no me quiso contar, dijo que pronto lo sabría, lo que si me contó fue lo que significaba el beso en su muñeca y desee no haberle preguntado jamás, dijo que ella ahí se había hecho un tatuaje pequeño cuando supo que James estaba muerto y lo había besado para que James le diera fuerzas, que antes ellos habían conversado sobre el tema

No, no me conoces  
>Pero tu y yo lo sabemos<br>pero tu y yo lo sabemos  
>que fuiste lenya, yo fuego<br>y ahora resulta  
>que no soy suficiente para ti, ohhh<p>

Pero tu y yo lo sabemos  
>pero tu y yo lo sabemos<br>que fuiste lenya, yo fuego

Pero tu y yo lo sabemos, eh  
>pero tu y yo lo sabemos<br>que fuiste lenya, yo fuego

Al terminar la canción Marc le dedicó unas palabras a Bella

- amigos presentes, me complace mucho la presencia de esta maravillosa cantante, como todos saben es una muy querida amiga y que por motivos adversos se había alejado de la música, ahora ha vuelto y más hermosa y talentosa que nunca. Cuando recibí la invitación de Tanya y Samuel nunca pensé encontrarme hoy a Bella y mucho menos que quisiera salir de su anonimato, pero me complace enormemente que me haya escogido para compartir escenario, un gran aplauso para la señorita Bella Swan o más bien conocida en el ámbito como "el cisne del rock"- escuché el jadeo de mi hermana y de Emmett, al mirar a mi hermana se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se tapó la boca con la mano, cuando le iba a preguntar por su reacción se levantó y dijo que necesitaba ir al baño y se fue corriendo.

Pasaban los minutos y Alice no llegaba y Jasper me dijo que él iría a buscarla, que no me preocupara, seguí mirando a Bella en el escenario, ya llevaban tres canciones cuando pararon un momento, pero Bella no vino a la mesa, al mirar hacia la mesa de sus amigos músicos me di cuenta de que ellos no se encontraban, se habían ido donde estaba Bella y todos la abrazaban y le daban besos en la mejilla, miré hacia el actorcillo que quería quitarme a Bella y sonreía mientras la miraba, quería partirle la cara a ese imbé música cambió y una de las bandas de sus amigos subió al escenario y nuevamente Bella estaba allí, pero sentada en el banquillo de un hermoso piano, la banda era Muse, si Muse, me encantaba esa banda y Bella era amigas de ellos, cantaron tres canciones y Bella tocó el piano en la primera y la guitarra eléctrica en las dos últimas, era sencillamente fenomenal, pero la reacción de Alice me tenía preocupado, ella sabía algo y yo necesitaba saber qué era, pero no llegaba, justo en ese momento recibí un mensaje de texto de Jasper que me decía que llevaría a Alice a la casa porque no se sentía bien, bajé hacia el primer piso, pero no los pude ver, se habían ido.

Mientras me paseaba pude escuchar varios comentarios con respecto a Bella, algunas personas decían

- ¿de verdad es la muñequita?, no puedo creerlo

- no la llames así, así la llamaba ese degenerado

- ok, pero ¿es verdad que ese hombre mató a su novio?

- Así dicen, el juicio empezará pronto

¿Juicio? ¿Qué hombre? ¿un degenerado?, no podía aguantar más le di la última mirada a Bella que ahora cantaba a dúo con Beto Cuevas de la banda La Ley. Ella me miró y le di una triste sonrisa, ella era demasiado buena para mi, si antes que era la freaki no me perdonó, menos ahora que era nuevamente famosa y con una actor reconocido embobado por ella, no se si ya valía la pena luchar por el amor de mi Bella, ella no estaba a mi alcance, era un desgraciado, Tanya tenía razón tuve a una mujer maravillosa y le hice daño, me burlé de ella, la amo, pero no se si alguna vez me verá como yo la veo a ella.

Me fui, necesitaba hablar con Alice y descubrir el por que de su llanto, sabía que era algo malo y estaba relacionado con Bella, algo le había pasado a Bella y lo sabría a como de llegar a casa Alice lloraba en brazos de Jasper y mis padres estaban muy tristes, cuando entré en la sala todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia mi y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, lo que venía tenía pinta de ser malo, muy malo.

- Necesito respuestas ahora – dije muy seguro de lo que obtendría me causaría un dolor indescifrable.

Cuando venía de regreso a casa todas las cosas que había escuchado revoloteaban en mi cabeza y poco a poco fueron dando forma, lo que sabía era que un degenerado había matado a James y era por ella, no quería ni imaginar por lo que había tenido que pasar, no la había violado, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero había lago más, un daño que le había hecho y lo tenía que saber ahora.

- siéntate Edward, lo que vas a escuchar ahora es muy triste – carajo, lo sabía

Jasper empezó a hablar y dijo que lo hacía porque ya era imposible seguir ocultando el secreto y detalló minuciosamente por qué y cómo había conocido a Bella. Luego contó la manera en que ella se hizo famosa y de los amigos, las bandas, y todo lo que la rodeaba, ella era feliz y plena, pero cuando contó que después de un concierto estaba celebrando desapareció, él se había enterado como todos por las noticias, hacía tiempo que él se encontraba en otro lado o algo así, yo sólo pensaba en Bella desaparecida.

Después fue Carlisle el que contó cómo fue que la conoció cuando ingresó al hospital y me quise morir por toda la información que estaba recibiendo, casi podía verla con las heridas abiertas para que ese desgraciado no le la violara y la encerrara de nuevo, no era justo que ella hubiera pasado por eso, sin darme cuenta estaba llorando por todas las cosas que me contaban, todo lo que había sufrido, el mismo Jasper dijo que hasta hace poco él no sabía toda la verdad, Bella le había contado de sus meses en cautiverio, de las cosas desastrosas que había tenido que soportar, el daño psicológico, las ganas de morir.

Sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar y cuando me dijeron que ese bastardo se masturbaba cuando la obligaba a cantar y tocar pegué un gritó agónico y caí al suelo de tanto dolor que sentí por lo que había pasado y más encima yo también había aportado para hacerle la vida más mierda. Quería matar a ese desgraciado, ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

Bueno chicas acá les dejo otro capítulo, perdonen pero no había podido escribir por dos razones, la primera la falta de inspiración y la otra mi hijito Benjamín ha estado enfermito, nada grave, pero así somos las madres, cuando un hijo se enferma el mundo se vuelve patas arriba. Espero les haya gustado, ahora se viene la parte buena, la partida de Bella, el juicio y Benjamín (personaje basado en mi hijito) en el próximo capítulo lo detallaré mejor, será un buen personaje y …..Gracias a todas las chicas que leen mis locurasDejen sus reviews. Cariños. sandra


	12. Chapter 12

**MUÑEQUITA**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a S. M, la historia es de mi imaginación.**

**SUMMARY**

La vida en Forks no era lo que Bella pensaba que sería, con un pasado triste llegó a vivir a ese pueblo encontrando crueldad, engaños y mentiras, el autor de todo eso : Edward Cullen.

CAPÍTULO XII

EDWARD POV

Al despertar la cabeza aún me dolía como el demonio, pero era más pasable, ya era de día, el alba estaba despuntando, todos los recuerdos de la noche pasada me llegaron de golpe y lo único que pude pensar fue en Bella, tenía que verla enseguida, tenía que decirle que la amaba, que sabía la verdad, que podía contar conmigo, que siempre estaría a su lado si ella me lo permitiera, ese último pensamiento hizo mierda mi corazón, ella no me quería a su lado, me lo había dicho en varias ocasiones y me lo había demostrado claramente, pero no podía renunciar a ella, menos ahora que sabía que necesitaba personas que la apoyaran, mientras más pensaba en Bella, más de daba cuenta de la poca cosa que era para ella, era una mierda de persona y ella era tal leal, tan valiente, fuerte, todo lo que yo no soy, pero carajo la amo y quiero ayudarla, estar para ella de cualquier manera que ella me acepte.

Me levanté y vi en la silla al lado de mi cama a Alice dormida, se había quedado conmigo cuidándome, lentamente la llevé a la cama, pero despertó y bajamos juntos, yo quería ir enseguida donde Bella, pero tanto Alice como Carlisle y Esme me pidieron que desayunara primero y luego me cambiara de ropa.

Cuando estuve bañado y con ropa limpia puesta fui a la casa de Bella, pero al llegar me encontré a Jasper en la puerta con una actitud sombría.

- Jasper ¿qué haces aquí?

- Quería hablar con Bella, pero no está

- ¿cómo que no está?

- Eso que oyes, no está, he llamado varias veces a la puerta y nadie responde

- Quizás está dormida o tal vez no ha llegado del Pub – eso me llenó de celos ¿será posible que Bella se haya quedado con su nuevo pretendiente?, no, no lo creo, ella no es así

- No Edward no entiendes, ella se fue, al parecer se fue de Forks

- No, eso no puede ser, ella no se iría sin despedirse ¿cierto?

- Despedirse de ¿quién? ¿de ti?

- Vete a la mierda Jasper, quizás despedirse de mi no, pero si de sus amigos de la Push – no podía ser, ella no me podía dejar con este amor y esta angustia

- Vamos a la Push, pero estoy casi seguro que se fue, llevaba varios días rara, no se cómo no lo vi antes, además en pocos días comenzará el juicio, así que lo más probable es que haya decidido irse lo más pronto posible – entonces anoche era la despedida, por eso decidió revelar quien era en realidad, quería demostrar quién era antes de marcharse, enrostrarnos que ella era mejor que todos nosotros juntos y era verdad, ella era mucho mejor, pero joder, dolía, dolía tanto

- Vamos – dije apenas en un susurro, la voz casi no me salía de lo mucho que me dolía la garganta por el enorme nudo que sentía

Cuando llegamos a la Push nos enteramos que Bella se fue después que terminara de cantar en el Pub, la decisión la tenía tomada desde hace varios días y no pensaba volver más. Seth me entregó una carta que Bella me había dejado. Nos fuimos en silencio a mi casa y subí a mi habitación para ver lo que Bella me había dejado. Al empezar a leer la carta el dolor me atenazó el corazón, era la despedida

Edward:

Al leer esta carta debes saber que ya me he ido del pueblo, era necesario, tengo asuntos que arreglar, he de suponer que ya sabes toda mi verdad y me alegro no haber estado presente cuando lo supiste, jamás podría soportar tu cara de asco hacia mi persona, ni tampoco soportaría ver lástima en tus bellos ojos, es por eso que decidí irme sin despedirme, a pesar de todo lo que pasó quiero que sepas que no te guardo ningún rencor y quiero que puedas perdonarte a ti mismo, yo lo hice así que no hay necesidad que sigas pensando que me hiciste mal, ya no es así, me diste la fuerza que me faltaba para despertarme, para luchar y sobreponerme y quiero darte las gracias por haber despertado en mi el sentimiento de amor, si, te amo, aunque eso ahora es irrelevante ya que nuestros caminos no se volverán a cruzar y deseo de todo corazón que seas feliz, que encuentres el amor y cuides a esa persona como sólo tú puedes hacerlo, se que tienes un corazón hermoso sólo te falta entregarte con sinceridad y sin miedos, yo por mi parte estaré bien y siempre te recordaré.

Con cariño. Bella.

ALEX POV

Mañana empezaba el juicio, pero me encontraba tranquilo, tenía el mejor abogado que podía pagar y dinero tengo a manos llenas, además las pruebas más incriminatorias se perdieron por arte de magia jajaja, es bueno tener buenos contactos, además mi muñequita no ha dado señales de vida, se que está viva, pero la tengo domada, se que no hará nada para desobedecerme, había cumplido mi objetivo, la quebré, la rehice a mi voluntad tal como lo deseaba, maleable, tranquilita y apenas pueda salir de acá la encontraría y por fin estaríamos juntos para siempre, Dios mi muñequita es lo único que me da fuerzas para estar en estas cuatro paredes, cuando estemos juntos ya no habrá nada que nos separe, ella tendrá que aceptar el hecho de que ella nació exclusivamente para mi, yo la moldee a mi gusto y cuando estemos juntos todo será perfecto.

Se que la mayoría no entiende lo nuestro, pero no me importa, ella es mía desde la primera vez que la vi, Dios ella era tan bonita, perfecta, lo malo es que estaba rodeada de gente que no le hacía bien, ella era delicada y fina, pero se metió en ese asqueroso mundo de música, discotheques, tragos y malas influencias y el dolor que sentía mientras veía que ese enorme talento musical se perdía con esos amigos con los que se juntaba, ella había nacido para brillar, pero decentemente, de todas maneras decidí que ella tenía que cambiar, ella sería mía, sólo mía y para eso la tenía que alejar de todos, yo era su redención, en mis manos encontraría el camino a la felicidad.

Cuando la llevé conmigo me costó bastante quebrar su espíritu, me dolía más a mi los golpes y el gran dolor que le causé, pero a la larga me lo agradecería, ella sería mejor persona, además yo quería que sólo tocara para mi, era un placer oírla, pero no estaba dispuesto a compartir ese placer con nadie más.

Se que me deben odiar, pero no me importa, sólo me importa mi muñequita y se que en el fondo ella me ama tanto como yo a ella, lo que pasa es que ella tiene miedo, además estaba demasiado influenciada por ese hijo de puta de James, por suerte y placer lo maté, el desgraciado había tenido la desfachatez de arrebatármela, me la robó, cuando eso pasó casi me volví loco de dolor y estuve un año buscándola, pero mi contacto Victoria me proporcionó la ubicación exacta de donde ese mal nacido tenía a mi muñequita.

Lo que me desquició es que Victoria me aseguró que James y Bella eran novios, estaban enamorados y por eso ella me daba la información, porque James la había dejado por mi muñequita, pero eso no podía ser cierto, ella me amaba ¿cierto?, se vestía para darme gusto, tocaba para mi placer, Victoria estaba equivocada, mi muñequita era mía, yo sería su primer hombre y el único en su vida, ella era pura e inocente y cuando estuviera preparada para una relación más seria ella sería mía.

Mierda, la puta de Victoria había tenido razón, ellos supuestamente estaban enamorados, se notaba en sus ojos, carajo ahora tendría que empezar a reformarla desde cero. Cuando los encontré maté al hijo de puta de James por quitarme el amor de mi niña, pero yo la conocía y ella era tan pura como cuando nació, nadie la conoce mejor que yo y ese desgraciado no la había tocado, de todas maneras no escapó a mi furia y lo maté con gran deleite, pero cuando encontré a mi musa casi muero de dolor, ella estaba tan alterada y se cortó.

Después de eso todo fue confuso, yo sólo veía la sangre que escapaba de su hermoso cuerpo, casi ni cuenta me di cuando ya estábamos en el hospital, lo único que quería es que mi niña se salvara, para reiniciar nuestra vida juntos y lejos de todos.

No se qué fue lo que pasó, pero de un momento para otro me habían arrestado, no entendía nada, lo único que quería saber es si Bella se encontraba bien, pero nadie me daba la información que pedía, el dolor me estaba matando, ella no podía morir, ella me pertenecía, tenía que estar conmigo, ese era el plan.

Cuando supe que se encontraba bien pude respirar en paz, pero sigo encerrado, me tachan de pedófilo, violador, secuestrador y un montón de patrañas más, pero es que nadie entiende que el fin justifica los medios, ella nació para complacerme y eso justamente era lo que pedía ¿por qué nadie entendía eso?, además como he dicho anteriormente, ella en el fondo me ama y me necesita.

Mañana se decide todo y pronto estaré junto a mi ángel. Por que el plan es escaparme, eso ya está listo, sea la sentencia que me den, no esperaré más tiempo, mi muñequita me ha de extrañar y por ella hago lo que sea.

- Vulturi, tengo algo para ti, se que te gustará – el agente Black me odia y no entiendo por qué me traería algo de mi agrado, pero cojo lo que me entrega, es un portátil, él seguía allí esperando a que lo conectara. Tengo ciertos privilegios que los demás reos no tienen así que conecto el portátil y continuamente me conecto a Internet por petición de Black.

- Espero te gusten las nuevas noticias, a mi me ha parecido fenomenal – lo miro de reojo con desconfianza, no me estaba gustando esa actitud pagada de si misma que tenía el muy maldito

- ¿por qué debería interesarme algo que salga en Internet?, lo único que me interesa es salir para reencontrarme con mi mujer

- Maldito enfermo, ella no es tu mujer y para que lo corrobores busca su nombre en Internet con las noticias recientes

Lo hice y mi sorpresa fue mayúscula, miles de entradas en distintos sitios estaban marcados con su nombre, la fecha era reciente y como loco entré en una de las direcciones y lo que vi me dejó sin respiración ¡era ella!, mi muñequita estaba en un pub cantando, me volví loco de rabia, ella me había desobedecido y se había vuelto a subir a un puto escenario y esa maldita ropa que llevaba, parecía una cualquiera, la misma pinta que usaba antes de que estuviera conmigo, no podía ser, mi muñequita no me podía estar haciendo esto, seguí revisando videos y comentarios de la farándula con respecto a Bella y su repentina aparición. En uno de los programas de farándula hablaban de lo bien que se veía, que su calidad vocal y musical seguía siendo espectacular, pero de lo que más hablaban era de que en el Pub donde cantó se vió vista muy acaramelada con el actor de moda un tal Benjamín Carter, mostraban pequeños videos donde salían bailando juntos después que ella había terminado de cantar, la muy maldita me había traicionado con ese maldito mocoso, se reían, bailaban muy juntos y bebían, estaban además con otros jóvenes, pero mi mirada se enfocaba solamente en ellos dos, por su lenguaje corporal se veía la atracción, pero aún no había nada entre ellos, al menos eso creo, pero ella se veía distinta, no se algo estaba mal con ella, no era la misma, ¡CARAJO ELLA YA NO ERA PURA!, LA MUY PERRA SE HABÍA ENTREGADO A UN DESGRACIADO, no era con el que estaba bailando, no se veía mucha familiaridad, pero ella ya no era virgen, eso lo podía jurar, nadie la conocía como yo, ella se veía como una mujer, mis lágrimas se desbordaron y más aún cuando uno de los panelistas del programa empieza a contar que ella hasta hace poco había estado de novia de un compañero de colegio, al parecer era muy guapo y cotizado y su romance había causado revuelo en el pueblo en el que vivía, mostraron una foto del desgraciado noviecito y lo único que pensaba era en matarlo y grité desesperado y arrojé todo lo que estaba a mi alcance al suelo, en ese instante me di cuenta que Black seguía frente a mi celda y la sonrisa la tenía pegada en la cara, maldito desgraciado estaba disfrutando mi desgracia.

- espero te haya gustado mi regalo pervertido, me he alegrado bastante verte perder la cordura y esa pasividad que tenías, por lo que ves ella está bien, más que bien y los agentes que estuvieron con ella en el pueblo dicen que a Edward y a Bella había que sacarlos de la cama, por que si no, se encerraban por días jajajaja, ella es feliz, nunca te perteneció y nunca lo hará

- nunca, escucha bien maldito, ella es mía, siempre lo será y ese desgraciado que le ha puesto las manos encima morirá tal como murió el hijo de puta de James.

El maldito de Black se fue carcajeando y yo lloraba de rabia, ella no me podía hacer esto, nuestra vida estaba planeada, éramos felices juntos, ¡MALDITA PERRA, SI TE GUSTA QUE ASÍ TE TRATEN, ASÍ TE TRATARÉ HASTA QUE VUELVAS A SER LA MISMA QUE QUIERO!.

JACOB POV

Jajajaja, me alegraba enormemente haberle cagado la tranquilidad a ese hijo de perra, he esperado harto tiempo por esto, por fin se había descolocado y todo se lo debía a Bella, se que pensarán que fui poco caballero con respecto a la intimidad de Bella, es más lo que dije era mentira, lo sabía por los informes que me daban los agentes, se que ese chiquillo se había burlado de la pobre Bella, pero era necesario exagerar la información, se que eso era lo único que enloquecería a ese bastardo pervertido, además conozco a Bella y se que no se molestará cuando le cuente lo que hice, ella es fuerte, más que cualquier persona que halla conocido antes, todo lo que ha tenido que pasar la pobre, pero así es la vida y espero que pronto encuentre la felicidad que se le ha negado hasta ahora.

BELLA POV

Dios, faltaban pocas horas para ir al juicio y me estaban comiendo los nervios, se que tengo que estar tranquila, pero es inevitable los nervios, lo veré, veré nuevamente a ese desgraciado y siento que estoy perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que tengo.

Desde que llegué he estado bastante estresada poniéndome a tono con el juicio y todo lo que tengo que saber con respecto al tema, se que el abogado de Alex es duro y cuando tenga que dar mi declaración tratará de confundirme y hacer ver que estuve con Alex con consentimiento, además ellos dan por hecho que las pruebas "se perdieron", pero lo que no saben es que James había previsto que eso podría pasar y había guardado a buen recaudo las pruebas suficientes para hundirlo y justo en este momento esas pruebas eran indispensables, además James había guardados copias de los videos que el pervertido tenía, fotos por montón, así que las pruebas que ahora teníamos eran mejores que las anteriores que se perdieron.

Y a pesar de todo lo que estaba pronto a ocurrir no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, lo se, es patético que piense en él en este momento, pero es inevitable seguir negando lo evidente, lo amo y me duele haberme ido del pueblo, extrañaba a mis amigos y a él, en este momento daría lo que fuera para que estuviera a mi lado y me reconfortara, que me entendiera y me diera su apoyo, pero después de lo que hice en el pub y la forma tan cobarde en que escapé dudo que siga pensando en mi, en la estúpida freaki con la que jugó.

Benjamín trató de convencerme de que lo aceptara a mi lado en el juicio, pero me negué, era buena persona, pero no era conveniente para su carrera estar involucrado, además nos estábamos recién conociendo y no le tenía tanta confianza para que supiera al detalle de mi vida y lo que he tenido que pasar, eso si, me pidió una oportunidad para conocernos y la verdad es que lo estaba pensando, se que soy egoísta en considerar darle una oportunidad estando enamorada de otra persona, pero estoy tan sola y confundida que siento que mi cabeza va a estallar, todo sería tan sencillo si estuviera James a mi lado, sería feliz y estaría tranquila, pero no hubiera conocido a Edward y aunque parezca masoquista no se si quiera borrar a Edward completamente de mi vida y mis recuerdos, por lo menos en un futuro sabré que alguna vez amé con el corazón y con mi cuerpo.

Tocaron la puerta, seguramente era Jacob para darme las últimas palabras de aliento, habíamos conversado bastante ayer, se sentía tan culpable por lo que ayer había hecho, pero era por nombrarme y haber mentido con respecto a mi relación con Edward, pero lo tranquilicé y además había sido una idea genial que descolocará al desgraciado ese, me hubiera gustado verle la cara cuando Jacob le dijo toda esa mentira de Edward y de mi, Dios, ojala hubieran pasado así las cosas, mierda, ahí voy otra vez, necesito descansar.

Cuando abrí la puerta esperando encontrar a Jacob detrás mi sorpresa fue mayúscula y creo que hasta dejé de respirar cuando enfoqué la vista en una cara hermosa y unos relucientes ojos verdes que me miraban con intensidad

- Dios

- No hermosa, soy Edward – dijo regalándome su sonrisa torcida

- ¿qué haces acá? – dije apenas en un hilo de voz

- Estar a tu lado, darte mi apoyo, decirte que estoy contigo, que te quiero, que te amo más que a nada y aunque ya no me quieras estaré a tu lado

- No, no entiendo

- No tienes nada que entender Bella, estoy aquí para ti, creo te he dicho muchas veces que te amo y te lo estoy demostrando, además me necesitas tanto como yo a ti, o acaso pensabas que me iba a quedar muy tranquilo después que te fuiste, que no iba a tratar de luchar por ti, de ganarme nuevamente tu amor – NO PUEDE SER…

- Dime algo por favor Bella – lo dejé entrar casi en estado zombi y al cerrar la puerta me abrazó fuertemente y me dejé estar, eso era lo que necesitaba, sus brazos, su calor, su protección

- Edward, debes irte, no quiero que estés en el juicio, no quiero que sepas más de lo que ya sabes, tú, tú no entiendes lo que va a pasar allí, no quiero que me odies…

- Nunca digas eso, jamás podría odiarte, lo que pasó no fue tu culpa y no hay nada que puedas hacer para alejarme en este momento, necesito estar a tu lado en este momento Bella, necesito estar presente, saber todo de ti, y nunca, escúchame nunca podría ser tu culpa lo que te pasó, eres la víctima y ese desgraciado tiene que pagar y quiero estar a tu lado cuando eso pase, por favor no me alejes, quiero darte mi apoyo y mi amor, carajo, te amo tanto, tanto Bella

No podía aguantar más y me largué a llorar, él estaba a mi lado, había venido a estar conmigo, dios, lo necesitaba tanto y él estaba acá.

Cuando los sollozos se apagaron alcé mi cara para verlo y me volvió a regalar esa sonrisa torcida que hacía latir mi corazón a mil, lentamente descendió su cara y posó sus labios en los míos, había extrañado tanto sus besos que me dejé llevar por su suavidad, su sabor.

De besarnos suave pasamos a la pasión y ahora nos estábamos devorándonos mutuamente y se sentía la gloria alrededor nuestro, pero no era el momento ni el lugar, así que lentamente dejé de besarlo, pero juntamos nuestras frentes y abrimos lentamente los ojos y así nos quedamos un momento.

- Dios, te extrañaba tanto mi freaki, tanto que no puedes saber cuánto amor

- Yo, no se que decir en este momento Edward, no quiero que pienses que esto cambia…

- Shhh, no digas nada, lo se, pero por favor no digas nada ahora, sólo déjame estar a tu lado

- Bueno, pero te advierto que lo que se viene no es nada agradable y me da tanta vergüenza que te enteres de esa etapa de mi vida, no quiero que me tengas lástima y asco

- Nunca digas eso, lo que siento por ti es amor y nunca lástima ni menos asco, eres la persona más pura que he conocido en mi vida y yo lo arruiné todo, pero me esforzaré para que me perdones, aunque ya no me quieras a tu lado como hombre, por lo menos déjame estar a tu lado como amigo esta vez

- Ok – no estaba segura de nada en este momento, pero lo necesitaba tanto

- Además mi padre también se encuentra, ha sido llamado a testificar y se encuentra en la otra habitación, pero yo necesitaba verte y hablarte

No alcancé a decirle nada, porque en ese momento sentí suaves golpes a la puerta. Cuando abrí era Jacob quien venía a decirme que partiríamos en este momento y esperaríamos en el juzgado antes de que llegaran más periodistas y fuera más caótico nuestro arribo, además se mostró bastante feliz de ver a Edward a mi lado diciendo que era beneficioso para darle otra estocada a Alex, Edward escuchaba asombrado y algo avergonzado de la explicación que le dio Jacob de nuestra "intimidad ficticia" y se largó a reír cuando terminó de contarle las mentiras que le había dicho a Alex. No era el momento para reírse, pero no pude evitar sonreír cuando Jacob propuso que siguiéramos con la farsa de noviecitos hormonales. Edward aceptó enseguida y feliz, yo no me pude negar, pero me sentía nerviosa, porque a pesar de ser fingido para mi no lo era, jesús, qué estaba mal conmigo, faltaba poco para el juicio y yo pensando en Edward y sus besos, sus caricias, en nuestros cuerpos juntos y sudorosos, mierda.

Salimos juntos para enfrentar el juicio y cuando llegamos estaba llenos de periodistas esperando, así que entramos rápidamente y sin contestar ninguna pregunta que realizaban.

Cuando entramos a la sala Edward tomó mi mano y me apegó a su cuerpo y susurró en mi oído

- se que crees que todo es fingido para descolocar a ese pervertido, pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que nada me gustaría más que las mentiras de Jacob fueran verdad y si algún día me perdonas y me aceptas nuevamente en tu vida no saldremos de la cama en semanas, por que nada me gustaría más que tenerte nuevamente para mi, desnuda y dispuesta para recorrer tu hermoso cuerpo con mi manos dientes y lengua, porque no hay nadie con quiera estar de eso modo si no es contigo – dijo y luego mordió mi lóbulo lentamente.

Me senté junto al fiscal y la sala se empezó a llenar lentamente, Edward se sentó atrás de mi y al girarme lo podía ver dándome ánimos y articulando varios " te amo".

Giré nuevamente mi cabeza y miré al frente y respiré hondamente para calmarme cuando una puerta lateral en la sala se abrió y lo vi entrar, era él, Alex.

Hola nuevamente chicas, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y dejen sus reviews. ya se conoció la identidad del secuestrador y lo que piensa con respecto a Bella, es un enfermo por eso piensa que tiene una relación con ella, a veces se pierde completamente de la realidad con respecto a ella y ¿que me dicen con especto a Edward y Bella? ¿creen que ya se arreglaron las cosas entre ellos?, en el próximo capi se sabrá

cariños. sandra


	13. Chapter 13

**MUÑEQUITA**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a S. M, la historia es de mi imaginación.**

**SUMMARY**

La vida en Forks no era lo que Bella pensaba que sería, con un pasado triste llegó a vivir a ese pueblo encontrando crueldad, engaños y mentiras, el autor de todo eso : Edward Cullen.

CAPÍTULO XIII

EDWARD POV

Si dijera que no estaba nervioso, sería mentira, los nervios me consumían a fuego lento, pero debía estar fuerte para apoyar a Bella en esta etapa tan difícil para ella.

Al abrirse la puerta entró el tipo que le desgració la vida a Bella y no pude dejar de sorprenderme, era joven, no era un viejo asqueroso como lo imaginé, era joven, imponente y sin parecer marica diría que era atractivo, al menos para las mujeres. Nunca pregunté cómo era el tipo que había tenido secuestrada a Bella, pero siempre imaginé a un tipo repugnante y terriblemente viejo, por lo que casi quedo en shock cuando lo vi, además se me hacía conocido, no se de donde, pero se que anteriormente lo había visto.

Pude notar a Bella tensionarse al verlo y empezó a temblar levemente, me acerqué al borde me madera que nos separaba y la abracé desde atrás para darle fuerzas, ella se giró y me sonrió nerviosamente.

- eres fuerte amor, dale la pelea, no te derrumbes ahora, acá estoy para ti

- gracias Edwardella volvió a dirigir la vista al frente y yo regresé a mi postura inicial, cuando enfoqué mi vista hacia el otro costado vi que el tipo me miraba con cara de odio absoluto, seguramente vio cuando le daba consuelo a Bella, ja, que se pudra el maldito, ella es mía o por lo menos pronto lo será, pero nunca, repito nunca será de él.

Cuando nombraron las partes tanto acusadora como acusado la verdad me cayó como rayo, claro, por eso el tipo me parecía conocido, el muy jodido era hijo de un importante político de Inglaterra, pero sería juzgado bajo las leyes norteamericanas, ya que a pesar de secuestrar a Bella en Londres los demás delitos los cometió acá, al menos el de James, eso creo.

Cuando le pidieron a Bella declarar ella se levantó lentamente y me buscó con la mirada y me moví hacia ella, sin importarme el lugar en donde estaba la abracé con fuerza y posteriormente la besé con ansias, amor, desesperación y todos los sentimientos que ella despertaba en mi que por cierto no eran pocos.

- recuerda Bella que estoy acá por ti y para ti, que nada te cohíba, nada de tu historia es sucia para mi, no tienes la culpa y jamás te dejaré de amar, sólo se fuerte y hunde a ese desgraciado y si sientes que te faltan las fuerzas mírame, siempre mírame y ve la verdad en mis ojos, eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida y nunca dejaré que nada ni nadie te vuelva a lastimar, te amo demasiado.

Ella sólo asintió y caminó hacia el estrado.

En ese momento miré hacia atrás al percatarme de movimientos y vi a Jasper junto a los que seguramente eran sus padres, se veían tan tristes, pero me alegraba enormemente que estuvieran apoyando a Bella en este momento.

Al pasar junto a Alex, él se levantó rápidamente y trató de decirle algo, pero el abogado defensor lo obligó a sentarse.

Una vez sentada y después de decir que solamente diría la verdad y nada más que la verdad empezaron las preguntas. Primero fue el fiscal y posteriormente el abogado defensor. Las preguntas del abogado defensor eran basadas en dejar patente que ella se había ido junto a Alex por decisión propia, que eran amantes y posteriormente a una discusión entre ellos, ella había decidido decir que él la había secuestrado, en esa parte Bella se había alterado y por lo tanto dieron un receso de una hora para que ella se calmara.

Después de esa hora, en la que estuvo mi familia y yo apoyándola volvimos a entrar a la sala. Una vez retomado el juicio Bella empezó a relatar como fueron las cosas, la manera en que él la había sedado en la discotheque, cuando despertó totalmente desorientada y perdida, lo mucho que gritó para saber dónde se encontraba. Después relató con lágrimas la manera en que ese desgraciado la golpeaba para que ella aceptara su destino, según él a su lado, todas las maneras que él utilizó para quebrar su espíritu y su alma, matando incluso a sus padres y hermano, amenazando la vida de su entonces amigo y agente especial James, cómo la obligaba a vestirse de muñequita antigua, cómo la obligaba a tocar y la primera vez que ella vió qué hacía él cuando ella tocaba, o sea, masturbarse delante de ella, la manera en que ella vomitó de asco esa primera vez que presenció eso, todo y cada uno de esos detalles eran como cortes abiertos en diferentes partes de mi cuerpo, tanto había sufrido en tan poco tiempo, no era justo, ella debería haber sido siempre feliz, siempre sonreír llena de vida, llena de luminosidad propia de una niña de esa edad, pero le tocó vivir esa tragedia y estoy seguro que ella puede reponerse a ese golpe, otra persona no hubiera podido, pero ella era fuerte y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de cuanto lo era.

Cuando llegó la hora de relatar el rescate de James no puede negar que sentí envidia, envidia de que él hubiera sido tan valiente de no darse por vencido, de rescatarla de la manera en que lo hizo y de ganarse su amor por ese acto valiente, pero debía estar agradecido, si no fuera por él, ella estaría todavía en manos de ese maldito desgraciado y quizás a esta altura él ya la hubiera violado.

Era doloroso, terriblemente doloroso escucharla narrar la huida, pasando por varios pueblos, cambiando nombres, apariencias, huyendo, siempre huyendo, por que Alex seguía en libertad y los perseguía. En ese punto del relato ella tuvo que contar cómo fue que cambió la relación entre ellos, ya que el abogado defensor trató de poner en duda la estabilidad emocional de Bella al decir que pasaba de un amante a otro con mucha facilidad, pero el fiscal rebatió y el juez a cargo le dio la razón al fiscal, de todas maneras ella pidió aclarar ese punto y le fue concedido. Al hablar del cambio de sentimientos hacia James miré por el rabillo del ojo a Alex y él apretaba los puños con fuerza, la rabia casi parecía emanar de él con tanta fuerza que pareciera quería destruir todo. Bella en todo su relato me miraba directamente a los ojos, a veces, sólo a veces bajaba la vista avergonzada, pero ella no debía avergonzarse de nada, yo estaba tan orgulloso de ella, de su entereza, la sinceridad que emanaba de ella era notable y se que tanto el juez como el jurado estaban de acuerdo con ella, se notaba en sus caras que sentían una pena enorme por lo que mi Bella había tenido que pasar.

Cuando terminaba de contar la relación establecida con James y después de decir que ella lo había amado con toda su alma y que él había sido en ese momento su único y primer amor Alex se envaró furioso

- Mentira, tú me amas muñequita, lo se, siempre ha sido así, me perteneces y cuando salga de aquí volveremos a estar juntos

- Orden en la sala – gritó el juez molesto, abogado calme al acusado, sino me veré en la obligación de desalojarlo

- Muñequita mírame, te amo cielo, somos tú y yo, nadie más

- Nunca, me repugnas, siempre me repugnaste, eres un asco de persona y estás enfermo si piensas que alguna vez pude corresponderte dijo Bella con ira.

Después de ese abrupto el juez dictaminó que por hoy era suficiente, mañana seguiría el juicio y allí se mostrarían las pruebas.

Todavía no se llevaban a Alex y lentamente me acerqué a él mientras que su abogado hablada con otras personas, al parecer parientes de Alex.

- nunca la tendrás, ella es mi novia y nos amamos desgraciado – le susurré para terminar de cagarle la mente

- es mía

- jajajaja, eso nunca y sabes ¿por qué?, porque ella fue mía y nadie, repito nadie la había tenido anteriormente, sabes a lo que me refiero, es de poco caballero decir eso, pero es para que te quede claro, ella me ama y yo a ella, somos felices y cuando te estés pudriendo en la cárcel piensa en lo que estaremos haciendo nosotros por el resto de nuestras vidasme fui con la satisfacción de verle cara a cara al maldito y poder comprobar la rabia que le provocaban mis palabras.

Se que la información que le había dado no era correcta ni caballerosa, pero que se joda, ella no sería nunca para él, quizás para mi tampoco, pero no le daría la satisfacción de que supiera que ella también estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, yo la amaba y trataría de recuperar su amor y confianza, él no tendría jamás esa oportunidad por ser una persona demente.

Al llegar al hotel en donde estábamos todos alojados pude pasar un rato con Bella, ella se veía tan ida, tan malditamente afectada que me daban ganas de zamarrearla para que saliera del trance en que se encontraba desde que salimos del juzgado, pero en cierto modo la entendía, no había sido para nada fácil enfrentar cara a cara con la persona que te había quitado a todas las personas que amabas y que además te había destruido el alma.

Lentamente la llevé a la cama aún en ese estado de zombi y una vez acostada me tumbé a su lado y la abracé, ella se agarró fuertemente a mi espalda enterrando su cara en mi pecho y allí se derrumbó y lloró desesperadamente, la dejé que se desahogara, que sacara toda esa mierda que llevaba dentro. Se que mañana sería más duro aún con la entrega de las pruebas y el interrogatorio a Alex, pero no me canso de decirlo, si alguien puede soportar todo esto esa es mi Bella.

Después de llorar amargamente Bella se quedó dormida entre mis brazos, Dios, era tan hermosa que no me cansaba de mirarla y adorarla, ella era simplemente lo mejor de mi vida.

El nuevo día llegó y despertar junto a Bella era delicioso, pero el día se venía duro y no quería dejarme llevar por el deseo que lastimosamente pude soportar por la noche al sentirla tan cerca de mi, lentamente salí de la cama y después de la ducha y el cambio de ropa, que por cierto apareció misteriosamente en la habitación de Bella, bueno no tan misteriosa, seguramente Alice la trajo al ver que no volvía a mi habitación, pedí el desayuno para ambos y fui a despertar a mi freaki.

Después de desayunar terminamos de alistarnos en completo silencio y salimos para reunirnos en el comedor del hotel, allí se encontraban mis padres y algunos amigos de La Push, ellos habían llegado ayer, pero no los habíamos visto, Bella se sintió un poco cohibida por las personas que venían a apoyarla y la abracé para infundirle ánimos, ellos la querían y nunca pensarían nada malo de ella, Bella tenía la absurda creencia que todos la odiarían y le tendrían asco ¡imposible!.

Después de conversar y darle apoyo a Bella, la dejé sola con sus amigos, hablaron un buen rato y al llegar a nuestro lado ella se veía mucho más tranquila, pidió hablar con Carlisle, Esme y Alice en privado, ellos la acompañaron y después de conversar nos reunimos todos en el lobby y partimos hacia el tribunal.

Al igual que el día anterior el tribunal estaba lleno de periodistas que acosaban a Bella con preguntas, pero como el día anterior entramos sin decir nada. Cuando llegamos a la antesala del tribunal sentí que se me encogía el corazón, allí se encontraba el amiguito actor de Bella, ese que conocí en el Pub, el muy cretino había venido a ver a Bella, maldición, no me podía enojar, él venía a apoyarla y simplemente debería estar agradecido por su apoyo a Bella, pero carajo soy humano y los celos me corroían al ver la manera en que se abrazaron y la sonrisa pintada en el rostro de Bella.

La tensión no se hizo esperar cuando él fijó su vista en mi, era notorio que mi presencia también le molestaba, pero al igual que yo cayó por Bella. Mis padres se tomaban de la mano y Alice creo que rezaba, los chicos de la Push estaban serios y miraban desde mi dirección hasta la del amiguito de Bella.

Ellos conversaban quedito y no pude escuchar nada, pero evidente de que a ella le agradaba más de la cuenta que ese estúpido estuviera aquí, así lo demostraba con sus sonrisas, sus tomadas de mano y ¡mierda! El cabrón acababa de acariciarle el rostro, la ira iba ganando como sentimiento predominante en mi y al parecer Alice se percató porque se acercó a mi y me abrazó y susurrándome que Bella necesitaba todo el apoyo posible me fui calmando lentamente, pero no era justo, yo la amaba jodidamente y ella me estaba cambiando por ese romeo de cuarta ¿qué acaso no le bastaba con tirarse a todas las actrices calientes que quisiera? ¿por qué mierda tenía que fijarse en Bella?.

Abrieron las puertas y pudimos ingresar, antes de que Bella tomara asiento en el mismo lugar de ayer me buscó con la mirada y sonrió, en un dos por tres ya estaba a su lado y nos fundimos en un abrazo en donde una vez más le expresaba todo lo que sentía por ella, ya no me importaba parecer marica y toda esa mierda que dicen de las escenas cúrsiles, sólo me importaba ella.

Tomamos asiento donde nos correspondía y nuevamente ingresó Alex, sus ojos inmediatamente buscaron los de Bella, pero ella me estaba mirando, le sonreí y le susurré te amo, nuevamente no obtuve respuesta de ella, pero no importaba, ella había buscado mi mirada y no la de su amigo, eso debería significar algo bueno para mi ¿cierto?.

El juicio fue retomado con Bella en el estrado para terminar de relatar lo que había faltado el día anterior.

Cuando contó cómo Alex y Victoria los había acorralado en el bosque, cómo habían herido a James y Alex al saberse vencedor se había deshecho de Victoria matándola, ellos habían tratado de huir, pero James estaba herido y dificultaba la huida, le había pedido a Bella que huyera, que lo dejara allí, y tras mucha insistencia ella había escapado para encontrarse acorralada nuevamente por Alex y ante el temor de caer nuevamente en sus manos se auto infirió heridas en ambas muñecas y cuello, dejándose morir allí.

Mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, la manera en que contaba todo era como estar viviéndolo en persona, el dolor se alojaba en el pecho y quería acortar la distancia y abrazar a Bella y hacerla olvidar todo el horror que vivió.

El desgraciado fue llamado a defenderse, el muy perro trataba de dar vuelta la historia, era hábil, había que reconocerlo y notaba a Bella muy tensa, así que me agaché en mi asiento y lentamente avancé hacia ella por la espalda, la barra de madera nos separaba, pero podía alcanzarla y mi propósito era darle apoyo y al mismo tiempo encabronar al degenerado.

Al llegar a la espalda de Bella la abracé y le susurré palabras de aliento, ella sin volverse sonrió y la mirada de Alex nos alcanzó, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y para placer mío pude ver claramente cómo tartamudeaba y cerraba las manos en puño al ver que besaba el cuello de Bella y ella lentamente recargaba la cabeza hacia atrás, se sentía maravilloso volver a probar la piel dulce de Bella, pero debía ser sutil, no estábamos solos y era un juego que podía fácilmente perjudicarla si alguien más se daba cuenta, así le sonreí al desgraciado y después de un último beso volví a mi asiento.

Después de eso Alex empezó a dudar y a equivocarse en su versión y así se lo hizo saber el fiscal que era muy agudo con las preguntas, tanto así que hasta a mi me daba miedo el tono de voz que utilizaba y la manera en que lo atacaba con preguntas tras preguntas, no le daba tregua y la intención era que siguiera equivocándose y cometiera el error de echarse las soga más al cuello.

Fue dolorosamente inquietante ver la manera en que ese hombre creía que Bella le correspondía y le pertenecía, era verdaderamente un enfermo, pero tenía sus errores y todos se daban cuenta, a veces decía que ella lo amaba y otras veces decía todo lo que tenía que golpearla para que ella accediera a hacer algo que él quería.

Al terminar el interrogatorio se llevó a cabo la muestra de evidencias, el abogado defensor trató de invalidar esas pruebas, ya que a ál no se le habían mostrado para poder negociar, pero el fiscal dio su argumento, ya que las pruebas anteriores habían desaparecido de su oficina y habían descubierto que Alex había pagado a dos funcionarios de la fiscalía para hacerlas desaparecer, esas confesiones estaban escritas y firmadas, por lo tanto las pruebas que iban a mostrar era material que James eficazmente había recabado y guardado por si algo así sucedía y el fiscal adujo que no se quería arriesgar nuevamente a que desaparecieran, el juez ordenó que eran aptas y procedió a dar la orden para mostrarlas.

Fue duro, muy duro ver imágenes tras imágenes que se proyectaban, las primeras eran fotografías que mostraban a bella golpeada, entera magullada, según explicaba el fiscal estas fotografías y videos que a continuación mostraría era material que poseía Alex en el lugar donde tenía secuestrada a Bella y cuando James la rescató sacó todo el material que pudo y era bastante.

Los videos fueron más crudos, el muy enfermo la grababa todo el tiempo, incluso sin que Bella lo supiera en ese instante, nuevamente vimos con horror cómo la golpeaba para que ella le dijera que lo amaba, que iba a cambiar por él y un montón de mierdas más, vimos también cómo la obligaba a usar esos trajes de muñequita que Bella tanto odiaba y cómo la quebraba emocionalmente una y otra vez y el dolor en mi pecho era casi insoportable, ver grabado todo lo que tuvo que soportar Bella, verlo, no que nadie te lo contara era mucho más doloroso, el único consuelo es que las pruebas eran irrefutables, Alex estaba hasta la mierda de hundido y se pudriría en la cárcel.

Al final pusieron un video y sentí el gritó de dolor de Bella y de la familia de Jasper a mis espaldas, en el video estaba James, el mismo se estaba grabando y estaba solo en una cabaña bastante austera.

- Soy el agente especial James y en estos momentos estoy dejando testimonio de lo que está pasando, en estos momentos Isabella Swan mi protegida se encuentra durmiendo y a salvo, pero se que no por mucho, mi compañera Victoria me ha traicionado, ella en conjunto conmigo fuimos designados a proteger a Isabella, pero la descubrí hablando por teléfono con el pedófilo Alex Vulturi, ella le daba la dirección en donde nos encontrábamos y tuvimos que huir de ella en la madrugada mientras dormía, no hemos podido avanzar mucho, ya que Isabella no se encuentra muy bien de salud, nada serio, pero impide el avance rápido necesario para ponernos a salvo, Jacob amigo, eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar, ya que está comprobado que la mano y las influencias de Vulturi alcanzaron a nuestros agentes y amigos, me da mucha tristeza y coraje la situación, no se cuando podré comunicarme contigo, por que tuve que deshacerme del móvil por si Victoria y Alex me rastreaban, de todas maneras trataré de comunicarme contigo y hacerte llegar el video, si algo me pasa por favor protege a mi Bella, y a mi familia, ellos son lo único que me importa en estos momentos, si algo me pasa dile a mi familia que los amo y que por favor no culpen a Bella de nada, ellos saben lo mucho que la amo y por ella daría hasta mi vida, sólo espero que ella pueda salir victoriosa de este trance. Se que a estas alturas tanto Victoria como Alex nos deben estar siguiendo de cerca, así que me despido. Hasta la próxima, quizás.

El video terminó y nunca sentí un orgullo tan grande por alguien a quien no conocía, verdaderamente James había sido una persona fenomenal y se notaba que amaba tanto a Bella, nunca me sentí tan perdedor en mi vida, con razón ella lo amaba tanto, nunca podría compararme a él, no le llegaba ni a las suelas de los zapatos, pero debía darle las gracias él había mantenido segura a Bella, la había protegido con su vida y eso era memorable.

A continuación se presentaban los testigos, el primero fue mi padre y él relató todo lo que sabía con respecto a bella y cómo la conoció, detallando minuciosamente las heridas presentadas por ella al momento de ingresarla y las palabras de James antes de morir.

Pasaron dos testigos más y la audiencia se postergó hasta el día siguiente.

Chicas acá les dejo otro capi, espero les guste, me costó bastante escribir este capi ya que se trata sobre el juicio y nunca he estado en uno y menos en gringolandia, en fin hice lo mejor que pude. ¿Qué opinan de Edward? pobre Edward está tan confuso, me da mucha penita de verdad.

dejen sus reviews.

con cariño. sandra


	14. Chapter 14

**MUÑEQUITA**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a S. M, la historia es de mi imaginación.**

**SUMMARY**

La vida en Forks no era lo que Bella pensaba que sería, con un pasado triste llegó a vivir a ese pueblo encontrando crueldad, engaños y mentiras, el autor de todo eso : Edward Cullen.

**ABAJO PRÓLOGO NUEVA HISTORIA**

CAPÍTULO XIV

BELLA POV

El juicio tenía mis nervios destrozados y casi no podía pensar con claridad, ver el video de James me partió el alma, él sabía desde el principio que moriría por mi y eso me hizo sentirme más culpable aún, lo había amado tanto y lo había perdido por culpa de Alex, lo perdí a él, a mi familia, mi libertad, mi identidad, perdí todo por su culpa, pero la vida quita y da, ahora la vida me daba amigos como nunca antes los tuve, eran leales y me querían bien, estaban a mi lado apoyándome, en cierto sentido me daba una familia, ya que la familia de Carlisle también me estaba apoyando y por último la vida me daba a Edward, lo amaba, me estaba dando un apoyo increíble, estaba a mi lado demostrándome con hechos lo mucho que le importaba, pero a pesar de todo aún me dolía mucho lo que me hizo y ya no le tenía la confianza de antes, quizás con el tiempo, pero ni de eso estoy segura.

Ahora mi vida debía concentrarse en que el juicio saliera como debía salir, o sea con Alex tras las rejas pagando todo el daño y los asesinatos que cometió, después de eso debía ver exclusivamente por mi, por mejorar, por verme nuevamente bien, con confianza en las personas.

Hoy se dictaba la sentencia, quedaban sólo minutos para recibir el veredicto y los Cullen y mis amigos estaban a mi lado esperando. Los miré uno a uno y me llenó de calidez verlos a mi lado apoyándome, entregándome las herramientas para sanar, para confiar nuevamente, miré a Edward y no pude evitar sentirme rara, es cierto que ha estado conmigo en este proceso, lo he necesitado y él ha estado para mi, estoico, firme, demostrándome cariño, amor, pero a pesar de necesitarlo tanto y de sentirme algo egoísta por tenerlo a mi lado no dejo de sentir la desconfianza, a veces pienso que ya he olvidado lo que me hizo, pero otras veces todo vuelve y me hiere cada vez más, se que está arrepentido sería una tonta si no lo percibiera, pero es tan difícil olvidar la humillación, el dolor de sentirte nuevamente un juguete, un propósito, tan poca cosa que cualquiera se siente con el derecho de pasarte a llevar, de maltratar tus emociones y sentimientos. La confianza estaba perdida al igual que yo, a veces no sabía qué pensar, qué sentir, realmente estoy muy, muy confundida.

Dieron el veredicto y todos estaban muy contentos, lo condenaron en todas las instancias.

Secuestro : 7 años

Tortura : 10 años

Asesinato (a mi familia) : 15 años

Asesinato en primer grado (James y Victoria) : 20 años

Chantaje y soborno : 5 años

Pedofilia : 15 años

Con esa condena no saldría vivo de la cárcel, además se le negó el derecho a fianza o de acortar la condena por buen comportamiento. Estaba hecho, se había hecho justicia, se había cerrado un proceso doloroso de mi vida, pero me dejaba un regusto amargo, haber perdido a tantas personas importantes en mi vida por esa maldita obsesión, haber perdido años aterrorizada, menguada por ese hombre que ahora me miraba como si yo fuera la luz de sus ojos, era un maldito enfermo que me había arruinado la vida y ni siquiera era capaz de entender el enorme daño que me había causado. Antes de que lo sacaran de la sala se había atrevido a querer hablar conmigo, imposible, nunca más podría volver a verlo, nunca más querría volver a saber de él, que se pudriera en el infierno.

Cuando lo estaban sacando tuve el tupé de gritar que siempre me amaría y que volveríamos a estar juntos, que nadie nos separaría. Edward me abrazó, me besó y se acercó a él, no se qué le dijo, pero Alex empezó a gritar y a tratar de soltarse de la custodia, me llamaba, me suplicaba que no lo olvidara.

No soporté más y le pedí a Carlisle que me sacara de allí inmediatamente y así lo hizo.

Ahora iba de regreso a Forks, el juez dictaminó que tendría que vivir con los Cullen hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. No me quedaba de otra y la verdad es que no me gustaba nada, llevaba demasiado tiempo sola, mucho tiempo independiente como para adaptarme a una familia, es cierto que ellos se habían portado fenomenal conmigo, pero vivir con ellos, vivir con Edward era más de lo que podría soportar.

Cerré los ojos y traté de dormir y relajarme, pero me resultaba tan difícil, además Edward iba a mi lado y ya pasado todo el juicio me estaba incomodando su cercanía, cada vez estábamos más cerca del pueblo donde Edward me destrozó y a cada minuto que pasaba me costaba más dejar de lado lo que nos pasó y recordaba con total nitidez las burlas, las risas, lo que me hacían, después recordé a Edward cortejándome, siendo amigos, después novios y finalmente descubrir la verdad, me había utilizado, las burlas de Rosalie, la lástima de las personas pensaba eran mis amigos y me habían traicionado, mierda, ¿alguna vez podría olvidar lo que me hizo?, abrí un ojo y lo miré, estaba dormido a mi lado, con nuestras manos entrelazadas y no pude evitar sentir rabia, de ser tan débil y aceptarlo nuevamente en mi vida como ni nada hubiera pasado, me solté de su mano, era tan hermoso, pecadoramente hermoso, pero como el pecado debía huir de él, ese hombre no era para mi, no le tenía confianza y sin eso nada era real, lo amaba, pero no confiaba en él y apenas lleguemos tendría que poner distancia entre los dos, iba a ser muy difícil, ya que tendríamos que vivir juntos, pero de alguna manera lo alejaría de mi lado, lo haría por mi, necesitaba estar bien, reconstruirme y tratar de ser lo más normal que pudiera y Edward no sería más una fuente de dolor en mi vida.

A pesar de todo lo que estaba en mi cabeza dándome vuelta me quedé dormida y en ese estado me dejé llevar por los sueños y en ellos aparecía James tal y como lo recordaba, tal leal, tan fuerte, tan hermoso, tan….tan…lejos ¿por qué estaba tan lejos?. Caminaba por un bosque, pero siempre a la distancia, no lo podía alcanzar, lo llamaba, lo trataba de tocar y no podía, llegamos a un acantilado y allí lo pude alcanzar.

- James – dije con la respiración entrecortada

- mi niña, por fin puedo descansar

- ¿qué?, no, no puedes dejarme ahora que te encontré

- preciosa estás soñando, mi tiempo ya se acabó, sólo vine a despedirme y a decirte que siempre te cuidaré, siempre te amaré

- no James, no me dejes, te necesito, te necesito tanto, tú eres el único que no me hace daño, el único que me entiende, por favor no me dejes de nuevo

- mi niña no puedo, mi destino es este y el tuyo es vivir, ser feliz, brillar, reír

- No quiero, no quiero nada de eso, te quiero a ti James

- Bella debes olvidarme, debes ser feliz, darle una oportunidad al amor

- pero nadie me quiere, nadie me querrá como tú lo hiciste, ya ni se quién soy, estoy perdida, necesito tu ayuda, te necesito, te quiero tanto, no me pidas que te olvide porque eso nunca lo haré siempre serás importante en mi vida.

- te amo Bella, siempre te amé y siempre lo haré

- también te amo James, siempre lo haré

- se que siempre me amaste como amigo y siempre lo harás, pero ahora por fin sabes lo que es el verdadero amor, por fin descubriste ese sentimiento hermoso, lucha por él, lucha por salir adelante, siempre fuiste fuerte y saldrás victoriosa en todo lo que te propongas, ahora debo irme amor, se feliz, perdona y serás feliz

- No me dejes James, no estoy lista para dejarte, no me dejes. JAMES…JAMES, NO, NO ME DEJES

- Bella, despierta, por favor despierta – sentí a ¿Edward?, si Edward me abrazaba, había sido un sueño, lo había visto en sueños y no pude evitar seguir llorando abrazada a Edward, extrañaba tanto a James, siempre lo extrañaría, siempre lo querría.

- No sufras más Bella, por favor no llores más

- es que lo extraño tanto Edward, extraño tanto a James, después de mis padres era todo lo que tenía y ahora y ahora…

- ahora me tienes a mi, tienes a los chicos de la Push, tienes a mi familia, todos te queremos, todos te protegeremos de lo que sea necesario

- no es lo mismo, James murió por mi culpa, él debería estar vivo, ser feliz, yo debería estar muerta no él, no él

- shhhh, calla Bella, su destino era ese. El tuyo debe ser todavía escrito, por favor no sufras y recuerda a James como el hombre importante que fue en tu vida, el hombre al que amaste y al que amas más que a nada.

No podía decirle que a él lo amaba mucho más de lo que amé a James, la pena me embargaba, era verdad que extrañaba mucho a James, siempre sería mi mejor amigo, mi protector, mi amor, fue poco tiempo, pero si lo llegué a amar, no como amo a Edward pero si me enamoré de él.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve sollozando en los brazos de Edward y me lastimaba causarle dolor, por que lo estaba haciendo, se que Edward estaba sufriendo viéndome llorar por James, pero no lo podía evitar.

EDWARD POV

Me estaba muriendo, de verdad me estaba muriendo por dentro, escuchar a Bella llamar a James en sueños diciéndole que no la dejara, que lo extrañaba, que lo necesitaba, que lo amaba, fue como una puñalada en el corazón, yo sabía que ella aún lo amaba, pero escucharlo de sus labios era terriblemente doloroso. Cuando la desperté la abracé y la consolé y cada sollozo suyo me rompía más por dentro, nunca sería digno de la mujer en mis brazos, nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno como James para mi Bella.

Nuevamente se había quedado dormida y traté de pensar con claridad, ahora Bella viviría en mi casa, iba a ser difícil, Carlisle había hablado largo y tendido conmigo al respecto y me había dejado bien claro que tenía que darle espacio a Bella, él decía que Bella estaba muy vulnerable en estos momentos y por eso había aceptado mi cercanía, pero que seguramente cuando pasara el shock del juicio me alejaría y yo debía respetar su decisión, la había hecho sufrir y ella debía sanar las heridas, pero era tan difícil tratar de alejarme de ella, lo único que quería era besarla y que pudiera olvidar lo maldito que fui con ella, quizás era lo mejor para los dos, darnos tiempo, espacio, volver a conocernos y de a poco ganarme nuevamente su confianza y su amor, quizás nunca lo logre, quizás nunca me ame como lo hizo, pero yo nunca dejaría de amarla, nunca dejaría de esforzarme por ganarla nuevamente, nunca me daría por vencido, ella era mi felicidad, ella era mi todo.

Al llegar a casa Alice le mostró a Bella la que sería su habitación, habitación que estaría frente a la mía, la tentación tan cerca y tan lejos, por que a penas bajamos del avión Bella se alejó de mi lado y ahora ni me miraba, me dolía como un demonio, pero Carlisle ya me había advertido que eso podría pasar y a pesar de todo me hacía daño.

Bella se encerró en su habitación y yo fui a la mía, me recosté en la cama y recordé el juicio, lo enfermo que estaba ese hombre, lo obsesionado que estaba con Bella y lo salvaje que se volvió cuando antes de que se lo llevaran le dije que Bella viviría conmigo, que era mi mujer, que yo obtenía de ella lo que él tanto ambicionaba y nunca tendría, por supuesto no es cierto, pero me volví loco cuando el desgraciado empezó a gritar que la amaba, que estarían nuevamente juntos y nadie los separaría, maldito enfermo, ella era mía o lo sería cuando me perdonara y si lo hacía nunca más le haría daño, nunca cometería el mismo error, ella era mi luz y hasta que me perdonara estaría a ciegas esperando por ella.

Se había hecho de noche cuando sentí que suavemente golpeaba a la puerta y posteriormente abrieron. Era ella, mi Bella

- Edward debemos hablar

- Pasa Bella

- Edward lo que pasó en el juicio no cambia nada, me engañaste, me utilizaste y no te puedo perdonar, por lo menos no por el momento y me siento muy mal por necesitarte tanto mientras duró el juicio, pero…

- Lo se Bella y no te sientas mal, yo estuve a tu lado y siempre lo estaré cuando me necesites, no te sientas egoísta por eso, eres maravillosa y yo arruiné todo lo que teníamos, te amo, pero te entiendo, se que necesitas tiempo y espacio y yo no te molestaré, seré para ti lo que tú quieras, un amigo, un confidente, un completo extraño, lo que quieras

- Gracias Edward, no te odio y no te trataré como a un extraño, pero no somos amigos, nunca lo fuimos, así que cada uno por su lado como siempre debió ser

Bella me dio una leve sonrisa y salió de la habitación dejándome hundido en la miseria.

BELLA POV

Me sentía mal, muy mal, pero era necesario aclarar la situación con Edward y me mataba ser tan franca con él, podía ver el dolor en sus ojos al decirle que pondría distancia entre los dos, pero era necesario, era lo justo, debía cobrar fuerzas para todo lo que se me venía encima, ahora los medios de comunicación sabían mi ubicación y Carlisle ya me había avisado que varios periodistas estaban afuera de la casa esperando a entrevistarme con respecto al fallo del juicio, ya que al salir del juicio no di ninguna declaración, ahora tendría que quedarme encerrada en la casa hasta que se aburrieran y se marcharan, además la próxima semana debía viajar a encontrarme con el albacea de la fortuna que me heredó mi padre, además debía encontrarse con el director de la empresa, ya que él se estaba haciendo cargo de la empresa de su padre hasta que ella tuviera la mayoría de edad, pero de todas maneras debía rendirle cuentas ya que ella llevaba bastante tiempo sin verle, muchas cosas debía hacer y la verdad es que gustosa dejaba todo como estaba, todo en manos de otras personas, total el dinero no le faltaba y sabía que la empresa estaba bien dirigida, pero no podía zafarse de esa responsabilidad, por que cuando llegara a la mayoría de edad era ella la que debía manejar el negocio y para eso debía también empezar a prepararse.

Habían pasado tres días desde que llegó de nuevo a Forks y la relación con Edward era casi nula, se veían a diario en la casa y el colegio, se saludaban cordialmente, pero de ahí no pasaban aunque cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar desear besarlo hasta cansarse, pero no podía, ya no podía.

En el colegio las cosas fueron un poco más difíciles, ahora todos sabían quien era ella y ahora todos querían ser sus amigos, manada de superficiales, sus amigos seguían siendo los mismos, los periodistas por otro lado aún rondaban por la ciudad y cada vez que se acercaban ella les daba esquinazos, era realmente agotador ser ella en este momento, pero era el precio a pagar por ser ella.

Acababa de llegar a casa y estaban todos en el comedor cuando sonó el teléfono celular y me disculpé para contestar, no conocía el número.

- hola

- ¿Quién habla?

-¿ya te olvidaste de mi?

- Benjamín…

CHICAS LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, POBRE EDWARD LO DEJARON SOLITO, PERO POR EL MOMENTO SE LO MERECE, LA CONFIANZA ES MUY DIFÍCIL DE RECONQUISTAR, ASÍ QUE LE TOCARÁ JUGÁRSELA Y AGUANTAR LO QUE VENGA, ADEMÁS APARECIÓ NUEVAMENTE BENJAMÍN Y ÉL TAMBIÉN VIENE RECARGADO.

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS

CARIÑOS. SANDRA

PRÓLOGO NUEVA HISTORIA QUE PROXIMAMENTE EMPEZARÉ A SUBIR, ESPERO LES GUSTE.

**LA TRAICIÓN**

**PRÓLOGO**

No podía ser, ella no podía volver a su vida, él la había sacado hace años de ésta, no podía volver a cometer la misma estupidez, ya no era un muchacho hormonal de veinte años, ella no podía tener el mismo magnetismo que lo llevó a relacionarse con una muchachita de trece putos años, si, ella tenía trece años cuando estuvo en su cama, en su vida y en su corazón, tenía trece años cuando ella lo traicionó, tenía trece años cuando él despechado la alejó de su vida de la peor manera posible, trece años tenía aquella hechicera cuando le dijo la peor de las mentiras, "estoy embarazada de ti, seremos padres". Él sabía que eso no podía ser, ella lo había engañado, pero esa arpía se las pagó hace seis años, la humilló, la despreció y seis años después todavía la odia, entonces ¿Por qué se siente caer en picada nuevamente por ella?.

Aléjate de mi gritó Isabella cuando lo vio acercarse a ella, no tenemos nada que hablar, aléjate de una vez por todas, suficiente daño me hiciste en el pasado, ahora soy feliz y voy a casarme.

Sobre mi cadáver gritó Edward, ni él entendía por qué no la dejaba en paz, por qué diablos la espiaba, la seguía ¿era sólo deseo? ¿o aún la amaba?, no, seguramente era deseo, deseo de tenerla nuevamente en su cama, deseo de hacerle tanto daño como ella se lo hizo a él, deseo de que ningún hombre la tocara nuevamente, ella había sido de él y la tendría nuevamente, aunque después la dejaría peor que a un perro, porque ella era eso, una perra, una zorra sin corazón, sin moral.


	15. Chapter 15

**MUÑEQUITA**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a S. M, la historia es de mi imaginación.**

**SUMMARY**

La vida en Forks no era lo que Bella pensaba que sería, con un pasado triste llegó a vivir a ese pueblo encontrando crueldad, engaños y mentiras, el autor de todo eso : Edward Cullen.

CAPÍTULO XV.-

EDWARD POV

Habían pasado dos meses desde que volvimos del juicio y cada día que pasaba sufría más, Bella estaba cada día mejor, pero dolía verla tan bien, no me malinterpreten me da gusto que se sienta cada vez con más confianza en si misma, pero reviento de rabia porque el imbécil de Benjamín está cada vez más cerca de Bella, cada vez que puede viene a verla y hasta a comprado una casa en el pueblo, ahora mismo está descansando de la última película que filmó y lleva dos semanas acá, pasan casi todo el día juntos y con un carajo los celos me revientan. Ellos son casi novios, en más de una oportunidad los he visto besarse y he tenido que correr a mi dormitorio y descargar allí la rabia rompiendo y aventando todo a mi alrededor. Bella no tiene la culpa, ella merece ser feliz, pero Benjamín no es el adecuado, estoy cada vez más convencido de que ella nació para estar a mi lado, para completarnos, yo sin ella no soy nada. Me esfuerzo día a día para ser mejor para ella y ella no se da cuenta de mis esfuerzos, es como si yo no existiera, apenas nos saludamos cuando nos vemos, ya no me mira como lo hacía antes y tengo tanto miedo de que se esté enamorando de Benjamín, no es justo, yo la amo, la amo tanto y lloro por su indiferencia.

Todos en la casa saben mi situación y eso es algo que no soporto, porque me miran con cara de pena, claro el pobre estúpido Edward Cullen, el follador número uno de Forks llora por la freaki, Dios mi freaki, la extraño tanto, extraño besarla, reír con ella, perderme en sus hermosos ojos, recorrer con mis dedos y mi lengua la exquisita piel de su cuerpo y por Dios extraño tanto hacer el amor con ella, pero no, tenía que ser el pendejo más grande de la historia y cagar para siempre la relación que teníamos. Por que ahora estoy seguro que la perdí para siempre. Nunca la merecí, ella es demasiado buena para mi.

Bella pasaba viajando por los asuntos de la empresa que le heredó su padre, además se estaba haciendo cargo de pequeñas tareas en la empresa y aunque podía hacerlo perfectamente desde casa por Internet ella prefería viajar, así también visitaba a su familia en el cementerio y por supuesto a James.

Bella también ha estado tocando, Carlisle acomodó una habitación para que ella pudiera practicar su música y a veces me escabullo para escucharla cantar y tocar, es realmente maravillosa y me deleito con cada nota emitida por esa hermosa voz.

Ha recibido varias ofertas para unirse a giras con algunas bandas de amigos, pero ella dice que aún no está preparada para volver a los escenarios de forma profesional y que quizás no lo haga de nuevo, dice que ahora sólo toca por diversión, por placer, pero ya no quiere estar en boca de todos.

Ahora estamos de vacaciones por dos semanas y me siento como mierda, hoy vino temprano Benjamín y se fue con Bella, no se donde, pero se fueron juntos mientras yo los miraba alejarse desde la ventana, al parecer ella notó mi presencia porque se volteó y me miró fijamente, me sonrió y se fue.

- ya basta, ¿vas a seguir en ese estado o vas a hacer algo por reconquistarla? – no sentí llegar a Alice a mi lado

- no hay nada que hacer, la perdí para siempre

- no digas burradas, ustedes están hecho el uno para el otro, eso nada lo va a cambiar

- yo lo cambié, lo arruiné por completo, ella ya no me quiere

- no es así, se que ella aún te ama, pero tú no has hecho nada para demostrarlo en este tiempo

- ella me pidió que me alejara

- nosotras siempre decimos eso para que nos cortejen, para hacernos de rogar un poquito

- ella no es así, ella es transparente, es pura, no anda con jueguitos como las demás chicas

- todas deseamos que nos conquisten, no sólo con palabras bonitas, lo que le hiciste fue muy, pero muy feo y no has hecho nada importante para que ella te perdone además de andar llorando por los rincones como un estúpido

- basta, ella está con Benjamín ahora y yo simplemente perdí

- no seas tonto Edward, ella te ama, lo se, sólo tienes que jugártela un poquito, quizás sacar el jodido puto que llevas dentro, ella es tu mujer, juégatela por ella, antes te quiso a pesar de tu reputación ¿por qué ahora no te querría?

Después que Alice se fue me quedé pensando y la verdad es que tenía razón, le pedí perdón miles de veces pero nunca hice nada más, nada para conquistarla, si, Edward Cullen volvería al juego, no como era antes, pero algo bueno tenía ser Edward follador Cullen, y lo iba a utilizar, Bella sería mía nuevamente y esta vez la quería para siempre, la iba a bombardear con ese encanto que estaba tan perdido últimamente.

BELLA POV

Era tan extraño, Edward en todo este tiempo está tan extraño, es cierto que le pedí tiempo y espacio, pero, me molesta que no se opusiera y lo tomara como si nada, o sea, él me juraba amor un día y al otro es como si no nos conociéramos, es verdad que yo lo trato de evitar porque aún me duele lo que me hizo, pero joder él es Edward Cullen, un tipo deslumbrante, cínico, acosador, sensual y tremendamente carnal, no es que quiera que se comporte conmigo como lo hacía con las zorras del colegio, pero una dosis pequeña de esa personalidad no estaría mal, después de todo me enamoré de él con ese cinismo, con esa calentura que transmitía y…y lo extraño tanto, ya no puedo fingir indiferencia, lo extraño.

Benjamín es un gran amigo, es buena persona y es cierto que nos hemos besado algunas veces, pero no siento nada, al parecer mis hormonas sólo reaccionan con Edward, porque a pesar del distanciamiento con sólo mirarlo siento un cosquilleo delicioso en todo mi cuerpo.

Lucha por mi Edward, lucha y serás el vencedor, lucha y me tendrás adorándote irrevocablemente, tumba mis miedos, mis fantasmas, vuelve a remecer mi mundo, exorciza mi oscuridad, lléname de luz, lléname de alegría, reclámame nuevamente tuya y me tendrás, hazlo, ven a mi, ven a mi.

Estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando sentí que me jalaban, al voltear veo el rostro de mi amor, me miraba serio mientras me arrastraba a su dormitorio, al entrar cerró la puerta y me acorraló contra la pared, mi cuerpo temblaba, el aire se hacía más espeso y mi respiración más agitada, sabía que estaba sonrojada, sentía la excitación de mi cuerpo reclamarme por dar bienvenida a ese placer que sólo Edward era capaz de hacerlo emerger desde mis profundidades.

Él acercó su cara a centímetros de la mía, sentía su respiración en mi boca, esa que anhelaba ser besada con la voracidad que sólo él era capaz de emitir, su respiración lo delataba, él también estaba excitado, acercó su cuerpo más al mío, como si eso fuera posible y sentí en mi vientre la prueba de su deseo, allí se erguía toda su masculinidad, esa que anhelaba como una loca, esa que por las noches deseaba nuevamente en mi, esa por la que soñaba y despertaba a media noche sudada, excitada y caliente.

- Bella – soltó un suspiro al decir mi nombre y mis piernas temblaron, él lo notó y su agarre se hizo más fuerte

– ya no aguanto más nena, me vuelves loco, me tienes jodido de deseo, de amor, de necesidad – dejé escapar un gemido cuando empezó a frotar su virilidad en mi cuerpo.

- Oh nena ¿me sientes? Soy todo tuyo amor, todo esto es por ti, sólo por ti – susurraba en mi oído mandando miles de aguijonazos de corriente por todo mi cuerpo, te conquistaré nuevamente, serás mía otra vez y no te dejaré escapar, eres mía, siempre lo serás, quiero saborear toda tu magnífica piel, hundirme en tu cuerpo y que ambos gritemos de placer cuando toquemos el cielo con nuestras manos.

- Edward….

- Shhhh amor, no digas nada, no ahora, déjame conquistarte, déjame entrar en tu vida nuevamente, quiero borrar tus miedos, borrar tus fantasmas, te quiero sólo para mi, mi musa, mi luz, mi diosa, quiero sentir nuevamente paz, sentirme lleno de ti, dame tiempo amor, dame tiempo para ganarte, para ser el hombre que sueñas, el hombre que deseas – me alzó y su miembro duro y potente se estrelló en mi centro palpitante, jadee, me estaba volviendo loca, una persona completamente sexual, completamente deseosa de su cuerpo caliente y duro.

- Conquístame Edward, conquístame con tus palabras y me tendrás, sigue hablando amor, sigue diciéndome que soy tuya – el movimiento de pelvis se hizo más frenético y estaba a punto de explotar en un maravilloso orgasmo, pero Edward se detuvo y me bajó de su cuerpo y me soltó de la prisión de sus brazos.

- Lo haré cielo, te conquistaré, serás mía nuevamente mi freaki, te tendré nuevamente desnuda entre mis brazos, nadie te amará como yo lo hago, nadie te hará tocar el cielo como lo haré yo, gritarás mi nombre cuando te penetre y te lleve al orgasmo desagarrando tu garganta.

Me besó, me besó con pasión, con amor, con necesidad, como si fuera un hambriento, un sediento que encuentra un manantial de pura y fresca agua cristalina. Un beso fogoso que devolví gustosa, nadie se comparaba a Edward Cullen, nadie despertaba esa pasión, ese fuego en mi interior.

Me miró y sonrió como niño pillado en travesura, abrió la puerta y con mucho tacto me sacó de su habitación y posteriormente la cerró con él adentro, yo estaba como estatua, mis pensamientos no los podía hilvanar, Edward Cullen me había dejado excitada, mojada y deseosa de más, mierda.

No se cómo llegué a mi habitación, mi cuerpo temblaba y mi mente se confundía en el recuerdo de sus palabras, niño malo, niño sucio con lengua sagaz, con palabras sucias susurradas y su miembro duro y grande presionando mi sexo me volvió loca, volcó patas arriba mi mundo, nunca antes lo vi así, tan caliente, tan hombre, tan putamente sensual, oh si Edward Cullen, háblame nuevamente así y me tendrás suplicando por más.

Una risita histérica salió de mis labios y me arrojé a la cama feliz, renovada, una nueva Bella, una nueva mujer, ya basta de ropa insulsa, ya basta de fajas, ya basta de lamentarme de mi pasado, ese lo borró, empiezo de cero, una nueva Bella, no la glamorosa cantante, no la freaki con ropa fea y fajada, no, simplemente Bella, feliz, enamorada, abriendo los brazos al perdón, al amor, a la vida, a la felicidad.

Así que al día siguiente empezó el cambio, dejé la faja y me puse ropa normal, nada extravagante, solamente ropa de una chica normal. Cuando hice aparición en la cocina Esme me quedó mirando como si fuera la primera vez que me veía, pero no dijo nada, en cambio Alice bailoteaba diciendo lo hermosa que era, ella me había visto antes en algún concierto y por la tele, pero nunca me había visto en persona así, Edward, él sonreía y me comía con la mirada, una sonrisa juguetona bailaba en su rostro y sus ojos ardían como fuego.

La conquista de Edward no se hizo esperar, al día siguiente de acorralarme en su dormitorio empezó a bombardearme con flores, chocolates, canciones, cartas románticas y a la vez indecentes que hacía que me sonrosara como adorno de navidad. Una semana, una semana en la que el lenguaje era sólo de nosotros, nadie sabía de las miradas cómplices, nadie notaba de los toques sutiles en el desayuno, de esa sonrisa de lado que me mataba, tan sensual, cómo me guiñaba el ojo cuando hacía de una conversación normal algo totalmente sexual, nadie se daba cuenta del lenguaje encriptado de sus comentarios y mis sonrojos. _Eso era lo que ellos pensaban, porque todos los Cullen se daban cuenta._

Había algo que tenía que hacer y la verdad es que me dolía, todos estos días me estaba escabullendo de Benjamín, si, soy una maldita, pero es que no podía jugar con él, es cierto que nunca dije nada para que él se ilusionara, pero nos habíamos besado y él me había confesado que yo le gustaba y mucho, él es una persona maravillosa, atento, caballero, me hace reír, pero él no es Edward, a Edward lo llevo tatuado en mi piel y no puedo negar que estoy muy feliz de que se esté esforzando por decirlo de alguna manera en reconquistarme. Oh Benjamín, espero no me odies después de poner punto final.

- ¿Lo sigues amando cierto? – hacía diez minutos que nos habíamos juntado en un parque a conversar, pero mis palabras no salían.

- Benjamín yo…

- No digas nada Bella, lo sabía, siempre lo supe, pero me conformaba co lo que pudieras darme, no te culpo de nada porque repito yo lo sabía, pero duele, duele saber que tu corazón ya tiene dueño, duele ver la manera en que ustedes se pierden en sus ojos cuando se miran furtivamente, siempre me he dado cuenta ese amor que se les sale por los poros, yo he sido el egoísta que te quería para mi cuando tu corazón y tu cuerpo clama por otro.

- Soy una persona horrible Benjamín, te juro que no fue mi intención hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a Edward, es sólo que estaba tan confundida, él me dañó, me engañó, pero aún así….

- Aún así lo amas, lo se, créeme que lo se, todos lo saben, él te ama Bella, lo debes perdonar, todos cometen errores no cometas tú el error de no saber perdonar y perder el amor, él es tu amor. Adiós niña hermosa, espero algún día volver a verte en el escenario.

- Adiós Benjamín, siempre te recordaré y si alguna vez te veo por allí te pediré un autógrafo

- Jajajajaja y tú los tendrás todos preciosa, todos para ti.

Así se fue Benjamín de mi vida, al día siguiente la casa que había adquirido se alquiló.

Las pequeñas vacaciones terminaron y volvimos a clases, me daba lata, todos me miraban, claro mi nuevo atuendo, pf, desearía ser nuevamente la freaki a la que nadie miraba y hablaba, oh ¿a quién engaño?, me encanta la manera en que me mira Edward, por esa mirada aguanto la de los demás.

Desde esa primera noche Edward no me ha vuelto a acorralar ni me ha hablado mucho, pero los regalos siguen llegando y las cartas son cada vez más subida de tono, Dios ese hombre me quiere matar con tanta pasión.

Iba por el pasillo y veo a Rosalie, no me mira, no me habla, nada. Desde el último incidente ella se había alejado de casi todos, le quedaban pocas amigas, nadie la soportaba, pero había algo en ella, algo oculto detrás de su mirada y su cólera que me hacía tenerle algo de lástima. Lo dejé pasar, no era mi problema, harto daño me hizo, nunca fuimos amigas así que sus problemas que los resolviera sola, si es que los tenía.

Emmett era cuento aparte, casi no me hablaba desde que empecé a salir con Benjamín y eso me daba mucha rabia, nunca lo ilusioné, siempre le dejé las cosas claras, así que no tenía nada por que estar molesto conmigo.

Al llegar a casa encuentro una nota de Esme donde decía que había tenido que viajar urgentemente y no había alcanzado a avisar, que no nos preocupáramos iba a acompañar a Carlisle a un asunto del hospital, llegarían en tres días más, que confiaba en nosotros y que llamaría en la noche.

Estaba sola por el momento, Alice me llamó para decir que iba a almorzar con Jasper, mmmm, esa duende había conquistado al inalcanzable Jasper, eso me hacía feliz, él era tan serio, tan frío y Alice era como un huracán que arrasaba todo y por lo visto a él lo alcanzó esa fuerza de la naturaleza.

Me había quedado dormida cuando siento en sueños caricias enloquecedoras, caricias que iban dejando un rastro de fuego en mi piel, en mi alma.

- mmmm, despierta hermosa, despierta Bella – esa voz,

- mmmm Edward

- si nena, Edward – carajo, no estaba soñando era él, él me acariciaba, había llegado la hora, no había vuelta atrás, llegaba el perdón, llegaba el placer

- Edward yo…

- Shhh, lo se amor, lo se, yo quería ser más fuerte amor, conquistarte mejor, esperar más tiempo, pero soy un jodido egoísta y te necesito tanto, me muero por ti nena, te necesito, no aguanto más estar lejos de ti, de tu piel, de tus besos.

- Yo tampoco amor, yo tampoco, bésame, tócame, tómame Edward, soy tuya, siempre lo he sido, siempre lo seré, hazme el amor Edward, me quemo – Edward se empezó a desvestir lentamente y después me desvistió entre caricias y besos.

JACOB POV

Mierda, contesta Bella, por favor contesta el puto teléfono, por favor niña atiende mi llamado.

- jefe ya está todo listo, tenemos la información, ese desgraciado se dirigió a Forks, en este momento debe estar allá

- carajo, van a rodar cabezas, como que me llamo Jacob Black van a rodar cabezas por no avisar antes del escape de Alex – Bella, niña ¿dónde estás que no contestas mi llamada?, por favor aguanta, ya voy para protegerte, por favor cuídate

- vamos, tenemos que llegar lo antes posible, tenemos que proteger a Bella – seguí llamando pero nadie contestaba ni en la casa ni el celular, carajo Bella, estás en peligro, ese desgraciado va por ti niña, va por ti nuevamente.

Nos subimos al avión que nos llevaría a Forks, sólo espero llegar antes de que ese desgraciado le haga más daño a esa pobre criatura.

el final está llegando chicas, espero les haya gustado el capi, el próximo capi va a estar lleno de pasión y terror, el desgraciado de Alex se escapó y va en busca de la pobre Bella.

dejen sus reviews

cariños. Sandra


	16. Chapter 16

**MUÑEQUITA**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a S. M, la historia es de mi imaginación.**

**SUMMARY**

La vida en Forks no era lo que Bella pensaba que sería, con un pasado triste llegó a vivir a ese pueblo encontrando crueldad, engaños y mentiras, el autor de todo eso : Edward Cullen.

CAPÍTULO XVI.-

BELLA POV

Oh Dios estaba excitada, más que excitada, estaba en el puto cielo, Edward me llevaba al dormitorio en una carrera casi frenética, me llevaba como costal de papas en su hombro y yo simplemente reía extasiada por la anticipación, mi sexo palpitaba, se dilataba esperando devorarme toda su longitud, Dios ¿cuándo Isabella Swan pensaba de esa manera?, no lo se, pero así me sentía, lujuriosa, poderosa, anhelante, diosa del placer.

Al llegar a la habitación Edward sin ceremonias me lanzó hacia la cama, mi respiración era entrecortada, saboreaba la dulce excitación que emanaba del cuerpo de Edward, él estaba quieto mirándome, evaluándome, se veía tan tranquilo, pero era una fachada su miembro estaba a punto de reventar sus pantalones y sus ojos verdes expelían ondas de fuego que acariciaban mi piel dejándola caliente y necesitada.

Poco a poco como un felino se fue acercando a la cama mientras lentamente se desnudaba, oh, necesitaba un billete de cien dólares para poner en su ropa interior, era el más grandioso show, Edward Cullen desnudándose para la freaki.

- te deseo tanto Bella, tanto que duele

- entonces acaba con el dolor y tómame – la respiración de Edward acariciaba mi rostro, era tan hermoso y erótico verlo encima mío, sin esperar más me besó, oh, Dios, nunca me había besado de esa manera, tan brutal, tan territorial, tan apasionado.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo

- Yo también te amo Edward, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, sólo tú, sólo tú amor

Sus manos viajaron por todo mi cuerpo, excitando, conquistando centímetro por centímetro, de a poco mi ropa fue desapareciendo entre caricias y mordiscos.

Cuando me penetró me sentí en casa y una felicidad enorme me invadió, nunca amaría a nadie como a Edward, era mi vida, mi felicidad, mi todo. Los minutos pasaban y nosotros seguíamos en nuestra burbuja de pasión, me tomó en forma salvaje y en distintas posiciones, yo estaba loca de lujuria, nunca pensé que pudiera sentirme de esta manera, nuestros gritos y jadeos los dejábamos fluir libremente creando la música más hermosa que había escuchado hasta ahora.

Alcanzamos el orgasmo y fue celestial al gritar nuestros nombres con fuerza, de no haber estado solos creo que todos en la casa nos hubieran escuchado. Abrazados y desnudos entrelazamos nuestras piernas y Edward recogió el cobertor que se había caído al suelo y nos cubrió y entre besos y caricias lentas caímos en los brazos de Morfeo. Había sido una noche especial, no0s habíamos reconciliado dejando atrás nuestra historia pasada y mirando hacia el futuro llenos de esperanzas.

Sentí un pequeño pinchazo en el cuello y traté de moverme para ver que me pasaba, el cuerpo empezó a adormecerse y me asusté, así que como pude me incorporé para despertar a Edward y lo que vi me dejó lívida, Edward estaba amarrado al pie de la cama y amordazado en el suelo, sus ojos revelaban un intenso terror, cuando traté de levantarme trastabillé y caí de rodillas, traté nuevamente de ponerme en pié y fue ahí cuando vi a una persona salir desde las sombras que aún cubría la habitación. Mi respiración se aceleró y empecé a sudar de puro pánico, era él, no podía ser posible, pero era él, mi peor pesadilla, él había vuelto no se cómo, pero nuevamente me haría daño y por su expresión furiosa creo que ahora no me escaparía tan fácilmente de él.

- hola muñequita, dije que te encontraría y aquí estoy

- ¿Cóm… cómo?

- Escapé, te prometí que estaríamos juntos y siempre cumplo lo que prometo, ahora nos iremos, nos divertiremos mucho mi muñequita, más que antes, ahora que ya he comprobado lo zorra que eres no tengo porque respetarte y cuidarte tanto ¿no crees?

- No, por favor, déjame en paz de una maldita vez

- NUNCA, eres mía, desde que te vi eres mía y yo de tonto no te tomé cuando tuve la oportunidad, siempre te respeté, quería que estuvieras preparada para ser mi mujer, pero fallé y ahora te entregaste a este niñito de mierda ¿cómo pudiste hacerme algo así?, te amo carajo y me lastimas revolcándote con este pendejo.

- Yo lo amo a él, él es mi vida

- NOOOO, renuncia a él o lo mato en este mismo instante, déjalo y vente conmigo

- ¿me pides que vaya contigo de buena manera después que me has drogado? Dije con apenas un poco de aliento, la visión se me hacía cada vez más borrosa, miré a Edward nuevamente y le sonreí

- Te amo Edward, siempre lo haré, nunca amé a James como te amo a ti, nunca lo olvides, te amo, te amo y todo se volvió negro

ALEX POV

Jajajaja, había logrado escapar, se me hizo muy fácil sobornar para lograr ir a buscar a mi muñequita, sabía dónde estaba y faltaban pocas horas para reencontrarnos.

Al llegar a la casa donde vivía me escondí en una habitación vacía, había estudiado el perímetro y sabía que el doctor Cullen y su esposa no estaban, la hija de ellos había ido donde el hermano del desgraciado de James, oh, si, sabía todas esas cosas, era aplicado cuando me lo proponía y había escuchado a la niña Alice hablar por teléfono haciendo planes para pasar la noche con Jasper.

La casa estaba vacía así que salí a buscar algo para comer, la verdad es que llevaba casi dos días sin alimentarme y necesitaba todas mis fuerzas para cuando viera a mi pequeña, además debía cerciorarme que todo estuviera previsto cuando me la llevara. Después de comer por allí y lo más discretamente posible regresé a la casa, había esperado un tiempo prudencial para volver, al subir las escaleras sigilosamente para buscar a mi nena escuché algo que me volvió loco, era ella y gemía de placer, mierda, mierda, mierda, me había demorado mucho y ella ahora estaba con ese muchachito imbécil, entonces era verdad, ellos son novios, carajo, quería gritar, quería destruir el maldito mundo entero, no había querido creer que ella pudiera entregarse a otro que no fuera yo, pero ahí estaba encerrada en ese dormitorio entregada al placer que debería ser sólo mío.

Como un maldito masoquista abrí lentamente la puerta dejándola apenas abierta y me asomé y lo que vi me hizo llorar, ese desgraciado la estaba montando y ella estaba feliz, maldición, ella era mía, era mía, ¿por qué carajos no me amaba?, yo la amaba con todas mis fuerzas y ella siempre escogía a otro, no era justo, ella era tan preciosa, tan inocente que no la quise mancillar y ahora estaba pagando mi error, ella cogiendo como una puta con ese idiota, lo mataría, lo mataría lentamente por haberse atrevido a tocar lo que es mío y ella, ella pagaría por su traición, si se entregaba al placer como una zorra entonces cono una zorra la trataría, la doblegaría, me la cogería hasta que no pudiera pensar en nadie que no sea yo.

Decidí esperar, se que soy un enfermo por esperar a que la zorra terminara de follar, pero la amo tanto que no se, no se qué pensar, a esta altura nada me cuadra en la cabeza, volví a juntar la puerta, pero me quedé afuera como un puto esclavo de sus gemidos, ellos me tenían anclado añorando que ella gimiera así entre mis brazos. Seguí llorando por el daño que esa niña me ocasionaba con su actuar, mi cabeza era un revoltijo de emociones, por un lado quería dañarla por lastimarme, por no amarme, por no esperarme, pero por otro lado la seguía amando y le perdonaría todo si ella me decía que me amaba, si era así pasaría la vida mimándola, adorándola como la diosa que es, pero se que ella no me ama ¿oh si?, mierda, la confusión me carcomía, ella debía amarme, era mía, desde la primera vez que la vi lo supe, ella había nacido para mi, para ser adorada por mi, para ser cuidada y sumisa a mi.

HIJO DE PUTA, quería gritar, llevaban horas cogiendo y no se cansaban, malditos cabrones cogían como conejos y yo estaba desesperado, pero no podía actuar todavía, si entraba ahora tendría que matar al muchachito para poder dominar a mi muñequita y eso no quería, él iba a morir lentamente, se retorcería de dolor al saber perdida a esa maldita puta, no, no, ella no era una puta, ella era pura e inocente, él tenía la culpa, él la había pervertido, ella era un ángel hermoso y él la había seducido, si, eso era, pero yo haría que se olvidara de él, yo lograría que me amara como nunca ha querido a nadie, ella me pertenecía y cuando se rindiera a mi, a mi amor, le perdonaría el sufrimiento por el que me ha hecho pasar y seríamos felices, felices para siempre, siempre juntos, sólo para mi placer alejada de las miradas de todos, sólo mía.

Ya era de madrugada cuando me volví a asomar por la puerta y ya estaban dormidos, miré a Bella, era tan hermosa, siempre lo ha sido, es una suerte que haya llegado a mi vida para iluminarla, pero ese jodido chico vino a arrebatarme lo que tanto amo y no se lo perdonaré nunca, él iba a llorar lágrimas de sangre cuando perdiera a mi muñequita.

Primero fui por el idiota ese, fue muy fácil ya que seguramente estaba muy cansado ya que ni siquiera despertó cuando lo inmovilicé, lo maniaté y luego lo amarré al pie de la cama para tenerlo quieto. Luego saqué la inyección y se la apliqué a mi muñequita, claro ella enseguida despertó y al darse cuenta de la situación trató de incorporarse, pero era demasiado tarde y la droga estaba haciendo efecto y calló de rodillas, yo estaba oculto en las sombras viendo el espectáculo, ella se veía confusa cuando vio a su noviecito todo amarrado, pero cuando me vio su cara se transformó en terror, carajo, quiero que me ame, no que me tema.

Cuando calló desmayada por el efecto de la droga el noviecito trataba de soltarse del amarre y gritaba, así que le di un buen golpe en la cara para que dejará de hacer tanto escándalo.

Vestí a mi niña, ya que la muy puta estaba desnuda y la tomé en brazos llevándola al vehículo que había arrendado bajo nombre falso por supuesto, una vez que la dejé en el asiento posterior fui por el niñato, él me dio problemas por lo que volví a golpearlo, vamos a ver si mi muñequita sigue queriéndolo cuando vea el lindo trabajito que le hice en la cara a su noviecito.

Al niñato lo metí en el maletero y me largué de ese pueblo de mierda, ya tenía listo el lugar donde tendría a mi nena.

Manejé horas hasta que llegué a destino, Dimitri, mi peón se había lucido adecuando el lugar tal como a mi me gusta, una vez que le pagué se marchó llevándose el vehículo que yo traía y me dejó el suyo.

Una vez instalada mi nena en su dormitorio llevé al niñato del infierno al otro lado del dormitorio de mi nena para que viera en primer plano cómo quebraba a mi muñequita a mi antojo, le saqué la mordaza y le di alimento y agua, no quería que muriera sin haber visto el tratamiento que le daría a mi niña. En un principio no aceptó, pero seguramente tampoco quería morir, así que consumió lo que le di. Ahora sólo faltaba que mi nena despertara, pero antes de que lo hiciera tenía que ponerle la ropa adecuada, oh si, su ropa de muñequita consentida, dejé al niñato frente al vidrio para que presenciara el show.

Estaba terminando de vestirla cuando empezó a despertar, suspiró el nombre del niñato y no aguanté y le di una bofetada, las reglas las ponía yo y ella tenía terminantemente prohibido pensar, nombrar o amar a ese niñato de mierda.

Al sentir la bofetada abrió los ojos de golpe y me enfocó, primero vi confusión, después incredulidad y al último ¿asco?, no miedo, asco, eso me sacó de las casillas y la volví a abofetear.

Al sentir el segundo impacto se levantó tambaleando, pero logró ponerse de pié y me miraba con cara de odio, oh no nena, no me mires así que me duele.

Paseó la vista por todo el lugar seguramente buscando al noviecito, al no encontrarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y decidí empezar a educarla y lo primero que tenía que aprender era a estar sin ese mocoso.

- no busques lo que no volverás a ver nunca más en tu vida muñequita

- no, no, no, dime que no está muerto, dime que no lo mataste

- oh si nena, te dije que lo haría, te advertí tiempo atrás que eras solamente mía y no me hiciste caso, te metiste con ese niñato, pero no te preocupes, no sufrió mucho cuando le di un tiro en su linda cabecita jajajajaja ¿sabes que lloraba pidiendo clemencia, pidiendo que no lo matara?, ¡de ese niñato cobarde te enamoraste, con ese pedazo de mierda te revolcaste!.

- Noooo, te odio, maldito enfermo, ahora te odio más por arrebatarme a Edward, te odio, te odio y te juro que te veré caer muerto – mi pobre nena lloraba la supuesta muerte de ese hijo de puta

- No llores nena, ahora estás conmigo y todo va a estar mejor, te lo dije una vez, tú naciste para ser mía

- Nunca, prefiero morir antes de que me toques, me das asco, por eso la vez pasada preferí suicidarme a que me tocaras, maldito loco

- No digas esas cosas muñequita, calla por favor

- No callaré, eres un enfermo, un pedófilo, un loco – no aguanté más insultos y le golpee el rostro con furia, ella calló al piso escupiendo sangre por la boca, pierda, le había partido el labio

- Mira lo que me haces hacer, no quiero maltratarte, pero me retas, me encabronas, deja de una maldita vez la rebeldía y asume que me perteneces

- Jamás, podrás golpearme las veces que quieras pero nunca sentiré otra cosa que asco por ti

Me empecé a pasear de un lado a otro, ella definitivamente me sacaba de las casillas, quería que yo perdiera el control, pero no lo lograría, no lo lograría nuevamente.

La tomé de un brazo y la levanté del suelo, le acaricié su rostro ahora enrojecido y la giré para que se viera en el espejo, ella estaba hermosa con el vestido nuevo que le había comprado.

- maldito enfermo, este vestido es horrible, prefiero ponerme un saco de papas

- estás hermosa como siempre que te visto muñequita, ahora estás perfectase que tras el vidrio el niñato estaba viendo a mi hermosa muñequita sin poder hacer nada para arrebatármela, él podía verla y escucharla, pero ella no a él.

- Ahora muñequita quiero que toques el violín, añoro escucharte tocar – le pasé el violín que había comprado especialmente para ella

- Púdrete – gritó arrojando el violín contra el vidrio, oh no niña, con la música no se juega.

Le di un golpe en las costillas, pero la muy perra me lo devolvió y carajo me dolió, traté de acercarme nuevamente y me volvió a golpear, mierda, ahora sabía defenderse y lo hacía muy bien

- No te acerques, soy capaz de matarte con mis propias manos

- Muñequita linda deja de jugar, sabes que debo educarte para que seas mi muñequita perfecta

- Nunca

- ¡Ya basta!, no te quería dañar mucho, pero no me dejas remedio, no acepto esta rebeldía, no la soporto y dicho esto me acerqué a ella y la inmovilicé, por supuesto no fue fácil, pero lo logré, yo era más grande y fuerte y le di con mi puño en su cara arrojándola al piso.

- Ríndete a mi niña, no puedes luchar conmigo

- Nunca, ya no te temo, nunca me doblegaré

La ira nubló mi mente y no pude parar de golpearla, por supuesto también recibí mis buenos golpes por parte de ella, ahora era más fuerte de lo que fue alguna vez y eso por un lado me gustaba, ella siempre fue guerrera pero siempre pude dominarla a través de golpes, a través del amor que sintió por los suyos, ahora se jugaba todo o nada porque pensaba que el niñato estaba muerto, pero no me quería jugar esa última carta todavía. Golpe, golpe, golpe.

- Basta, no quiero matarte, quiero que admitas que eres mía, admite que me amas, admite que no te queda nadie más que yo en este mundo

- Jódete maldito enfermo, aunque hayas matado a Edward nunca te amaré ¿por qué mierda no comprendes que estás loco?, nunca te querré, eres un enfermo de mierda y ya no te tengo miedo, me has arrebatado todo menos el asco que siento por ti, maldito hijo de puta

- Zorra – le grité y le asesté un tremendo golpe que la dejó inconsciente en el suelo- Carajo, carajo, carajo, mira lo que me haces hacer, no quería dañarte, pero me obligas, me obligas – empecé a gritar cuando me di cuenta del daño que le había causado, estaba irreconocible por tantos golpes, la sangre emanaba de ella como un manantial, su rostro hinchado y sangrante, su respiración era tan leve que temí que muriera, la levanté del suelo, estaba desmadejada, rota y yo era el culpable

.Una vez que la dejé en la cama curé sus heridas y vendé su torso para que sus costillas no se lastimaran más, nunca antes la había golpeado de esa manera, pero ella tenía la culpa, de todas maneras no pude evitar llorar por el daño que le había causado, ella me perturbaba, me dañaba, me hería y todo por ese maldito hijo de puta, ese maldito niñato que había presenciado todo, él debería estar con el rostro y el cuerpo destrozado no ella, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Salí hecho una furia, él me las pagaría por su maldita culpa había dañado a mi muñequita, él pagaría.

Nenas siento la demora, pero acá les dejo el capítulo, se que les dije que este sería el último, pero me fue imposible resumir, así que el próximo si será el último, espero les guste y muchas gracias por todos los reviews y alertas.

cariños. Sandra


	17. Chapter 17

**MUÑEQUITA**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a S. M, la historia es de mi imaginación.**

**SUMMARY**

La vida en Forks no era lo que Bella pensaba que sería, con un pasado triste llegó a vivir a ese pueblo encontrando crueldad, engaños y mentiras, el autor de todo eso : Edward Cullen.

LO SIENTO AHORA SI ESTÁ COMPLETO EL CAPÍTULO, ME HABÍA FALTADO EL PRINCIPIO.

CAPÍTULO XVII.-

EDWARD POV

NOOOOOO grité con todas mis fuerzas cuando tuve que presenciar la manera tan brutal en que ese enfermo golpeó a mi Bella, ella se defendió, ella era fuerte más que cualquier otra persona, pero el desgraciado la estaba moliendo a golpes, mi niña, mi pobre niña trataba de luchar, pero cada vez estaba más lastimada, me movía en mi sitio tratando de soltarme de mis amarres y poder ayudarla, salvarla de ese demente, pero era inútil, mis muñecas ardían por la presión que ejercían, pero no me importaba, sólo quería salvarla, liberarla aunque fuera a costa de mi vida, prefería mil veces recibir yo los golpes de ese desgraciado.

Cuando Bella se desmayó, él la curó, se veía demente paseándose como loco por toda la habitación y llorando, seguramente por el daño que le había causado, yo también lloraba desesperado, rogaba que llegara ayuda pronto, yo no importaba, sólo ella, sólo ella, Dios por favor sálvala.

Alex salió como loco de la habitación donde tenía reclusa a Bella y la mirada que me dirigió era la de un demente total, aún así le sostuve la mirada llena de odio y no pude resistir reprocharle lo que le había hecho a Bella, al escuchar todas mis palabras de odio y desprecio la tomó contra mi, no me importó, los golpes que recibía no eran más duros que los que había recibido Bella, cada golpe, cada patada que me daba el maldito los recibía gustoso pensando en cómo me gustaría haber recibido también la parte que le tocó a mi niñés de esa descarga de ira el maldito recibió una llamada y se puso a gritar y a pasear nuevamente como loco diciendo que no había tiempo y que todo era mi maldita culpa.

Me sacó a empujones hacia el exterior del lugar y me encadenó a un árbol, poco pude hacer para defenderme ya que estaba bastante malherido por la golpiza recibida, una vez encadenado entró nuevamente y temí por Bella, ese loco era capaz de cualquier cosa y temía que fuera a violarla o matarla, empecé a gritar para tratar de enfurecerlo nuevamente, que se desquitara nuevamente conmigo y dejara en paz a Bella, pero el muy maldito rió y entró.

A los pocos minutos trajo a Bella y ella estaba toda mojada, seguramente para despertarla tuvo que mojarla y poder sacarla de la inconsciencia en la que la había dejado, maldito paseó su vista alrededor hasta que me encontró y empezó a llorar, claro el idiota le había dicho que yo estaba muerto y la verdad es que no entendía por qué ahora había cambiado de opinión al respecto, sólo se que lo que venía no era nada bueno, se notaba en su mirada perdida y desquiciada.

JACOB POV

Apenas llegamos el pueblo estaba revolucionado y con temor sospeché el motivo, me acerqué a la pequeña Cullen que estaba con algunos amigos de Bella y mis sospechas se hicieron realidad, al parecer una chica llamada Rosalie de pasada vio cómo eran sacados Bella y Edward de la casa en contra de su voluntad, ella se escondió y vio toda la escena, después los siguió para saber dónde eran llevados, cuando se aseguró que en ese lugar quedarían se devolvió y contactó a Alice y a las autoridades locales. Ahora se estaban organizando para ir al rescate cuando llegamos y con reticencia por parte de la policía local tomamos el mando del caso, mis hombres eran los mejores y estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con este tipo de casos, además todos adorábamos a Bella ya que todos sabían de su caso y lo mucho que había sufrido por ese enfermo.

Estacionamos a unos diez metros de la zona donde se encontraban y nos desplazamos para abarcar más territorio y ubicarnos en posiciones estratégicas, lo que venía no iba a ser fácil, sólo esperaba que los chicos estuvieran aún con vida.

Estábamos terminando de acomodarnos cuando sentimos un disparo y un grito desgarrador, estupefactos nos movimos lentamente hasta el lugar de donde venían los sollozos, eran masculinos. Mientras corríamos hacia el lugar escuchamos más disparos, mierda.

BELLA POV

Cuando Alex me sacó hacia el exterior supe lo que pasaría, ya antes había estado en esta posición y la verdad ahora no estaba asustada, ya todo me daba igual, el maldito había matado a Edward así que qué sentido tenía seguir viviendo, pero al salir recorrí la vista para tratar de adivinar más sus planes cuando me encuentro con que Edward está vivo, atado a un árbol, terriblemente golpeado, pero vivo, Dios gracias, él estaba vivo y mis fuerzas cobraban vida.

- no te alegres tanto muñequita, que ahora viene lo bueno, no sabes lo mucho que voy a disfrutar esto, seguramente tú también lo harás, después de hoy serás eternamente mía, estarás irrevocablemente atada a mi, siempre en tu piel, siempre en tu alma, en tu corazón

- ¿de qué mierda hablas maldito enfermo? Nunca seré tuya y lo sabes bien, antes me mato, total ya lo intenté una vez, sabes perfectamente que prefiero morir a que me toques enfermo de mierda

- No hables así, nunca, nunca vuelvas a hablarme así – gritó antes de golpearme en la cara fuertemente

- Maldito marica la única forma de doblegarme es con golpes, qué poca cosa eres, ni siquiera eres capaz de dejar que me defienda, anda suéltame y luchemos de manera algo más justa, deje que patee tu maldito culo enfermo o ¿me tienes miedo?

- Cuida tu lengua muñequita, no desates mi ira, no te conviene- ¿qué más vas a hacerme? ¿pegarme nuevamente hasta matarme? ¿violarme?, me importa una mierda lo que trates de hacer, porque de mi no obtendrás nada, nunca me pondrás un dedo encima, anda inténtalo y te juro que te mato con mis propias manos

- CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ZORRA DE MIERDA – wow ahora si que está encabronado, mejor así, que se concentre en mi, que se desquite conmigo y deje en paz a Edward, esta lucha es mía y solamente mía, ya James pagó por mi y no dejaré que a Edward le pase lo mismo. En ese cabreo me soltó y se puso en posición de pelea, oh eso es lo que quería, distracción

Me acerqué lentamente y lancé el primer golpe, debía reconocer que el maldito golpeaba como el demonio y no me fui de rositas, recibí una buena dosis de golpes, pero la adrenalina me corría a mil por horas y no me derrumbé, casi no sentía dolor, lo único que quería era arrebatarle las llaves que el maldito llevaba en el cuello colgada, esperaba que esas fueran las llaves de la cadena que aprisionaban a Edward para que escapara. De a poco lo había alejado un poco de nuestra posición principal dejando un poco más atrás a Edward. Cuando recibí un golpe en las costillas me doblé y Alex trató de acercarse a ver cómo estaba y allí fue que me lancé a su cuello y con mis piernas aprisioné su cintura, una postura que me provocó asco, pero necesaria para mi propósito, claro el maldito trataba de sacarme de encima y yo cada vez apretaba más mis piernas haciéndole daño, además con mis manos le apretaba el cuello tratando de estrangularlo, al menos eso pensaba él, porque se distrajo y le saqué las llaves antes de que se diera cuenta y se las arrojé a Edward quién entendió y empezó a tratar de liberarse, pero allí cometí un error, me distraje y el maldito me derribó fuertemente al suelo y me dio de patadas como a un perro, pero logré vislumbrar que Edward de a poco se estaba liberando, así que todo estaba bien, él era lo único que me importaba.

Alex me arrastró del pelo hasta donde se encontraba Edward que por cierto ya había sacado el candado que aprisionaba las cadenas y estaba en la misma posición esperando el mejor momento de actuar, lo malo es que me llevó justo delante de mi amor y ahora tendría que esperar para poder escapar de este infierno.

EDWARD POV

Estaba atónito, Bella luchaba como una fiera con ese enfermo, cada golpe que recibía me dolía como si lo recibiese yo, me sentía tan inútil, tan poca cosa acá encadenado mientras mi mujer se jugaba la vida con ese maldito enfermo de mierda, cuando se abalanzó contra su cuerpo pensé que moriría de angustia, era una posición desventajosa para ella, el tipo en cualquier momento podría aventarla al suelo y matarla, pero cuando me arrojó algo y miré qué era comprendí, era la llave del candado y prontamente empecé a tratar de soltarle lo más luego posible, pero perdí la concentración cuando vi como ese loco hacía lo que más temía y mi Bella acabó en el piso violentamente, me apresuré a soltar el candado y cuando lo conseguí miré nuevamente donde se encontraba Bella y ese loco la traía arrastrando del cabello, así que no me quedó otra que quedarme quieto esperando el mejor momento para poder ayudarla y rogando que resistiera un poco más.

La arrojó a mis pies y luego la levantó dejándola de rodillas frente a mi, ella me miró y articuló un te amo y un huye y yo negué con la cabeza, no la dejaría sola, ella contaba conmigo.

- despídete de tu noviecito muñequita, no lo verás más, estará juntito con el maldito de James – dijo Alex apuntándome con una pistola

- no le hagas daño, no te atrevas a lastimarlo maldito bastardo, la cosa es conmigo – le gritó Bella

- no, no entiendes, él no te merece, James tampoco te merecía, tú eres superior muñequita, eres mejor que cualquiera de ellos, tú naciste para ser mía y tu maldito empeño en llevarme la contraria ha matado a tus noviecitos, es tu culpa, debiste rendirte a mi desde el primer día, pero te obstinaste en rebelarte y estas son las consecuencias ¿por qué mierda no puedes amarme a mi? ¿por qué ellos? ¿por qué?

- Por que eres un enfermo y nunca podría amarte, nadie podría amarte nunca, te desprecio con todo mi ser, me das asco, me repugnas tanto que sólo mirarte de dan ganas de vomitar

- No, no, no, ¿por qué me haces daño?, yo sólo quiero que me ames, sólo quiero que me veas como miras a ese maldito chico, quiero algo para mi, un poco para mi, un poco de ti para mi

- Nunca – gritó Bella escupiendo el piso en acto de desprecio, el tipo estaba tan fuera de si que de a poco bajé la cadena y me solté, Alex se paseaba y despotricaba moviendo la pistola de un lado para otro.

ALEX POV

Maldita la hora en que me enamoré de mi muñequita, me hace daño con cada palabra pronunciada, con cada mirada de desprecio hacia mi, con cada mirada llena de amor dirigida hacia el niñato del demonio, pero esto llegó a su fin, si ella no es capaz de ver que conmigo tendría todo entonces sólo había una cosa que hacer, además se que venían a buscarnos, presentía que estaban cerca, me la arrebatarían nuevamente, pero no iba a permitir eso, aunque ella no me quisiera la obligaría a estar conmigo y para eso el niñato debía morir y después lo haríamos nosotros, así estaríamos juntos por toda la eternidad, la amarraría a mi destino y seríamos uno solo por fin, si no me pudo amar viva lo haría muerta.

Enfoqué la vista en el noviecito y me di cuenta de que se había soltado, maldita niña, seguramente ella lo ayudó, mi cabeza estaba cada vez más revuelta, quería destruir todo el maldito mundo porque ella no me amaba y al mismo tiempo quería destruirla a ella, a él, no se, no se que hacer, pero de que habría sangre lo habría.

Empuñé fuertemente el arma en dirección al niñato, mi muñequita lloraba tirada en el piso desmadejada, suplicaba por la vida de Edward, pero no tendría misericordia, él me la había quitado, me había robado su amor y pagaría por eso, por destruirme, por matarme en vida, todo pasó en cosa de segundos, la verdad es que quería hacerlo sufrir un poquito más, pero el niñato de mierda trató de alcanzar a mi niña y perdí la razón y disparé, lo que no vi antes fue que mi muñequita se había lanzado a sus brazos y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lo tumbó recibiendo ella el darme cuenta de lo que había hecho solté el arma y corrí a verla, pero el niñato no me lo permitió, me empujó y se ubicó él entre sus brazos, de ella emanaba tanta sangre y sus últimas palabras fueron "te amo Edward, siempre te amaré" y cerró sus ojos. Yo estaba completamente en shock, ella se sacrificó por él, maldito mocoso, ella murió por él, no era así como tenía previsto su muerte, ella debía morir junto a mi, en mis putos brazos, yo quería ser lo último que ella viera antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

Edward besó sus labios y se levantó, estaba desquiciado, lloraba, gritaba y empuñaba sus manos fuertemente, la verdad es que es la primera vez que le tenía miedo a alguien, el muy jodido daba miedo hasta la acercó a mi corriendo y yo sin poder moverme recibí con gran dolor los golpes que el maldito me propinaba, golpe, golpe, insultos, patadas, y más toda la locura recogí el arma del suelo y él no lo vió venir, le disparé al maldito hijo de puta, le di en la pierna, en un brazo y finalmente lo rematé en el pecho, el infierno había llegado, ninguno de los dos tendríamos a mi muñequita.

Corrí donde estaba mi niña y la tomé en brazos, aunque estuviera muerta igual me la llevaría, yo moriría a su é a avanzar pocos metros cuando sentí una bala disparada al aire, me di vuelta y el maldito mocoso aún estaba con vida y tenía mi arma apuntada hacia mi, estaba perdido en sangre y aún tenía fuerzas para estar de pie desafiándome.

- no te la llevarás maldito enfermo, ella se quedará conmigo- nunca, me pertenece

- estás equivocado, ella es mía, siempre lo ha sido, sangró por mi, sangré por ella, eso nunca lo tendrás tú, sólo le hiciste daño, nunca le entregaste amor, vida, esperanza, yo si, le di todo de mi, aún se lo doy y no la dejaré contigo ni un maldito segundo más

- cállate, no sabes lo que dices

- claro que lo se, no pudiste tenerla y enloqueciste, la mataste, pero ella sigue siendo parte de mi y conmigo quedará, yo la cuidaré hasta mi último respiro.

Lo que dijo me enloqueció y la abracé más fuerte, pero el maldito estaba más loco que yo y me disparó en la pierna haciendo que cayera al suelo por el dolor y por el peso extra de mi muñequita, él corrió a mi lado y la tomó en brazos, la acomodó junto a un árbol y se giró hacia mi, se notaba que estaba cansado, sus heridas sangraban mucho y podía notar que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Me miró lleno de rencor, levantó nuevamente el arma y me disparó en el pecho dándome cerca del corazón, este era mi fin, maldito mocoso, me había enfrentado a agentes, policías y un maldito niñato me mataba, caí casi en la inconsciencia cuando escuché a lo lejos que personas se acercaban, lo único que me consolaba es que el niñato seguramente ya estaba muerto porque no lo escuchaba, todos muertos, todos jodidamente muertos.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando sentí sirenas, gritos, llantos y órdenes de revisar los cuerpos, carajo, todavía no moría, pero me quedaba poco.

Lo último que escuché antes de perderme en la oscuridad fue : "están vivos, Bella y Edward están vivos", abrí mis ojos y los vi, estaban tumbados abrazados contra el árbol, estaban inconscientes, pero maldita sea estaban vivos y todo se volvió negro.

FIN.

ahora si está completo, perdón pero había dejado el principio del capítulo incompleto, ahora si está entero, gracias


	18. Chapter 18

**MUÑEQUITA**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a S. M, la historia es de mi imaginación.**

**SUMMARY**

La vida en Forks no era lo que Bella pensaba que sería, con un pasado triste llegó a vivir a ese pueblo encontrando crueldad, engaños y mentiras, el autor de todo eso : Edward Cullen.

EPÍLOGO

Habían pasado tres años desde el episodio que marcó nuestras vidas, fue traumático, doloroso, aterrador y mortal, la verdad es que creo que ese día morimos y volvimos a renacer, juro que cuando Bella recibió el disparo murió en mis brazos, así lo sentí, sentí su vida escapando de mi lado, su respiración se disipó y no sentía su corazón latir, eso me volvió desquiciado y actué como lo hice, no pensé en nada más que en vengarme y no dejar que ese hijo de puta se llevara su cuerpo, la recuperé aunque pensaba que estaba muerta, si moría lo quería hacer a su lado como correspondía, total mi vida sin ella no valía nada, nunca antes fui nada, un ser insignificante que le encontró el valor a la vida al lado del ser más especial que pude conocer, mi freaki, mi dulce y apasionada niña mujer, ella con su madurez, con su historia triste y desgraciada, con sus temores, con sus fortalezas, con sus ganas de enfrentarse por fin a la vida y ganarle la partida le dio valor a la mía, la iluminó y la llenó de paz.

Cuando desperté lo primero que hice fue preguntar por ella, aún estaba convencido de que estaba muerta y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me la mostraron, estaba en la cama continúa a la mía en el hospital, nos habían operado para extraernos las balas y ella aún estaba bajo los efectos de la anestesia, estaba toda vendada y amoratada por los golpes que recibió, mi niña valiente y fuerte, capaz de hacerte llorar de emoción cuando toca el piano con maestría y capaz de patearte el culo con esos golpes que da.

Sobre Alex, él murió en el bosque mientras a nosotros nos llevaban en ambulancia al hospital y nos salvaban.

Ahora estudiábamos en la universidad, estábamos en segundo año, yo estudiando medicina y ella literatura, éramos felices y nos habíamos casado cuando terminamos el colegio, ella dejó de ser la freaki y ahora era solamente ella, deslumbrante, fuerte, delicada, apasionada y un montón de cosas más que sólo ella era capaz de ser, la amaba cada puto día más, me enloquecía, peleábamos a veces, pero siempre nos reconciliábamos en la cama, en el piso, en el baño y en cualquier parte donde nos pillara la calentura, si, éramos muy activos y es por eso motivo que ella ahora llevaba en su panza mi primogénito, el primer hijo de nuestro amor y como ya he dicho en varias oportunidades la amo cada día más, además es taaaaaaaan sexy con esa panza redondeada que me la quiero follar a cada rato y en varias oportunidades he dejado el salón en medio de una clase para ir a sacarla a ella del suyo y llevármela al primer lugar que encontremos para hacerla mía.

Nuestros amigos siguen siendo los mismos y nos llevamos bien, todos están felices con sus respectivas carreras y con sus vidas, pero nadie más felices que nosotros, si, sigo siendo el arrogante de mierda, pero es verdad, somos inmensamente felices.

BELLA POV

Maldito Cullen, me tiene toda cansada, ya tengo siete meses de embarazo y cada vez él anda más caliente ¿pueden creer que me ha sacado varias veces de clases para ir a follar en cualquier parte que encontremos?, si, así es, el futuro gran médico pierde clases esenciales para ir a tirarse a su esposa en salones vacíos en la universidad, en los baños, en la sala del conserje, etc, hasta nuestros amigos últimamente no se quieren acercar mucho a nosotros diciendo que andamos muy calientes para ser buena compañía, malditos frígidos.

Después de todo lo que pasó Jacob arregló todos nuestros asuntos policiales y el caso quedó cerrado y terminado por fin, además apenas me casé fuimos con Edward a visitar las tumbas de mis padres, mi hermano y también la de James, él siempre será alguien importante en mi vida, siempre será mi mejor amigo, una gran persona y a quien me encomiendo cuando tengo algún problema, él es mi ángel y se que me cuida desde el cielo.

Las empresas de mi familia las dejé en manos del director y cada cierto tiempo voy a las juntas y me pongo al día, pero ese mundo ya no es para mi, ahora sólo toco por placer, no por trabajo, se que dejo la empresa en manos capacitadas.

Siento una patadita en mi panza, mi pequeño bebé es tan inquieto como su padre y al igual que él no me deja dormir, claro que por motivos distintos, espero que cuando mi bebé crezca y sea adolescente no me de muchos dolores de cabeza, si es niño tendré que hacerle un nudo en su pipí para que no sea precoz o ande follando en os baños como su padre y si es niña, Dios no quiero ni pensarlo, creo que Edward compró por si acaso un cinturón de castidad, pendejo.

CARAJOOOOOO, el día había llegado, mierda, cómo duele, desperté a Edward a mitad de la noche, el bebé venía y dolía como la mierda.

Cuando nació mi bebé ya llevaba una sarta de insultos contra el padre que las enfermeras se carcajeaban por las ocurrencias de los insultos, pero cuando grité a todo pulmón "NUNCA MÁS EN MI VIDA QUIERO VER TU POLLA DE NUEVO MALDITO EDWARD CULLEN" Y "TENDRÁS QUE VOLVER A LOS AÑOS DE ADOLESCENTE Y TIRATE A CUALQUIER ZORRA QUE ENCUENTRES PORQUE ESTE COÑO NUNCA MÁS LO TENDRÁS EN TU PUTA VIDA" en ese momento taaan especial y romántico llegó nuestro precioso bebé, fue niño y fue nombrado James a pedido de Edward, me emocioné tanto que le prometí que si quería volver a ver su polla y que él si tendría mi coño de nuevo.

Al salir de la sala de partos e instalada en la sala común todos nuestros amigos y familia estaban presentes, nos felicitaban, besaban y bromeaban porque habían escuchado mi monólogo romántico, creo que todo el maldito hospital lo escuchó. La única que estaba rezagada en un rincón era Rosalie, la verdad es que nunca fuimos amigas y nunca lo seremos, o eso creo, uno nunca sabe y desde esos años en que me hizo tanto daño nunca habíamos vuelto a vernos y menos a hablar, ya que ella se fue antes que saliéramos del hospital, pero le estaba agradecida ya que supimos que fue gracias a ella que nos pudieron encontrar y ahora se encontraba en la sala ¿abrazada con Emmett? Wow, la vida da giros inesperados, pero si ellos son felices me alegro por ellos, sólo espero que ella ya no sea tan perra, Emmett es un buen hombre.

Cuando trajeron a nuestro hijo Edward lo miraba embobado y lo presentó a nuestra familia como James Cullen y vi a Jasper emocionarse y hasta unas lágrimas colarse de sus ojos.

Mi vida era perfecta junto a mi esposo y a nuestro hijo y era sólo el primero, ya que queríamos tener un montón y con el esposo que me gasto no tardé en quedar nuevamente en cinta, el muy maldito me embarazó cuando aún estaba en cuarentena, en fin, no puedo culparlo de todo ya que puse bastante de mi parte y carajo, cómo me gusta ese hombre enroscado en mis brazos y jadeando de placer.

Después de todo por lo que pasé puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que soy completamente feliz.

BUENO CHICAS LLEGÓ EL FINAL Y ESTOY TAN AGRADECIDA POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y ALERTAS ME INSTARON A SEGUIR ADELANTE Y ME DIERON LAS FUERZAS PARA PODER TERMINAR, GRACIAS, LAS QUIERO MUCHO. GRACIAS ESPECIALMENTE A MI MAMI, GRACIAS VIEJA ERES LO MÁXIMO Y MI FANS NÚMERO UNO, GRACIAS POR APOYARME Y ESCUCHAR SIEMPRE MIS IDEAS Y LOCURAS, TE AMO JODIDAMENTE MAMI, LO SE SOY UNA MAMONA DE MIERDA, PERO LA AMO DE VERDAD. A MIS HERMANOS Y PADRE LOS AMO MUCHO Y POR SUPUESTO MI ESPOSO E HIJO QUE APOYAN TODAS MIS LOCURAS Y NO SE ENOJAN MUCHO SOBRE MI FIJACIÓN CON EDWARD CULLEN, ES MENTIRA, MI ESPOSO SE MUERE DE CELOS JAJAJAJA.

LAS QUIERO MUCHO. SANDRA


End file.
